Izuku Midoriya: Natural Selection
by Mr ChubbySnorlax619
Summary: Izuku always wanted to be special. To have a Quirk. And one day he got his wish. Izuku found out he could "take" Quirks. Something Izuku didn't want. Unfortunately this Quirk came with a price. He needed more, to have more. So... he became a hunter. A predator. It's nothing personal, it's only natural selection. Better summary inside! Slight crossover with Heroes!
1. Chapter 1

**Izuku Midoriya: Natural Selection**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **Summary: Izuku Midoriya was always different. Being Quirkless was one of those things. However he felt like he was destined to do something more. He wanted to be a hero, but that was impossible when he had no powers, abilities… a Quirk. It looked like evolution had missed him completely. In a world where the ordinary was extraordinary. Izuku was nothing special. And people loved to remind him of that. Until one day something happened. Izuku found out he could do the impossible. Something that no other person could do. He could understand how things worked, how anything could work. He could find the problems in the most complex things and fix them. Izuku could even understand how people worked… along with their Quirks. When he first understood how a person's Quirk worked. He was able to copy it! He could copy other people's Quirks and figured out what made them tick. However when this happened Izuku found himself wanting more and more. He wanted power. Eventually Izuku had to indulge his hunger… so he stalked the streets at night. Hunting individuals who misused their Quirks and didn't deserve them. He vowed never to hurt innocent people but as time when by. Izuku almost crossed a line. But as he came to his senses, Izuku was attacked by the people he dreamed about becoming. Heroes. Will Izuku be able to be a hero like he always dreamed of? Or will his hunger lead him down a dark path?**

 **AN: Hey, if you all know me that's cool. If not that's fine too. This is my first time writing a My Hero Academia so sorry if I'm not good. Especially if I make errors or typos. As you can tell this is going to be a slight crossover story but not a full fledged one. There will be some elements from Heroes, like a lot. If you hadn't figured out Izuku will have a Quirk similar to Intuitive aptitude. Like Sylar's from the show. Except Izuku doesn't need to cut open people's brains. So it's almost like All For One but not exactly. So how he gets Quirks isn't nice. Izuku might also appear to be a bit dark and villainous at first. But understand that he's still the same Deku we all know and love. It's just that his hunger clouds his judgment, his animalistic side. His hunger. Something he'll learn to suppress in time. Now, at the start Izuku will have already have a few Quirks he's copied/stolen already. This takes place a month before Izuku meets All Might and a few months after he's discovered his Quirk. So in those last few months Izuku has been hunting thugs, thieves and other bad people for their Quirks. While avoiding innocent people, heroes and big bad villains. Unfortunately his hunger drives to almost cross the line. The reason why will be explained in time. I don't expect much of this story and probably won't focus all my time on it. It's only here to get this out of my system. But we'll see. Now before we start I want to say I'm open to suggestions about pairings. Even if their same sex or weird. I don't mind and will listen to what you have to say. Alright with that our of the way… ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy and please leave a review.**

"Normal Talking"

" **All Might Hero Form/Loud Talking."**

' _Thinking.'_

 **Chapter 1: Monster?**

Some individuals, it is true, are more special. This is natural selection. It begins as a single individual born or hatched like every other member of their species. Anonymous. Seemingly ordinary. Except they're not. They carry inside them the genetic code that will take their species to the next evolutionary rung. It's destiny. That is until something extraordinary happened. In the city of Quig Quig, China. A newborn baby was discovered that could emanate from their body. This baffled many doctors and scientists around the world. After that, people from around the world started to use strange abilities. Scientists couldn't understand why this was happening.

However one scientist could only theorized that "Quirk" phenomenon was the cause of evolution. Natural selection. As time when by ordinary became the extraordinary, the supernatural became the natural. Soon "normal" people weren't normal.

Now 80% of world's population possess these abilities called Quirks. While 20% are Quirkless. One of whom is who are story follows. A boy who thought he was Quirkless since he was 4 years old. He'd been bullied by everyone and looked down upon because of this. Even by his best friend now turned bully Katsuki Bakugo.

However as time went by, when everything seemed hopeless. The boy, Izuku Midoriya found out he did in fact had a Quirk. That could let him understand things, even very complex things. He could find any problem and fix it or make sense of it. Like a malfunctioning car engine, a clock or even an advanced mathematical problem. He could even understand how people worked. How they ticked. And on that same fateful day, just as he was about to get mugged by some lowlife after heading back home from school.

Izuku found out he could understand Quirks, that he could copy them. All he had to do was just grab a person's head and look into their eyes. After doing so he could see everything. Their dreams, desires, fears and so many other things. And what made their Quirk work. He could understand any Quirk, it drawbacks and strengths. Unfortunately at a cost.

The mugger that attacked Izuku went limp. He left that mugger brain dead. A vegetable. His eyes lifeless.

Shocked and horrified by what he did, Izuku ran home. Like his life depended on it. When he got home, Izuku completely locked himself in his room. Worrying his mom greatly.

Eventually Izuku managed to calm down and tried to figure out what was happening. But as he did this he found out yet another shocking discovery. He had another Quirk!? Completely identical to the mugger's!

All night Izuku wondered how and why. When he suddenly realized what his Quirk could do. After finding out everything and making sense of it all. Izuku felt regret and fear but what happened. What he did. So much so that he wondered if he should tell him mom and turn himself in. But something stopped him.

Izuku came to realize he could finally achieve his dream. He could be a hero! Like All Might. If the authorities or Pro Heroes found out what he did. They would lock him up or send somewhere he would never be able to achieve his dream. Or see his mom or Kacchan again.

He couldn't let that happen. So he kept quiet and tried to forget what happened. For weeks it tore him up to lie to his mom. To lie about him having a Quirk, two Quirks! It burned him a little to still get bullied. But Izuku powered through it.

His plan was originally to wait until he graduates. So he could apply to U.A. High School. The place where All Might and so many other heroes were once taught at. Where he could be closer to reaching his dream.

Unfortunately as time went by, He found out his Quirk had an unsettling side effect. He craved more. More power, he needed more Quirks. He needed to know more, have more. Izuku tried his best to figure out what was wrong. But as his hunger grew… he started to look at his mom, Kacchan and anyone with a Quirk differently. He was afraid what he might do if this hunger didn't stop. He couldn't tell his mom or anyone. Not if he wanted to risk everything. So with a heavy heart he did the only thing he could do. He gave into his hunger.

But he promised to not use it on anyone he cared for or anyone innocent. No, he would target people who deserved it. The thugs, thieves, rapists and other scum. No one would care. They didn't deserve such gifts in the first place. Izuku knew it's not what any hero would have done. Something All Might wouldn't have done. But he didn't want to hurt the ones he loved. He didn't have a choice.

So, Izuku stalked the streets hunting and feeding his hunger. Thankfully he managed to control his hunger, for at least a little while. He only had to hunt a couple of weeks. As months went by. The time for Graduation grew close. And so was the time to apply to U.A. High School.

Sadly on a normal night, the night he would hunt. Everything came crashing down. When he almost crossed the line, when he almost broke the promise he made to himself. All because of his hunger. The people he looked up to and dream of becoming finally found him. Apparently his victims has caught the attention of Pro Heroes and Police.

And that's where our story begins.

 **Musutafu, Japan At Night**

It was a cool and calm night. Something that wasn't too strange, after all it was Musutafu city. Home to many heroes and where U.A. High School was. Where the next generation of heroes would be taught at. However even with all of that. Crime was still a thing. And not to long ago Musutafu had a bit of crime. That is until something strange was happening.

People were being found in a brain dead state. Who were mostly thugs and other scum. Many thought it was a hero or vigilante setting up shop. But it wasn't. It had gotten so bad that many lowlifes and scum were leaving the city in droves. Not wanting to end up like the people who were found.

The police and heroes thought it had to be a vigilante. But they didn't have any solid evidence. The locals and lowlifes came up with a name for this person: The Stalker.

While things seemed quiet and peaceful. Normal people were still afraid to go out at night. Even though it seemed this Stalker had his eyes on lowlifes and other scum. No one wanted to take that chance.

Unfortunately for one person they had to brave the night.

A woman around her late or early 40s was walking home. She had long dark hair which was tied into a bow tie from behind. She was wearing a simple sweater and had blush marks on her cheeks. She seemed to have a somewhat frog-like appearance. She looked to be carrying shopping bags of some kind.

This woman appeared to be nervous walking around at night. Especially considering the rumors she's heard. But she needed to pick up some stuff and medicine at the local 24 hour store. It was for her youngest daughter. She's been having a terrible sore throat and she wanted to do something about, Like any mother would do. Her eldest daughter, husband and son didn't want her to go alone. But she convinced them she would be alright.

Still though, she did feel nervous walking the semi lit streets alone. It almost felt like she was being watched.

Thankfully she was almost home.

Suddenly a loud noise caught her off guard that made her gasp in shock and fear. She quickly turned around to see a bent and broken can rolling on the ground towards her. She started to shake a little in fear when she noticed something moving in the shadows.

"W-who's there?" The woman fearfully croaked out with a slight ribbit.

She didn't get a response. Which only made her fear grow. That is until something small jumped out the shadows.

It was a small black cat, who gave out a soft meow. The woman breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It was only a cat." The woman softy said with a small ribbit.

She then turned around to resume heading home. That is until she came face to face with something that frighten the day lights out of her. Standing a few feet away from her was a person. This person was around 5' or 6' tall. This person looked to be a man, but she could really tell because of what they were wearing. This person was wearing a long black trench coat and a black t-shirt. He/she was also wearing a light baseball cap, light grey jeans and oversized red shoes.

The woman couldn't see their face because of the darkness. But she didn't have to. She knew who this person was. The Stalker. Who started to slowly walk towards her.

"I'm… not going to scream. If that's what you're hoping for." The woman shaking stated in a brave tone. As The Stalker got closer, he began to raise his hand. Suddenly the woman froze in place, like something was stopping her from moving!? Mostly likely The Stalker's Quirk. "What do you want?"

The Stalker remained silent as he stopped right in front of her. The woman was afraid, very afraid. But she kept calm as she tightened her grip on her shopping bags.

"Please… don't… do this!" The woman tried to yell out but couldn't find the strength. The Stalker didn't say a word as he began to reach his hands towards her face. Not knowing what was going to happen the woman closed her eyes tightly. Expecting the worse to come. Her thoughts then went to her family. "Please… I have a family!"

That's when The Stalker stopped! His hand only a few inches away from the woman's face. When she opened her she saw the Stalker shaking, along with his hand. Like he was trying to stop himself from doing something. Shortly after that the woman felt her strength coming back.

"Run…" The Stalker groaned out in a strained and low voice. Shocking the woman. Before she could say or do anything. A sudden and unseen force pushed her away! That's when she noticed The Stalker extended his other hand just before it happened! "I said… **RUN**!"

The woman flinched in fear from The Stalker's voice. She quickly turned around and started to run away. Like her life depended. Which it might have. Leaving the dark and mysterious figure all alone.

The Stalker suddenly fell to their knees as he yelled out in pain! He kept on shaking, like he was having a seizure or something. He then used one hand to tightly grab hold of his other hands wrist. Like he was stopping it from doing something.

"Why is this happening to me?" The Stalker asked himself with a pain filled voice.

The Stalker eventually stopped shaking, but remained in the same state he was in. His head lowered in what looked to be shame.

"Hmm… so this is the infamous Stalker? I was expecting so much more."

The Stalker quickly got up and turned around where he heard the voice. That's when he saw a man

A slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face with half-opened black eyes. He had a rugged and worn out appearance with a bored or tired expression. Probably both. He sported a ragged black outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that were tucked into his boots. He also wore a utility belt and a rather tall and large scarf. He was currently wearing a pair of large yellow goggles for some reason.

"Who are you?"

The Stranger just sighed.

"Doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is that I'm here to take you in." The Stranger stated rather bored with what was happening. "Now… are you going to come quietly or make this difficult?"

The Stalker tensed up. His worst fears had happened. He had caught the attention of the Pro Heroes. Maybe even the police too. He knew something like this would happen. He hoped that it wouldn't.

The Stalker knew almost every Pro Hero in Japan. But he didn't recognized this man.

"You really don't want to do this." The Stalker warned The Stranger in a low and serious tone. "Please. I don't want hurt anyone, especially a hero."

The Stranger gave a light chuckle as he smiled at The Stalker strangely.

"Sure. Like how you weren't going to hurt that woman?"

The Stalker clenched his fist tightly as he glared at the hero. Which only made him smile more.

"You have a whole list of victims Stalker. At least 9 people, all of whom you've left brain dead. I don't know if you're doing this for fun or because of your view of justice. But it ends tonight."

The Stranger quickly launched a part of his scarf towards The Stalker! Who would have dodged or defected it away, but something stopped him. Like he couldn't active his Quirk. He was too late as he felt the scarf wrap around him! He tried to break free but to no avail. That's when he realized why.

"A steel wire alloy woven carbon nanofibers scarf. Never seen those before. Only heard stories about them. And who they're used by." The Stalker stated softly as he stopped struggling. "You're Eraserhead, the Pro Hero who hates the media. Also a hero who could nullify Quirks just by looking at that person. Quite an amazing Quirk you have there."

Eraserhead just scoffed. Looks like this punk knew a bit about him.

"Unfortunately such a Quirk has drawbacks." The Stalker stated rather seriously and in a matter of fact tone. Getting Eraserhead's attention. "Your Quirk is called Erasure. It's a rather powerful Quirk but is useless when your sight is unstructured and deactivates if you blink. It's able to nullify Emitter and Transformation Quirks but isn't effective against Mutant Quirks. It also gives you one bad case of dry eye."

Eraserhead was shocked, how did this punk know that. Only few people know about that. Stalker'a eyes looked all over Eraserhead. Like he was studying him.

"Hmm… your name is also Shota Aziawa. Isn't it?"

Eraserhead's eyes widen in shock as he tensed up. How did he know that? How did he know these things? Does he have a telepathic Quirk?

"Who are you?" Eraserhead asked dead serious as he glared at the mysterious Stalker with his Quirk activated. "And how do you know these things?"

The Stalker stood there silent for a awhile. But just long enough so Eraserhead could blink. And when he did, The Stalker just sighed.

"Someone you should have left alone."

The Stalker suddenly took a deep breath, and then blew out a large black haze from his mouth! Surprising Eraserhead! Before he could tighten or pull his scarf, it all of sudden went limp. Like it wasn't holding something anymore. Soon the black haze reached Eraserhead. Causing him to jump away while covering his mouth and nose with his scarf.

Eraserhead saw Stalker rushing out of the large haze right towards him! While still blowing out that haze put of his mouth. The Pro Hero acted quickly and activated his Quirk. Shutting down Stalker's haze Quirk. He was then about to launch his scarf to immobilize him again. However Stalker saw it coming and with a flick of his hand, he pushed it away while midair!?

"What!"

Eraserhead couldn't believe it! This punk had two Quirks! Before Eraserhead could react he was suckered punch in the face by Stalker. Causing him to fall on his butt. It didn't hurt but it sure surprised him. Stalker then quickly rushed past, running like hell.

"Damn it!" Eraserhead cursed out with a growl as he got up and chased after the punk. "Get back here!"

Stalker ran like his life depended on it. Which it did of course. He couldn't get caught by anyone unless he wanted to lose everything he's worked hard for. He needed to lose this guy. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Stalker looked over his shoulder to see Eraserhead gaining on him. He was using his damn scarf to grab a hold of anything to swing off it! Like a damn monkey or spider!

"Come on!"

As Stalker kept on running he noticed he was heading towards an alleyway with a dead end. Which made Eraserhead smile. There was no way out this punk was escaping.

But Eraserhead stopped smiling when he saw something unbelievable. Just as he was near the dead end, Stalker performed a massive jump! So massive that he perfectly landed on top of the buildings roof.

"That's not possible." Eraserhead said in shock and disbelief. "There's no way someone can have that many Quirks!"

Eraserhead quickly launched himself in the air, and then he threw a part of his scarf up towards the roof. When he caught a hold of something, he used all his strength to pull himself up. When he got up on the roof he saw Stalker running and jumping across the rooftops.

"Shit."

Eraserhead then resumed his chase as he ran after Stalker. Running and jumping across rooftops just like him. Stalker looked over his shoulder to see that he was still be pursued. As he was looking over, he failed to notice a fast approaching figure coming right at him! When he looked he was too late. The figure punched him right in the face!

"Stop right there villain!"

Before Stalker knew what hit him, he was sent falling down towards a busy crowded street! With cars going back and forth along with people walking about! Something Eraserhead and the figure didn't want to happen.

"Uh Oh!"

"Damn it Kamui Woods!" Eraserhead yelled out as he got closer and closer. "Catch him!"

The figure, Kamui Woods. Wore a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes. He was a up and coming hero. A rookie. But that didn't mean he was weak or didn't have an interesting Quirk.

"Got it!" Kamui Woods yelled out as he summoned wood and branches from out his hand. That were heading towards Stalker, hoping to catch him and immobilize him. "You're mine!"

As Stalker flew through the air. He saw the wood and branches coming at him. His eyes analyzing everything from Kamui Woods to his Quirk. He then sighed.

"Wood eh?" Stalker asked out loud as the wood got closer and closer towards him. But just as it was about to grab a hold of him, a emerald like fire appeared out nowhere and engulfed his entire left hand. "Sorry Kamui Woods, but I got you beat! Forgive me!"

Then with a loud yelled Stalker extended his hand towards Kamui Woods. As his hand shot out fire like a flamethrower at Kamui Woods! Who barely hand enough time to deactivate his Quirk and dodge the flames.

"What the hell!" Kamui Woods exclaimed in shock. "The rumors said he would have an immobilizing or telekinetic Quirk!?"

"He does!" Eraserhead yelled out as he ducked down to avoid any flames heading at him. "He has three Quirks!"

"What!?"

While he had the heroes preoccupied, Stalker tried to figure a way out this situation. He didn't have a teleportation Quirk to get himself out of here. He was running out of options aa he got closer to the street. It looked like he was going to land hard in the middle of the road. He didn't have a choice. He had to use "that" Quirk.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way."

Just as Stalker was about to hit the road, his whole skin and face quickly turned into stone!

 **CRASH!**

Cars on the road stopped and so did the people on the sidewalks. They looked to where they all heard that crash. And saw dust in the air. Then like something from out of a movie. Stalker arose from a small crater he made. His skin still stone. He started to dust himself.

"What's going on!?"

"Oh my god!"

"Is it a villain attack!?"

Stalker took a look around to see that everyone had their eyes on him. People from all walks of life, ages and genders looking on at him. Those in vehicles on the road stopped to get a look what was happening. A few people were even recording or taking pictures on their cell phones.

All of this wasn't supposed to happen. All Stalker wanted was to stop his hunger. He didn't want to hurt or scare that woman. Thankfully he stopped himself before anything bad had happened. Sadly he was still in a huge mess. He didn't have the right Quirk to get out this situation. Out all of the ones he copied/stole, he was still useless.

"Look! It's Kamui Woods and some other hero!" A random bystander called out pointing up at a nearby building.

Stalker and everyone looked up to see Eraserhead and Kamui Woods looking down. Right at Stalker. Who sighed heavily.

"Stop right there villain!" Kamui Woods yelled out in a very proud and loud voice. He then jumped down onto the sidewalk. "You shall not take anymore victims! Stalker!"

After Kamui Woods said that, everyone began to talk and whisper among each other.

"That's The Stalker!"

"Did Kamui Woods say villain?"

"I thought The Stalker only took out thugs and other lowlifes?"

"Go get him Kamui Woods!"

"You can do it, teach that no good villain a lesson."

Kamui Woods felt his chest swell up with pride. Hearing the people talk about him and cheering him on made him happy. Eraserhead shook his head with a groan. He really did want to catch unwanted attention. Especially if this reached the media. But he had to bring this punk in. He was too dangerous to let free. And it looked like Kamui Woods wouldn't be able to handle him alone.

As the cheers kept on going for the heroes, and the boos and jeers for Stalker. It was starting to get to him. His hunger… it needed be fed! But the only ones nearby are innocents or heroes!

Stalker started to clench his fists and teeth. He had to fight it, fight this urge. But he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough!

Kamui Woods and Eraserhead saw this. Eraserhead knew something was up with this punk. He was different, he acted different. Like he was fighting control for his body. And he was losing. While this was happening, Kamui Woods saw this as an opportunity to end this.

"Now is my chance!" Kamui Woods yelled out as started to activate his Quick. His arm began morph into wood branches and shot out at Stalker in all directions. Stalker just stood there as the branches got closer. Then out of nowhere… he began to smile like a maniac. " **Lacquered Chains Prison!"**

But before Kamui Wood's attack reached Stalker. A giant and sudden kick sent Stalker flying! Right into a car! Thankfully no one was in the car, but it was completely totaled on impact! And Stalker laid there motionless on the bent and wrecked up front. Fortunately for him he activated his Stone Quirk so he wasn't hurt to bad. But it looked like he was going to get for awhile.

" **Canyon Cannon!** "

The heroes and bystanders looked to see a woman with long, voluminous blonde hair curled into two strands and purple eyes with white pupils. And she was gigantic. Her costume was composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. Her bodysuit also had three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that were located under her chest. She also wore a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. This woman was Mt. Lady. An up and coming hero just like Kamui Woods.

Eraserhead, Kamui Woods and everyone couldn't believe what had just happened! Meanwhile Mt. Lady got off up the ground and smiled and did a pose.

"Hello everyone!" Mt. Lady exclaimed out loud proud as she posed for anyone recording or taking pictures. "Your hero has arrived!"

Soon people started to cheer. Many started taking pictures of Mt. Lady. All of whom were men. While Eraserhead and Kamui Woods were still reeling from what happened. Eventually Kamui Woods lowered his head in depression and shame. While Eraserhead sighed as he face palmed.

"This is why I prefer working alone." Eraserhead or Aziawa as his friends called him, sighed. He then looked over to where Stalker was, he still looked unconscious. Thankfully Mt. Lady didn't kill him. That attack of hers is overkill sometimes. "At least we got the job done."

Aziawa then brought his attention back at Mt. Lady. Who was getting everyone's attention. He shook his head in disproval. While everyone had their attention on Mt. Lady. Everyone including the heroes failed to notice Stalker was beginning to move.

"Thank you all, I just want to say while I've only been an active hero for a short time. I'm happy I was able to catch the infamous Stalker-"

Before Mt. Lady could finish and before she and everyone knew it. A car door was thrown and struck her square on the face! The force was hard enough to make her yelp in pain and force her down on one knee. She held where she was hit and moaned in pain.

Everyone looked over to where the car door came from and saw Stalker. Still in his Stone Form. He was standing up on top of the wrecked car while carrying another car door like it was nothing. He quickly smiled as he saw everyone's shocked and horrified faces.

"That's… an awesome Quirk!" Stalker stated in a very awestruck and unnaturally kind tone. His smile then turned into a twisted one as he eyed Mt. Lady strangely. "I can't wait to try it. After… I take it from you."

Before anyone knew it, Eraserhead and Kamui Woods leapt or ran towards Stalker. With the intent to take him down. Stalker sighed once again. He just about had enough of this.

" **STOP!** " Stalker yelled out as he raised his free hand! Suddenly both Aziawa and Kamui Woods stopped, frozen in midair!? They were shocked at first just like everyone who saw. But they quickly tried to struggle or use their Quirks only to find out they couldn't!? "Can't use your Quirks can you?"

Both Pro Heroes looked to see Stalker smiling at them. He then raised hand higher, which caused Aziawa and Kamui Woods to be risen too.

"I call this Quirk Pacify. It's almost like telekinesis mixed with your Erasure Quirk, Eraserhead. This is one of the first Quirks I took. Pretty handy." Stalker explained still smiling. He then motioned his hand to bring Aziawa and Kamui Woods closer. Which it did, Stalker leaned right in their faces. "Unfortunately I can't use it for long. Usually this how I catch my prey, and I would have their Quirk by now. And I be home with my mom. No fuss no muss. But you two and my morals made me miss my dinner. Now… I'm going to have to deal with you two first before I feed. So… bye."

And with that, Stalker flicked his hand and sent the two heroes fast into a building! Aziawa was sent through a window breaking it and sending broken glass everywhere. Kamui Woods wasn't too lucky and hit the hard concrete building's outside wall. When hitting the wall a nasty crunch was heard and Kamui Woods screamed in pain!

"AHHHH!"

This caused many on lookers to gasp, scream or run in fear. Children who were present held onto their parents and looked away in fear. Many woman yelled or scream in horror. Men just stood there helpless and afraid. A couple people ran away too. Not wanting to be next or see what was going on. Few wanted to be brave and help, but couldn't because of their fear.

As Kamui Woods continued to scream in pain. Stalker groaned in annoyance.

"It didn't have to be this way. But you left me no choice." Stalker stated in a low tone with a light frown. He then noticed Mt. Lady beginning to get up. And she looked very mad. "Please stay down. No more people have to get hurt. Please."

Mt. Lady glared at Stalker with all her might.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to them!" Mt. Lady yelled out as she leaped right at Stalker, with her gain fist raised. "You bastard!"

Stalker sighed. Look like this was going to be troublesome. He couldn't use his Pacify since he already used it. And over using it would only hurt him. He decided to rely on his other Quirks.

"Here!" Stalker yelled out as she threw the car door he was holding at Mt. Lady. She quickly shielded her face, expecting it to hit her there. But she was wrong as it hit leg hard! She yelled out in pain and fell to one knee again. Giving Stalker his chance. "You're mine!"

Stalker quickly raised his other hand and balled into a fist. He then pointed right at Mt. Lady who kept on charging right at him. Just as she was about to reach him, he opened his hand and a wave of sound was fired at Mt. Lady! That sounded like a high pitch of something. She immediately stopped and fell to the ground on her knees.

"AHHHH!"

Mt. Lady tried to shield her ears but was too late. She wallowed and screamed in pain. She began to get a bloody nose and was getting dizzy and tired. Something Stalker noticed.

"That's it. Go to sleep. I promise you won't feel a thing." Stalker said somewhat softy as he slowly walked over to Mt. Lady who couldn't do a thing. "Forgive me. But it's either you or anyone of these innocent bystanders. Please… understand I don't have a choice."

As Stalker got closer and closer to Mt. Lady. The giant of a woman felt fear and anger, but anger above anything. So much that she powered through the pain and tried to attack Stalker with a massive right hook punch! Fortunately for Stalker he saw the attack coming and used his Enhanced Jumping Quirk to avoid it. He had to stop using his Sound Emission though.

Unfortunately while Stalker avoided the attack, Mt. Lady couldn't stop herself until it was too late. Her massive fist collided with a nearby run down building! She punched a hole right through the building. Sending debris and causing the building to shake!

"Oh crap!" Mt. Lady yelled out as she tried to pull her fist out of the building. While completely unaware she was sending debris down to innocent bystanders. Who all scrambled to get out of the way! She kept on trying to break free, causing the building to shake even more. "Come on!"

Stalker looked on at the scene in shock. What was she doing? She was making the whole building unstable! He saw people running or panicking. His eyes then laid on a woman trying to shield her child from the falling debris! Which caused her to get struck by a piece of debris that knocked her out! Making her fall onto her child.

"Mommy!" The child yelled out as he tried to wake her up or push her off. But to no avail! "Mommy wake up!"

Stalker didn't why, but something clicked inside him. Seeing that woman get hurt and seeing her and that child in danger did something to him. Like his need to help outweigh his need to feed. That's when everything made sense now. He did this… he hurt the heroes and placed all these people in danger. He was the villain. Guilt and anguish filled his heart.

Mt. Lady was panicking. Which only made her try to pull her hand out even more. Only further shaking the building. It would only be a matter of until the building would collapse. And then fall down onto the knocked out woman and her child. Stalker knew that he had to stop that from happening. At any cost. He had to make up for his mistake, all of his mistakes!

Finally the worst possible outcome happened. Mt. Lady pulled her hand out of the building. She smiled very proudly, but that smile turned into a face of horror when she realized what she did. The old and abandoned building began to break up and collapse. All of it directed at the unconscious woman, her child and few others who wouldn't be able to run away in time.

" **NO!** " Mt. Lady yelled out as she tried to reach and grab as many people she could.

But before that happened. Stalker rushed past Mt. Lady at inhuman speeds! His baseball cap was gone as he threw it away, revealing his hair and face to the world. Stalker had messy dark green hair with black highlights, his eyes were green and his cheeks had a few freckles too. He looked… like a kid. Probably no older that 14 or 15. And that's not what shocked everyone. It's what he did next that did. Stalker ran right under the falling building and raised his hands in the air.

" **STOP!"** Stalker yelled out activating his Pacify Quirk! But instead of using it on people, he was using it on the collapsing building and debris! Making them freeze in midair. Everyone couldn't believe it. This person, who attacked and injured two Pro Heroes. Was saving people. Stalker the looked down at the people he saved, with a stressed and strained expression. "Run!"

The bystanders were still looking confused and shocked. None of them bothering to move.

"I said run! I… can't… hold this forever!" Stalker yelled out! "Go! **NOW!** "

Not wanting to make him to repeat himself. Everyone under the frozen collapsing building scrambled to get out of the way and ran for their lives. All except for the unconscious woman and her kid. Who looked at Stalker, reaching his hand out with a frightened and pleading face.

Stalker fell on his knees, his nose started to bleed. His Pacify Quirk wasn't supposed to last this long or hold this many things at once. But he had to. For that kid and his mom! He slowly turned his head around to look up at Mt. Lady, with a strained and pleading face.

"Save… them!" Stalker yelled out as he felt his strength leaving him. Mt. Lady looked shocked at first, but quickly nodded. " **NOW!"**

Mt. Lady immediately reached out and carefully grabbed the child and his mother. Who was starting to wake up. The giant quickly pulled them out of harms way, leaving only Stalker holding up the fallen building and debris. The child he and Mt. Lady saved couldn't help but look at him. It wasn't a look of fear or hate, but a look of admiration and gratefulness. The look that someone would give a hero.

That's all Stalker needed to see. Everyone was safe… all except him. With a strained yet relieved smile. Of all the mistakes he's made. It made him swell with happiness and gratefulness. Still though… it was too late. With a sigh Stalker deactivated his Quirk, releasing the falling building and debris. All aimed at him.

Mt. Lady, the child and many others could only look on in horror. Mt. Lady quickly rushed to try and save Stalker. Unfortunately she wouldn't make in time. While everyone could only look on. Aizawa, who had recovered from getting thrown through a window with a few scrapes and cuts. Had jumped out of the broken window to look on at Stalker with a confused expression. The same with Kamui Woods. Who stopped screaming.

The young man known as Stalker just sadly smiled as he looked up at the collapsing building and debris coming at him. There was no way out of this. None of the Quirks he's collected the last couple of months could help. Maybe one or two, but he was too weak. He strained himself too much. This was it. The end.

' _Maybe this is for the best. I caused so much pain and hurt too many people. Attacked the people I'd admired since I could walk. I deserve this.'_ Stalker thought still smiling as everything seemed to slow down around him. His thoughts went to his mother and other people he cared for. Which was a really short list. ' _Looks like you were right Kacchan. I'll never be a hero after all. I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I'm not the son you wanted… I'm just a monster."_

Stalker then smiled as he remembered he saved that child and his mom and so many other people. Not bad for a monster. At least he would die knowing he did something right.

And with that the vigilante/villain known as The Stalker closed his eyes. Awaiting the end. But just as the debris and building were about to hit him. A loud swoosh was heard and Stalker felt someone or something grab him.

 **SWOOSH!**

Stalker opened his eyes to see what happened, and he was shocked beyond belief to see he was in the arms of someone. Someone who saved him from getting crush. But what shocked him more was the fact who saved him.

The person who saved him was an extremely large man with a very tall and overly-muscular figure. He ha short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stood up over his head. His hair casted a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes.

He wore a skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembled a "Y". The symbol was designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from the man's chest to his back shoulders. The lines looked to be trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around to his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He also wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

Stalker knew who this man was. Everyone knew. This man was the world's Symbol Of Peace, he was the number 1 hero of Japan. The same man Stalker strived to become. A true hero. All Might!

" **Have no fear!"** All Might stated with a booming and righteous voice. His smile was big and bright that would make his enemies fear him, and give his allies and citizens hope. " **For I am HERE!"**

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And there you go. Sorry for any errors and typos. I hope you liked this story and will support it if I continue it. What do you think is going to happen? What's going to happen to Stalker? Will he be labeled a villain, vigilante or maybe… a hero? What will All Might do with this child who has multiple Quirks? Which eerily reminds him of his bitter nemesis. Before you say anything, yes Izuku was a bit OP. But understand he has multiple Quirks and a bit of experience under his belt. Also his hunger got the better off him. Which will happen a bit if I continue you to write this. Now Izuku will act a lot like Sylar at times. But he'll still be the Deku we all know. Just with a bit of a darkside. Anyways, hope you liked it. Please leave a review with your suggestions, questions and feedback. Before I sign off I'll leave a list Izuku's known Quirks.**

 **Izuku Midoriya/ The Stalker's Known Quirks:**

 **Evolved Intuitive Aptitude Quirk:**

 **Izuku's main Quirk is the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. He can find any problem and solve it. Even make it better than before. Izuku can even understand how people and how their Quirks work. So much that he can copy/steal them. Maybe even use them better. How he does this is by looking into a person's eyes, leaving them in a trance like state as he looks through their memories, fears, goals and dreams. Then he finds out how to copy/steal their Quirk. Unfortunately it leaves the person a vegetable, brain dead. While a powerful and frightening Quirk. It also forces the holder to understand as much as they can, resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which often makes Izuku hunt and seek out people with Quirks. If he sees a powerful Quirk during one of his "hunger" episodes. He might lose control. Izuku often considers this Quirk a curse.**

 **Pacify Quirk:**

 **One of the first Quirks Izuku acquired. It's a Quirk that is very similar to a telekinesis type Quirk and Eraserhead's Quirk, Erasure. Izuku has the ability to telekinetically grab objects and people. If grabbing ahold of a person he can nullify their Quirks. This Quirk also has drawbacks like so many. He can grab multiple individuals and objects if needed, but can only handle so much. He can only use this Quirk once or twice a day, and for a few minutes. Weight also pays a factor too. If he over uses or try to extend the duration of this Quirk. He'll suffer a nose bleed, headaches and finally faint from fatigue. Further study required. Izuku likes this Quirk because it makes hunting people easier. While not wanting or enjoy hunting people for their Quirks. This Quirk is a lot of help.**

 **Haze Breathing And Exhaling Quirk:**

 **A recent Quirk Izuku acquired. This Quirk gives Izuku the ability exhale a black poisonous gas. That serves as a smokescreen and if breathed in by anyone other than Izuku and without special protection. Will render anyone unconscious. Izuku is also able to breath most toxic gasses with no problems because of this too. When his Pacify Quirks fails, Izuku uses this to apprehend and pacify his prey. Unfortunately after using said Quirk will have bad breath for a few hours. Also if he's out of breath when trying to use it, nothing will come out. While not the best or powerful type of Quirk. Izuku finds it uses satisfactory.**

 **Enhanced Jumping Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to jump extremely high and long distances. Can jump the height of an average building. And leap across building and achieve further distance with ease. Only down side that his legs and feet can only last for so long. 5-10 minutes of jumping is all Izuku can achieve, and that's on a good day. Getting this Quirk was difficult, but after some careful planning Izuku got it with no problems. Izuku finds this Quirk useful if chasing after prey or needing a quick escape.**

 **Pyrokinesis Quirk:**

 **A powerful Quirk that was very difficult for Izuku to get. The fight between him and the original holder lasted for hours. Similar to Endeavor's Quirk except very limited. Izuku can only manipulate and summon few flames at a time. Needs more training to emit more powerful attacks. Can use fire to engulf his body in combat if needed, but only on his hands, arms and maybe legs. Can also shoot fire balls and a stream of fire. But only for a few minutes before feeling fatigue. Last time Izuku used this ability, he almost burned down his house. Thankfully he didn't. Though he had to make a convincing lie to his mom. Only uses this Quirk if needed.**

 **Stone Mimicry Quirk:**

 **Yet another powerful Quirk Izuku acquire. And the most difficult. Took him three days to hunt the original owner down. With this Quirk, Izuku is able to turn his whole body into stone. While stronger and tougher than before. He can only handle so much before risking something to crack or break off. It also makes Izuku slower and weigh more too. An excellent defense and combat Quirk, Izuku finds himself using this Quirk if things get too hairy.**

 **Sound Emission Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku emit a shockwave of sound from his hands. Very similar to Present Mic's Quirk. Except Izuku can only use his hands. The shockwaves he makes are able to push objects and even people. The high pitch wave of sound is able to annoy and even cause some people to get bloody noses or their ears to bleed. It can even render some people unconscious. Izuku has speculated that at the right pitch he could even beak things apart. Though that's just a theory. Drawbacks, can only use for 5 minutes or less. Also doesn't travel well through underground, just like Present Mic's.**

 **Other Known Quirks: Unknown**

 **Izuku has hunted 9 people with Quirks. And has aquired 9 Quirks, if including his original Quirk he currently has 10. Unfortunately he has only shown 7 Quirks. He still possesses 3 Quirks, which are unknown. Further study need.**

 **So there you go. Izuku still has three more Quirks. And I want you guys to leave a review on what you want him to have. Nothing to flashy please. Make up a Quirk then name it and how he got it. Go into detail to how it works. Remember, leave your Quirks in a review if you want Izuku to have them. If I like yours well enough you'll get a shout out. Also leave your suggestions for pairings in a review too. If you have suggestions, ideas, questions and just general feedback leave them in a review. Alright, expect the next chapter… whenever. Thanks for reading. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **Warning: Bad Language Because Of You Know Who.**

 **AN: Glad you all liked the last chapter. Because of that I'm giving you another one. Before we start I want to thank everyone for reviewing. And I'll give your suggestions on pairings some thought. Don't expect much action in this chapter. You all are going to see a bit of Izuku's back story and how he became the way he is. Remember, he doesn't want to hurt or do the things he does. He doesn't have a choice. Izuku's hunger is like Sylar's from Heroes, but is also very similar to a vampire's or a Ghoul's from Tokyo Ghoul. You'll also see in this chapter how everyone reacts to Izuku being revealed to be The Stalker. From Pro Heroes to the people who care about him. Especially All Might, how will he react to Izuku? Who's Quirk is frighteningly similar to All For One. Also I still need 3 Quirks for Izuku. I don't need any flashy or powerful ones. Just useful or funny and silly Quirks. You can name it, detail it and how Izuku got it. Take a look again at Izuku's Quirks, you'll get an idea what to write.**

 **Evolved Intuitive Aptitude Quirk:**

 **Izuku's main Quirk is the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. He can find any problem and solve it. Even make it better than before. Izuku can even understand how people and how their Quirks work. So much that he can copy/steal them. Maybe even use them better. How he does this is by looking into a person's eyes, leaving them in a trance like state as he looks through their memories, fears, goals and dreams. Then he finds out how to copy/steal their Quirk. Unfortunately it leaves the person a vegetable, brain dead. While a powerful and frightening Quirk. It also forces the holder to understand as much as they can, resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which often makes Izuku hunt and seek out people with Quirks. If he sees a powerful Quirk during one of his "hunger" episodes. He might lose control. Izuku often considers this Quirk a curse. This Quirk's type is Mutant.**

 **Pacify Quirk:**

 **One of the first Quirks Izuku acquired. It's a Quirk that is very similar to a telekinesis type Quirk and Eraserhead's Quirk, Erasure. Izuku has the ability to telekinetically grab objects and people. If grabbing ahold of a person he can nullify their Quirks. This Quirk also has drawbacks like so many. He can grab multiple individuals and objects if needed, but can only handle so much. He can only use this Quirk once or twice a day, and for a few minutes. Weight also pays a factor too. If he over uses or try to extend the duration of this Quirk. He'll suffer a nose bleed, headaches and finally faint from fatigue. Further study required. Izuku likes this Quirk because it makes hunting people easier. While not wanting or enjoy hunting people for their Quirks. This Quirk is a lot of help. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Haze Breathing And Exhaling Quirk:**

 **A recent Quirk Izuku acquired. This Quirk gives Izuku the ability exhale a black poisonous gas. That serves as a smokescreen and if breathed in by anyone other than Izuku and without special protection. Will render anyone unconscious. Izuku is also able to breath most toxic gasses with no problems because of this too. When his Pacify Quirks fails, Izuku uses this to apprehend and pacify his prey. Unfortunately after using said Quirk will have bad breath for a few hours. Also if he's out of breath when trying to use it, nothing will come out. While not the best or powerful type of Quirk. Izuku finds it uses satisfactory. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Enhanced Jumping Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to jump extremely high and long distances. Can jump the height of an average building. And leap across building and achieve further distance with ease. Only down side that his legs and feet can only last for so long. 5-10 minutes of jumping is all Izuku can achieve, and that's on a good day. Getting this Quirk was difficult, but after some careful planning Izuku got it with no problems. Izuku finds this Quirk useful if chasing after prey or needing a quick escape. This Quirk's type is Transformation.**

 **Pyrokinesis Quirk:**

 **A powerful Quirk that was very difficult for Izuku to get. The fight between him and the original holder lasted for hours. Similar to Endeavor's Quirk except very limited. Izuku can only manipulate and summon few flames at a time. Needs more training to emit more powerful attacks. Can use fire to engulf his body in combat if needed, but only on his hands, arms and maybe legs. Can also shoot fire balls and a stream of fire. But only for a few minutes before becoming fatigue. Last time Izuku used this ability, he almost burned down his house. Thankfully he didn't. Though he had to make a convincing lie to his mom. Only uses this Quirk if needed. This Quirk's type is a hybrid of Emitter and Transformation.**

 **Stone Mimicry Quirk:**

 **Yet another powerful Quirk Izuku acquire. And the most difficult. Took him three days to hunt the original owner down. With this Quirk, Izuku is able to turn his whole body into stone. While stronger and tougher than before. He can only handle so much before risking something to crack or break off. It also makes Izuku slower and weigh more too. An excellent defense and combat Quirk, Izuku finds himself using this Quirk if things get too hairy. This Quirk's type is Transformation,**

 **Sound Emission Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku emit a shockwave of sound from his hands. Very similar to Present Mic's Quirk. Except Izuku can only use his hands. The shockwaves he makes are able to push objects and even people. The high pitch wave of sound is able to annoy and even cause some people to get bloody noses or their ears to bleed. It can even render some people unconscious. Izuku has speculated that at the right pitch he could even beak things apart. Though that's just a theory. Drawbacks, can only use for 5 minutes or less. Also doesn't travel well through underground, just like Present Mic's. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Alright… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy and sorry for any typos or errors!**

" **Have no fear!"** All Might stated with a booming and righteous voice. His smile was big and bright that would make his enemies fear him, and give his allies and citizens hope. " **For I am HERE!"**

 **An Hour Later, Musutafu City Police Headquarters**

In a small cell, deep in Police Headquarters. The vigilante/villain known as The Stalker was cuffed and heavily chained. Sitting on a metal chair next to a toilet and small bed. That wasn't all. Two cameras were also watching his every move too. Also with a heavily armored and armed guard. Who looked somewhat nervous.

The Police usually don't do this unless the perp or offender was a serious villain. Which The Stalker was apparently.

It had been an hour since the "incident" happened. Where Stalker lost control and had a fight with three Pro Heroes. Easily beating them and having them at his mercy. An hour since he endangered countless civilians. An hour since he saved the lives of those he endangered. An hour since he was saved and apprehended by All Might. His hero.

By now word would have gotten to the media. On what happened, and probably who he was. Stuff like that wouldn't be difficult for the media to find out. The Police probably knew everything about him by now. They might be calling his mom and telling her what happened. What he did.

Stalker sighed, making the guard tense.

His life was over. His dreams and goals were gone with the wind. Everyone in Japan probably knew who was and what he was. A villain… a monster. Still though, deep down he was kind of happy.

No one got hurt, well… not killed anyways by his crazed hunger. He saved a few people too. He even got to meet his hero All Might. Even though he was the one who cuffed him and brought him to the police.

But he was still a little down, more scared than anything. Not about him, well maybe a little. No, he was afraid for his mom. What was she going to do when she found out what happened. What he is. Stalker couldn't imagine. He didn't want to.

As Stalker continued to think about his mom and his fate. A door could be heard opening, then shutting. He then heard two sets of foot steps walking. Finally two people appeared from around the corner outside his cell. One was the police officer who All Might handed over to. He had a kind yet serious face, he was tall man with short black hair and black eyes. As a member of the police force, he was wearing his uniform. He wore a signature tan overcoat and a matching hat. The other person was a sickly and very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He had spiky, dishevelled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He had a very long neck and his eyebrows were absent. He wore some baggy clothes. This man looked familiar to Stalker but he couldn't figure out why.

Both men stopped in front of Stalker's cell. The officer holding onto a clipboard and the other just standing there. Looking at Stalker strangely.

"Izuku Midoriya aka The Stalker, middle schooler for Orudera Junior High School. Age 14, mother's name is Inko Midoriya and father's name is Hisashi Midoriya. No criminal record to speak of. Well, used to anyway. And yet I only see one thing wrong on this board. You know what that is?"

Stalker, now known to be Izuku Midoriya just sat there. With a look of shame, he remained quiet. Making the officer sigh.

"It says here you're Quirkless. And yet you not only showed you have a Quirk. But you have 7." The officer stated eyeing Izuku suspiciously. The other did the same. Izuku remained quiet, his eyes stared at the men with indifference. "Tell us… how did that happen? And why you're hunting people with Quirks. How many do you have that you haven't shown?"

Izuku just remained quiet. That is until he looked up at the men.

"Is… everyone alright?"

Both men were surprised by what Izuku said. They looked over at each other, the sickly looking man a gave a nod to officer who nodded back.

"Mt. Lady and Eraserhead were hurt, but not too badly. A few civilians got a couple scrapes and bruises. The only who was seriously hurt was Kamui Woods. He suffered a broken leg and dislocated shoulder."

Izuku eyes widened in shock, then in horror as he lowered his head. Which confused both men and the guard. But what happened next changed their confusion into shock. Izuku, began to cry.

Tears began to slowly fall towards the floor and down his face. His expression was filled with guilt and shame.

"I… I didn't w-want to hurt anyone." Izuku softy sobbed out as he tried to keep himself together. "The hunger… I can't stop it. No matter what I do it's always there. God… I'm a monster."

Everyone looked at Izuku strangely again.

"What hunger?" The sickly man asked. "Son, we can't help you unless you help us. Tell us what's wrong? How did you receive those Quirks? Do you know anyone else like you?"

All these questions, the sickly man needed to know. The officer stayed quiet as he awaited for Izuku to say something.

However Izuku just sat there with his head still low. That is until he eventually looked up to face the man. With a very dark look.

"There's no else like me… I'm a monster." Izuku murmured darkly as closed his eyes. "Whatever charges you have on me, I'll accept them. Just please… leave me alone."

The sickly man didn't look like he was ready to leave. But before he could say anything the officer stopped him. Giving him a small shake of his head. The sickly man just sighed and nodded. The officer turned around to give the guard a nod, who gave a small salute. Both men were about to leave, but stopped when Izuku decided to speak once last time.

"I'm sorry… tell everyone I'm sorry." Izuku softy whispered out. "Especially my mom…"

Both men looked shocked by this, then resumed walking away. However the sickly man gave Izuku a sympathetic glance before leaving. Soon Izuku was all alone again. The guard and cameras watching over him like a hawk. He could break out of here. Use any one of his Quirks. But he decided to stay like this. He deserved it. At least until the hunger came back. It always comes back.

A monster, that's all he was.

Meanwhile as Izuku wallowed in guilt and shame in his cell. The two men who had just gotten done talking to him. Were discussing recent events, namely about what happened and Izuku.

"So, All Might. What are you thinking about?" The officer asked the sickly man, now known to be All Might! "Do you think this kid has anything to do with… you know who?"

All Might just sighed.

"I don't know Tsukauchi. That boy used multiple Quirks just like him. So maybe?" All Might murmured out with conflicted face. Tsukauchi looked over at his friend worryingly. "Still… what I saw that boy do. I'm still having trouble that someone involved with One For All would risk everything for innocent people. That boy saved those people without a second thought, he even worked willingly with the people he was fighting with."

Tsukauchi nodded. Why would Izuku risk his life for a couple of civilians? Why did he care? From all the stories and rumors about The Stalker. One would think Izuku would make an escape during the chaos. But he didn't. He stayed and revealed his identity to help and save people. Even going so far to risk his life. Why though?

"What do you think he was talking about in there? About hunger?" Tsukauchi asked All Might. "Do you think that's why he's after Quirks? I've never heard of such Quirk before."

That's when All Might stopped. Causing Tsukauchi to stop as well. The Detective looked over at his friend to see he had a rather serious expression on his face.

"I have. Only heard stories about it. From my teacher and Gran Torino. Apparently a long time ago in the states. A man could take Quirks, which resulted in a hunger for more. How he got these Quirks wasn't pretty I heard. He was considered to be the first Quirked serial killer in history."

Tsukauchi looked shocked and a bit shaken by this.

"What was this guy's name?" Tsukauchi asked still reeling from what he heard.

All Might just stood there for awhile, before he resumed walking.

"His name… was Sylar."

 **Meanwhile At The Midoriya Apartment**

In a large Apartment complex, in a small apartment. A short and plump woman with short green hair that was tied into a pony tail on her felt side. Looked very worried and jumpy. She was currently on the phone talking to her best friend, Mitsuki Bakugo. Mother to Katsuki Bakugo, her son Izuku's former friend.

The reason why she was talking to her that she was growing more worried that Izuku hadn't come home yet. Something he's been doing a lot as of late. She was hoping that he'd stop by at Mitsuki's. Unfortunately he hadn'. Not in a long time.

"Thank you Mitsuki. I'm sorry to bother you. No, I'm alright. If you do see Izuku, please tell him to call me. Alright, bye."

Inko Midoriya sighed as she hung up the phone. Her worries for her son and where he was were only growing. Inko soon found herself walking towards the living room. Where she took a seat on the couch.

"Where are you Izuku… why have you been acting so strange?"

Inko wasn't a fool, for the last few months she knew something was going on with her son. She was a mother after all. She knew Izuku was sneaking out at night, or not coming home from school after a long time for a reason. She just didn't know why. At first it she thought it was because he just a teenager. But that changed when he started coming home in bad shape.

Usually he'd come home with cuts, scrapes, bruises and even burns at one point. Inko thought it was because he was getting bullied. But that wasn't it. Her son was changing. He's been reading tons of books, magazines and manuals. Some stuff that were too advanced for him. But he would finish those kind of books in a few hours. He'd also spend hours in his room, isolating himself. Which only got her more worried. He's also been writing crazy stuff on a handmade manual he's made. Detailing Quirks, their strengths and weaknesses. She's even seen her Quirk on there.

All of this craziness began a few months ago. When Izuku came rushing home and locked himself in his room. Like he did something terrible. Inko tried to talk to him but he wouldn't come out. Not for hours. Until he did. When he came out, Izuku acted differently. More cautious and curious. Eventually things went back to normal. For awhile. That is until Inko noticed that Izuku was acting strange again.

Inko noticed that Izuku would watch her or loom over her strangely. Like he was studying her or waiting for her to mess up or something. She began to fear him a little when she found him looming over her when she was sleeping. Eventually all that stopped. Right around that villain known as The Stalker showed up.

Another reason she didn't want Izuku to be late at night. Inko heard the rumors and news reports about The Stalker. A mysterious villain/vigilante that would stalk people at night. Usually bad people. But Inko didn't want her or Izuku to ever encounter them. She also heard that he or she would leave their victims brain dead. A shell of their former selves.

Inko didn't want that happening to her poor Izuku.

"I should probably watch some TV until he comes homes." Inko stated with another sigh as she turned on the TV. She looked to see that it was a breaking news report. "I wonder what's happening?"

" _Breaking news, an hour ago in the middle of a crowded street. An unexpected villain attack took place. That involved Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and another mysterious Pro Hero. The villain that attacked… was revealed to be The Stalker. A mysterious villain that many consider a vigilante who recently showed up these last few mouth. Attacking and leaving his victims in a vegetative state. Many of whom were pretty criminals."_

Inko sat up straight as she listened to the report carefully. She began to have a very sinking and dark feeling down in her stomach. She hoped her son was alright.

" _The fight was rough and resulted in Kamui Woods and the other Pro Hero being hospitalized. Leaving only Mt. Lady to face The Stalker alone. During the altercation, Mt. Lady unknowingly put innocent lives in danger."_

" _Thankfully no one was seriously hurt or lost their lives. Thanks to The Stalker, who stopped a collapsing building from falling on many innocents. However he unknowingly placed his life in danger, but before anything happened. Japan's number 1 hero All Might saved the day and apprehended The Stalker. Resulting in his arrest."_

Inko gave out a small sigh of relief. She was glad no got hurt to badly, or worse got killed. She was also glad that no good Stalker was behind bars now. That's one worry off her chest. Unfortunately her son wasn't back yet. Before Inko knew it the news report continued, so she brought her attention back on the TV.

" _Reports are sketchy. But The Stalker was shown to have been using multiple Quirks. Many reliable witnesses can confirm this. Unfortunately we are unable to confirm this for ourselves. On the other hand after being apprehended we were able to confirm his identity. With cooperation from the police and Pro Heroes."_

Inko just sat there waiting for them continue. Not knowing she was going to have the shock of her life. Before she knew it, they showed the Stalker in a mugshot. Cuffed and chained, while having a guilt and shamed looking expression.

Inko sat there… her face and eyes were widened. In shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe it.

"I… I-Izuku…?"

 **A Little While Ago At The Bakugo Household**

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT SHITTY DEKU IS!"

Katsuki Bakugo yelled out with a vein appearing on his forehead. Katsuki was an average height for his age. He had ash blonde hair and had red eyes. He was currently outside the backyard of his home training. But couldn't because of his mom. Apparently because Deku's mom was calling. Asking if they'd seen him.

"Fine, YOU SHITTY BRAT! And stop yelling!" Katsuki heard his mom yelled out in the house.

Katsuki just growled out as he fired off a small explosion from his palms!

 **BOOM!**

His Quirk was call Explosion. It's an emitter Quirk. It was a deadly and powerful Quirk. That matched a bit like his personality.

Katsuki growled again as he kept on using his Quirk. The sweat he was working was helping him out a lot. This how he burned off steam. And as of late he's been so pissed off. The reason?

"Deku!" Katsuki snarled out with a pissed off expression.

As of late Izuku, who called Deku. Because he was a Quirkless and shitty nerd. Had been getting on his nerves lately.

It happened a few mouths ago. On a day he would remind Deku how worthless he was along with his friends. They would usually beat him up and they did. But this time was different. It was almost he was enjoying it. Seeing their Quirks in action. It creeped them out that they stopped bullying him. Lately that's all he's been doing. Sneaking around trying to see how people's Quirks worked. Writing everything in that little manual of his.

"I'm gonna destroy that little fucking manual next time I see it!" Katsuki yelled out as he kept firing explosions. "That'll show that Quirkless shit head."

While Katsuki and Izuku used to be best friends when they were kids. That changed when he got his Quirk, and Deku didn't. It showed him that he was powerful. And that Deku and everyone else were just pebbles in his way. Deku was a pebble. An annoying pebble. That's all he was.

With one last furious yell, Katsuki was done. After recovering his breath, he decided to head inside and hit the sack.

"That shit head better be home with his mom. Good for nothing dumbass shouldn't worry her like that."

While he didn't care about Izuku. Katsuki cared for his mom just like his own. She was kind and always smiling. Deku didn't deserve such a woman as a mother. Katsuki was just about to open the back door. His mom called out for him.

"KATSUKI! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Katsuki groaned out in anger as he came marching inside. Eventually he made to the living room where his mom and dad were. Their faces in shock as they looked at the TV. Before Katsuki could say anything his gaze was on the TV. And what he saw he couldn't believe.

" _Reports are sketchy. But The Stalker was shown to have been using multiple Quirks. Many reliable witnesses can confirm this. Unfortunately we are unable to confirm this for ourselves. On the other hand after being apprehended we were able to confirm his identity. With cooperation from the police and Pro Heroes."_

The TV showed the mugshot of Izuku in his Stalker gear all chained and cuffed. While having a dejected and guilty expression.

" _His name is Izuku Midoriya. He is 14 years old and is a Junior High School student at Orudera Junior High School. He's reported to have been Quirkless, but that appears to not be the case. Since many witnesses and Pro Heroes can confirm he has multiple Quirks. We are unable to reach Mr. Midoriya for comment. However we are working on getting one from his family and authorities who apprehended him. Stay tune for more information."_

No one in the room could believe it. Katsuki more than anyone. His mom was the first one to snap out of it, she quickly headed to the phone and began to try and call Inko. Katsuki's dad just there on the couch. Still shock. The same for Katsuki. Who still couldn't believe it. Izuku Midoriya, Deku. Was the infamous and feared Stalker. The boogeyman to thugs and lowlifes everywhere.

"No… fucking… way!"

 **Meanwhile Elsewhere**

Word was already spreading about Stalker, aka Izuku Midoriya. How he attacked Pro Heroes and had them at his mercy. How he revealed his identity to the world to save a group of people from death. All because of a Pro Hero's fault. How he is risked his own life.

Many who knew Izuku could believe it, some refused to believe it. Word of the Stalker being a child reached many lowlifes and thugs everywhere. Some of whom had lost friends or rivals because of him. Now that he was in police custody, they had nothing to fear anymore. Some where even thinking about getting payback. Maybe by attacking that school of his or paying his family a visit.

While that was happening, a mysterious large man sitting in a large medical chair. While being hooked to a number of machines and other things. Couldn't help but chuckle at the news he was hearing on the TV.

"Something wrong Master?" A well mannered and serious voice asked in the shadows. "Does something about this bother you?"

The man just chuckled again.

"No Kurogiri, it amuses me that someone could have a Quirk so similar to Sylar's would be around. And to be someone so… ordinary too. And in my backyard of all places."

"Do you want me to retrieve him?" Kurogiri asked still lurking in the shadows.

The man sighed as he was in deep in thought.

"No, let's see what happens to this dear boy. Right now he's little more than an animal. If he does prove himself. Maybe we'll recruit him into our ranks. But for now we shall wait."

"Yes Master, I understand."

Kurogiri said before a loud whooshing was heard. And Kurogiri was gone. Leaving the man to his thoughts.

"I wonder child, how will you end up? Will you be like Sylar and follow his path just as he began? Or will you follow the path he chose after that "incident"? Will you become an ally… or a rival just like him?"

The man leaned forward on his chair a bit, revealing his face. The man's face seemed to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he had no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though outlines of eye sockets could be seen.

"Whatever happens… I'll watch you closely. Izuku Midoriya."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Looks like Izuku's secret is out. He's even caught the eye of The League Of Villains. So, Izuku is locked up. What will he do? Will he escape or wait for a miracle to happen? Will he follow the path of Sylar? Or forge his own? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Sorry of this was a short chapter. I'll try harder next time. Anyways I still need suggestions for pairings. Even if they're not for Izuku. I'm all ears. I also need 3 Quirks for Izuku. Name them, detail them and how he got them. Also expect more Heroes References and names to pop up from time to time. Remember, leave your suggestions, questions, ideas and general feedback in a review. Expect the next chapter after I update my other stories. Some of which I recommend you check out. So… see ya! Sorry for any errors or typos! And please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Break Out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: I really didn't think this story would become this popular. Thanks guys. I also want to thank everyone for leaving reviews. Along with the Quirks and pairings you recommended. Unfortunately while I love all the Quirks you've guys made. I can only choose 6. Don't worry though. This story is just happening and a lot can happen. Before we start I want to clear something up, Izuku's main Quirk is pretty much like One For All and Sylar's ability. Except when Izuku takes a Quirk, the person is still alive technically. He also takes their memories and experiences. Which helps him use the Quirk he took better but also leaves some of the bad stuff. Like their desires and fears but only for awhile. Anyways, this chapter might have a bit of action but we'll see. Before we start just want to say leave a review with your suggestions for pairings and feedback. Again I'm sorry if my grammar is shit, I usually read over the chapter or let my brother do it. But we don't really have the time. I'd love to have a beta reader but I don't how that works. Also here are the Quirks I've decided Izuku will have. Sorry if yours aren't on here. But don't worry, you'll never know what might happen. Here are the Quirks Izuku currently has in his collection by Sandman001 and rickyp01.**

 **Pied Piper Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to control rodents. Original user was a local knowledge broker who used rats, mice and other vermin to set up a spy-network across the city, Izuku took his Quirk and left him brain dead when he realized that the man in question had found out about his identity and intended to blackmail him into taking out one of his rivals. Unfortunately the range of his control matters how many rodents he's controlling. He can control an army if needed. But can only give them one or two commands before dispersing. This Quirk is good for info gathering and sabotage, even for confusing and scaring enemies if controlling an army. Izuku never liked rodents but found them useful and somewhat cute after receiving this Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Sawdust Quirk:**

 **A relatively small-scaled Quirk allowing for the creation of sawdust. Izuku uses this mainly for the old "throw sand in the opponents eyes" manner. Or uses it's porous nature to sponge up dangerous substances. Which are usually poisons, drugs, oil, nitroglycerine to prevent accidents. Original owner was a pyromaniac, he'd set a match in a room and throw a lot of sawdust in the air. The sawdust would violently burst into flames serving as a quick way to light buildings on fire, using it as an explosive is also possible when combined with Izuku's Pyrokinesis Quirk. Takes time to gather sawdust out of nothing, helps a lot if wood or other materials are nearby. Drawbacks, can only use so much before becoming tried. Izuku noticed that using Pyrokinesis with the sawdust, can cause an explosion. Which reminds him of Kacchan's Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Lighting Rod Quirk:**

 **Unlike the name suggests, this Quirk does more than draw lightning. This particular Quirk is rather powerful. When Izuku recently got his Pyrokinesis Quirk. He encountered this Quirk after a normal hunt. Unfortunately he had trouble because apparently the original holder could take his attacks and redirect them somewhere else while appearing completely fine. Eventually he did defeat him and took his Quirk. This Quirk allows Izuku to take serious attacks and redirect them somewhere else, notably the ground. Only works on element attacks and maybe some physical ones. Can only use this Quirk for a minute or two at a time. And can only handle so much before getting overwhelmed. Izuku uses this if he finds himself in a pickle, he can take most attacks and be fine. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Alright there you have it. The other Quirks will be shown at the end. Don't worry to those whose Quirks didn't get pick. Anything can happen. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

"I wonder child, how will you end up? Will you be like Sylar and follow his path just as he began? Or will you follow the path he chose after that "incident"? Will you become an ally… or a rival just like him?"

The man leaned forward on his chair a bit, revealing his face. The man's face seemed to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he had no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though outlines of eye sockets could be seen.

"Whatever happens… I'll be watching you closely. Izuku Midoriya."

 **With Izuku**

The last hour had been quiet for Izuku. The guard and cameras were still watching him, but everything seemed alright. They still got chained up like some kind of animal. Sitting on this metal chair was getting uncomfortable but he powered through.

Everything seemed fine, but that quickly changed.

The hunger, it came back!

Izuku began to sweat and shake. He hated this. He wished he was Quirkiness because this feels like a curse if anything. Maybe if he had his manual and could write on it. It would calm him down. Sadly he left that back at home.

"I'm in control. I'm in control. I'm in control." Izuku murmured as he repeated himself over and over. Greatly unsettling the guard. "I'm in control damn it!"

The guard have enough and tapped their baton aggressively on his cell bars.

"Keep it down!" The guard ordered with a sneer. "Freak."

Immediately after that, Izuku froze. Like he completely shut down. A minute later Izuku looked up and smiled darkly at the guard.

"No problem officer." Izuku softly said in a slightly creepy tone and smile.

The guard flinched, this kid was really freaking him out. He wished that next guy on shift would come already. He's heard the rumors about this kid and he doesn't want to end of like his victims.

The guard eventually eased up a bit and leaned up against a wall. This was going to be a hell of a shift. While that was happening, the guard failed to notice that Izuku was doing something strange. He lowered his head to hide that his eyes had changed? They changed into the eyes of a rodent, a rat or mouse's.

Meanwhile outside in a dark alley. Three rats were eating garbage and scurrying about, that is until they suddenly stopped. Their eyes slightly changed color into a dark red. Then like they were ordered, all three rats began to scurry along the Police Station. Eventually they found what they were looking for. A broken and opened vent. The rodents scurried in and were off to do what they were told.

To find a safe exit and help release their master. Who's hunger… had returned.

 **With All Might And Others**

Japan's 1 hero All Might, was currently still in his sickly form. He was in a large office. Which belonged to his friend Tsukauchi. He was sitting in a chair, deep in thought. He wasn't alone in the office. Tsukauchi and few others were present with him. They were watching a small TV that was showing the news. And all they were talking about was the incident.

"This is rather troubling." Nezu stated with a sigh. Nezu was a Pro Hero and principal at U.A. High School. He looked to be a small anthropomorphic dog/bear/mouse thing in a elegant suit. "It looks like someone has leaked the information we have on Izuku Midoriya. Which will cause some difficulties for us I'm afraid, and for young Izuku's family."

The people present couldn't help but agree.

The people in the office, other than Tsukauchi. Were all Pro Heroes. Eraserhead, Shota Aizawa. Who had a couple of bandages on, courtesy from his fight with Izuku. His coworkers tried to convince him to stay in the hospital or take the night off. But of course he didn't listen or care. He wanted to stay close by in case something happened to Izuku. For some reason he was interested in our young Stalker. For whatever reason.

Nemuri Kayama aka Midnight, the 18+ only hero. Hizashi Yamada aka Present Mic. Sekijiro Kan aka Vlad King, Blood Hero. Ken Ishiyama aka Cementoss and The Space Hero Thirteen were all there too. They were all gathered to discuss what they were going to do with Izuku, and deal with the aftermath of the incident.

"We may need to place Inko Midoriya under police protection. Maybe even Pro Hero protection too." Cementoss stated in a serious yet well spoken tone. "Because of her son's sudden reveal as The Stalker, many might want to attack or kill her for her son's actions. Most of his victims had family and allies who seemed to want such retaliation. We should bring her here just in case."

Few of the heroes nodded, expect one.

"So, you just want to force this poor woman into more grief?" Midnight asked in a harsh and serious manner. "Her son is in jail and charged for being a vigilante and multiple charges. And you want to bring her in "just in case". The poor woman is probably losing her mind because she was told on the news of all places. That her son is in jail."

"For being a vigilante and having a whole list of victims under his belt." Cementoss countered in a well mannered tone. That still made Midnight growl in response. "Her son is a menace that attacked and injured Pro Heroes on duty. And for that he's in jail because of it. And because of him her life maybe in danger. She's just going to have to accept that."

Everyone in the room could tell this was going to get ugly. Midnight glared at the cementing hero with anger.

"You son of a-"

Thankfully before things could escalate. Thirteen got in between the two, along with Vlad King.

"Look, we're not here to fight with one another. We're here to discuss are next move." Thirteen calmly stated trying to defuse the situation. "While I agree with what you're saying Midnight. Cementoss is right. Inko Midoriya might need protection just in case. Alright?"

Midnight and Cementoss glared at each other for the longest time. Until Midnight sighed and nodded.

"Good, so we'll contact Mrs. Midoriya to come down to the station. Just in case. After all, she might want to check on her son." Thirteen stated getting more nods from his colleagues. "Speaking of which. How is he?"

Tsukauchi sighed as he grabbed the remote to the TV and changed the channel. Which showed Izuku, chained up with his head lowered. Unmoving.

"He's been like that for the last hour. He hasn't said much. The Chief isn't back from Tokyo yet. So we haven't really got to question him. Chief wanted to take this one personally." Tsukauchi explained to the heroes. Even though that was a lie. Since he and All Might questioned him a little over an hour ago. But they didn't need to know that. "We thought about moving him to a more secluded and powerful cell. Since we don't know the full extent of his Quirks. We also have other prisoners too. If he does managed to break out. What's stopping him from taking their Quirks? He's a complete wild card."

Most of the heroes still couldn't believe it. How could a boy with such a mundane background and ordinary face, be so powerful. And one of the most infamous vigilantes in Japan. Who hasn't even been that active that long.

"Still hard to believe this punk could have so much power. I still can't believe he beat you Aziawa. Sure you had those two rookies with you, but how could you let that kid get the better of you?" Vlad King asked as he pointed at the TV. Aziawa didn't say a word, he just scoffed and looked away. Which made Vlad King grin. "I'm sure I could have handled it."

"I doubt it."

Everyone looked in surprise to see All Might with a serious face.

"I fought someone like that, with multiple Quirks. Aziawa and those rookies are lucky to be alive. There's no telling what he would have done if he was like the one I fought." All Might explained in a dead serious tone. That made Vlad King's grin disappear. Everyone remained quiet as they listened to All Might. Who looked at the TV. "Why did he reveal his identity and risk his life to save people? The man I fought, he would have let those people die in an instant. Why didn't he do it?"

Everyone was stunned and remained silent. Asking the same question as well. Why?

"Does it matter? He's a vigilante, who's left countless victims in his path. All of whom are brain dead. Even though they weren't model citizens. Izuku Midoriya is a criminal. Simple as that." Vlad King coldly stated, only getting a few nods. "He's also an unregistered Quirk user. Even if he doesn't mean it. He can't control his Quirk or Quirks. He is a danger to himself and those around him. He also attacked three Pro Heroes and endangered those people he saved. It doesn't matter what good he's done, he's dangerous and needs to be locked away."

While most wouldn't put that way. Vlad King was right. Izuku Midoriya wasn't like most kids. He was different. He was dangerous.

"You are wrong my dear friend."

Everyone looked to see Nezu smiling as he watched TV.

"If we started locking people away because they can't control their Quirks or understand them. Then we would be no better than the evil we fight against everyday." Nezu stated still smiling. He then turned to All Might. "You see it too don't you my friend. While he has made mistakes, I believe Izuku Midoriya has untapped potential. All he need is a guiding hand, or hands."

That's when he looked over to all his colleagues. Who suddenly realized what he was insinuating.

"Oh come on."

"You can't be serious."

"That's a crazy idea, even for you Nezu."

All Might just sat there stunned. Did Nezu see something in Midoriya that he also saw? It's true that he did feel sympathetic towards Izuku. But what he did was wrong. While he didn't have a choice, what he did to feed his hunger and gain those Quirks was wrong. At least he had yet to taken a life.

In a strange way, All Might felt something towards young Midoriya. Like he saw a bit of himself in the troubled boy. Could it be that… he was the one he was searching for? A successor? The way he saw him risk everything to save those people, that woman and her child. Even if meant he would die. He didn't even hesitate.

It frightened All Might to see so much of All For One in Izuku. Not just by Quirk or Quirks alone. But the way he acted when he fought Aziawa, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady. That hunger and anger in his eyes. It was like seeing a younger All For One.

Still though, when he Izuku rushed in to save those people. It was like seeing a ghost. Especially when he saw him smile afterwards, when he was so close to getting crushed. It reminded him of what his sensei once told him.

" _When you have to save someone, they're usually in a scary situation. A true hero saves not only their lives, but also their spirits... That's what I believe. So no matter how scary things get, give 'em a smile, as if to say, "I'm a-ok". The people in this world who can smile are always the strongest."_

All Might remembered Izuku's smile, and compared it to his sensei's smile. It was like looking at a ghost. If there was a chance for him a long time ago, a child with no Quirk to become a hero. Then maybe there was a chance for Izuku. Even though he's caused pain and trouble as The Stalker. Everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe Izuku deserved one too.

All Might sat there for the longest time. Deep in thought. Finally it looked like he was about to speak, but before he could something unexpected happened.

The lights and TV suddenly went out!

 **FOOM!**

Everyone looked around to see everything was off, even the lights outside the office. Many people outside gasped or asked what was going on. Suddenly a dim light came on everywhere, which was the emergency power. That only powered the lights and cells.

"What's going-"

Before Midnight could finish that sentence. A loud and thunderous explosion was heard! That shook the building a little!

 **BOOM!**

Everyone almost lost their balance but quickly recovered. All Might looked over to Tsukauchi, who had a worried expression on his face. He then looked to the rest of the heroes. Who all knew what happened and who's the cause. And why.

"Lock down the building!"

 **A Little While Ago With Izuku**

For the guard watching over Izuku, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. After all he was guarding the most wanted guy in Japan. He's heard some scary stuff about this kid. How he left people brain dead.

While the kid didn't look it. He was dangerous. At least that's what the lieutenant told him.

As the guard continue to worry or complain to himself. Izuku just sat there, his head lowered. So the guard and cameras wouldn't be able to see him using his Quirk. One of them anyways.

This Quirk was called Pied Piper. With it Izuku is able to control rodents. He got this off some crazy info broker who found out his identity. And he couldn't have that. That crazy guy tried to blackmail him into killing one of his rivals. But Izuku decided to put an end to it then and there. So, that's how he got this Quirk.

Which he was using now to break out of here. He needed to get out here and find a quick meal. Then he can head home to his mom and explain everything. After that… well he hadn't thought that much ahead yet. First he needed to break out of here and find someone's Quirk to take. He didn't know who. But he'll get there eventually.

His eyes were still like a rat's. Because he was controlling and through one of his rat's perspective. He'd sent two out to find him a quick and safe exit out of this building. And he think found it. But first he needed to cut the power. Which will make getting out of here a lot easy.

After a good minute Izuku smiled. He found it. The place that powered this whole building. All he needed to do is tell the rat to chew through what looks important and hope for the best. He could use his main Quirk to figure what to do. But he could only understand stuff if he was looking at it with his own two eyes. It was nice to have a weakness with all the power he has.

It made him feel… human.

Izuku then thought of a way out of here. Giving his rat one last command. Izuku turned his Quirk off and began to use another.

A recent Quirk he got a few weeks ago. While not the most powerful or useful at times. Izuku had a plan. With a smile he began to gather sawdust into his hands. This Quirk was called Sawdust, with it he is able to generate sawdust. While on a smaller scale, he could generate more of there was woods or other stuff nearby. But this would have to do for now.

As time went by, Izuku had summoned enough sawdust. Now it was time to put his plan in action. His hands were filled with sawdust. All he had to do was ignite it somehow and try not to get himself injured or worse. After some thinking, Izuku figured something out.

"ARGHHH!"

The guard instantly looked at Izuku and saw him trying to break out of his cuffs and chains! While using his Stone Mimicry. It was easy enough to break the cuffs off, but the chains were a bit more durable! Meanwhile the guard began to panic. People in the other cells on the row stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"The hell going on!?"

"Someone trying to escape!?"

"Better run pig!"

The guard completely ignored the others and focused on Izuku, who had just gotten done breaking out of his chains. Afterwards Izuku began to walk towards the cell bars and to the guard. Who quickly raised his gun at Izuku in fear. Who just smiled.

"Been awhile since I've seen one of those pointed at me. Should tell you it didn't work so well for the last guy." Izuku stated as he continued to walk towards the bars. "Please… just let me out and no one gets hurt. At least I hope."

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" The guard yelled out with his gun still raised. "I'M GIVING YOU THREE SECONDS! DOWN NOW!"

Izuku just sighed as he shook his head. This was going to be difficult.

"THREE!"

"Are you for real? Just open-"

"TWO!"

"Seriously!? You have a gun, I'm currently made out of stone! How do you think this is going to turn-"

"ONE!"

Izuku groaned in annoyance. Suddenly all the lights and everything else turned off.

 **FOOM!**

The guard instantly panicked. He looked around in fear, suddenly a dim lit red light came on. Lighting the entire cell hallway. Which meant that emergency power was on. And that the cells were still locked and shut. However before he could sigh in relief. Izuku was at the cell bars staring at the guard with a smile.

Which caused the guard to raise his gun and fire in fear! Something Izuku hoped for. Before the guard could fire Izuku threw all the sawdust he made at the guard and cell bars. He immediately ducked and shielded himself.

"Boom." Izuku softy stated.

 **BANG!**

The guard fired his weapon, unfortunately for him the sawdust had reached him! The smallest bit of flame from the gun fire. Immediately ignited the sawdust and caused an explosion!

 **BOOM!**

The resulting explosion caused the guard to be sent flying! Making him the wall, the resulting force causing him to cry out in pain! The explosion heavily damaged the cell and made the building shake a bit!

Eventually as the dust and building settled. Izuku got up and looked at the cell bars. They looked weak and damaged enough to break through now. With mighty yell he grabbed the bars and pulled with all his might. The bars quickly broke off along with most of the cell door. Izuku then roughly threw them on the ground.

Izuku then walked out of the cell, he looked down at the ground. Looking at the hurt guard. He sighed and frowned.

"You should have let me go." Izuku stated rather darkly. His hunger was in now full control. He didn't know who this guy's Quirk was. But he didn't care. He needed to feed. Now! "Forgive me."

Izuku slowly started to reach down to grab the guard and take his Quirk. But he suddenly stopped! His other hand grabbed the other one and squeezed so hard. That his stone skin began to crack up.

"I'm… in control!"

Izuku tried his best to stop himself, but he couldn't. All seemed lost until he heard a voice and footsteps coming from behind him.

"Back away from that guard kid. He's our ticket out of here."

Izuku turned around and saw three men. One was a fairly tall man with dirty hair who was wearing steel refinery clothes. Most likely his work clothes. He looked rather serious and had his Quirk activated. Which was making his hands look to be covered in hot molten magma.

The other man looked to small and looked like a thug Izuku would hunt for. His clothes were baggy and he had long dark hair. His Quirk was also active. His right arm looked to be covered in metal, his hand looked to be replaced by a long and sharp blade.

The last guy looked like the last guy, a thug. Except he looked more serious and afraid when he saw Izuku. His eyes were a strange glowing green hue. Most likely his Quirk.

"Look I don't care who you are or what you did. But we're going to use that guard as a hostage so we can walk out of this dump." The molten magma guy stated. Causing the metal arm guy to smirk while the eye guy just whimpered. "You in kid? Or you gonna get in the way?"

Izuku just stood there. Like he was in deep thought. Then with a dark smile and hungry look, he clenched his hand. Causing him to stop using his Stone Mimicry Quirk. Suddenly a bit of black haze started to slowly seep out of his mouth.

"I think I have a better idea."

Izuku quickly blew out all the Haze he could. Soon the hallway was completely covered in black Haze.

Screams were then heard quickly after that.

 **A Little While Later Outside The Cell Hallway**

Many police men and women were awaiting outside a large hallway. All them in riot gear with shields and batons. All of them ready to storm the door they all waited next to. The door to the cells where they kept Izuku and three other perpetrators and offenders who broke the law.

This was the only way in or out. They had them trapped.

"What's the situation?" Tsukauchi asked as he came walking into the hallway with All Might who was in his hero form. He was also with a few of the heroes. Eraserhead, Vlad King and Thirteen. The rest of heroes were nearby but were checking to see if anyone was hurt by that explosion. Since they didn't know where or how big it was. "Has anyone tired to break out?"

A police officer in riot gear who looked to be a cat? Shook his head.

"No sir, we heard a bit of screaming but that's all. We would have stormed in right away but we thought we should wait for you and the heroes." Sansa Tamakawa said giving a small salute. Tsukauchi gave a nod, telling him to be at ease. The feline officer nodded, he then pointed to the metal door that led to the cell hallway. "We also couldn't do a thing because of this strange black mist sir. We are waiting for someone to bring some gas mask from the armory."

Tsukauchi and the heroes looked at the heavy metal door. It had a small window, but all it showed on the other side was a black haze. The haze looked to be also seeping from under the door and cracks. But was seeping enough to be a danger. Tsukauchi sighed as he nodded. Looks like they were going to have to wait for those gas masks before they could do anything. But All Might suddenly came up with an idea.

" **Thirteen, think you can get rid of that mist?** "

Everyone looked to the Space Hero. Who nodded.

"Just leave it to me everyone."

Thirteen walked up to the door and bent down a little. He placed his finger under the door which was big enough. Then activated his Quirk, Black Hole. He releases a small vortex from any one of his fingers to suck anything and turn it into dust. Soon he began to suck up all the haze. Eventually the hallway filled with the mist was completely cleared. Making it safe to enter.

"There you all go." Thirteen stated in a rather happy tone.

Tsukauchi smiled and nodded, his expression quickly turned serious. They had a man in their with four dangerous criminals.

"Alright, riot squad get ready to storm the hallway on my command! Heroes, stay close if something happens!"

Everyone around Tsukauchi nodded and got ready. The riot squad awaited his command while All Might and the heroes got ready if anything went wrong. Tsukauchi pulled out his gun, just in case.

"Alright… NOW!"

The riot squad immediately opened the door and rushed in. They were soon followed by Tsukauchi and the heroes!

And what they found, was shocking and a bit horrifying.

"Oh my god."

The whole hallway looked like a battlefield. Slashes, burning parts, melting parts and small craters everywhere. And that wasn't the half of it. The guard that was on shift was unconscious while leaning against a wall. He looked beat up, but not as worse as the other prisoners.

All three of them were laid out in various places. One was laying next to the guard, while one was very injured in an empty cell. That belonged to Midoriya. The last one looked to be thrown against a wall so hard, he was stuck in place.

"Men, check on our man and those prisoners! Be careful, I don't see Midoriya among them!" Tsukauchi sternly ordered getting nods from the officers. Two went to check on the guard while the rest went to check on the prisoners. A minute went by and Tsukauchi grew worried. "Status!?"

"Sir, the guard has some injuries and burn marks but not too serious." One of the officers said as he checked on the guard one more time. "He's just unconscious. But we should probably get him checked out."

Tsukauchi nodded as began to look towards the rest of his men.

"Status!?"

One of the officers checked in with the rest of his colleagues. Then he walked over to Tsukauchi with a sorrow filled expression.

"The prisoners are alive but have suffered major injuries. Unfortunately… they appear to be a unresponsive and in a vegetative state. Just like the rest of The Stalker's victims."

Tsukauchi, All Might and the rest of the heroes were shocked. Tsukauchi was the first to recover and ask the most important question.

"Where is Midoriya?"

Before the officer could reply, another officer called out to them at the end of the hallway. Where the last cell was.

"Sir! Over here!"

Tsukauchi and the heroes quickly made there way to the officer. And where stunned by what they saw.

"You got to be kidding me." Vlad King stated.

All of them were staring at a large melted hole that led to the back alleyway of the building. Big enough for someone to escape through.

"How did he managed that?" Thirteen asked.

Tsukauchi sighed as he frowned.

"The other prisoners, he has their Quirks now."

Everyone still couldn't believe it. Izuku Midoriya, The Infamous Stalker. Had escape and had even more Quirks under his command now. All Might frowned sadly as he looked at the hole. His thoughts went to Izuku.

 **"Where have you gone young Midoriya?"**

 **Awhile Later With Izuku**

In a dark alley, Izuku Midoriya was limping along the alleyways wall. He was holding his right side with his left hand, and he was clenching his teeth in pain. He was hurt. That magma guy got him pretty good. Izuku didn't active his Stone Mimicry fast enough. So now he had a really nasty burn mark. He removed his hand and wished he hadn't. He could see and even smelled burnt flesh. While injuries and wounds were no stranger to him. Not since he became The Stalker. This made him want to puke or cry out in pain.

And that wasn't all he had either.

He had a few cuts and major slash on his back. Thankfully he was able to become stone before that happened. So all that guy slashed was his coat. The rest of his injuries unfortunately were real. He needed to get to a hospital or find help. But he couldn't. For obvious reasons.

"Makes me wish I had a healing or regenerative Quirk." Izuku moaned out with a forced smile. "Almost there… just got to make it."

After a good minute, Izuku finally made to the other side of the alleyway. He then found himself in a lone street. It took him awhile to get here. From dodging cops and heroes. But he was almost there.

"Home."

Izuku looked up to see his apartment complex a block away. He could use Enhanced Jumping to get there quicker. But he was too injured and didn't want to draw attention. With a sigh, Izuku began to walk home. He knew it was a bad idea since that would be the first place the police and heroes would check. But he needed to see his mom now that his mind was clear. To explain and apologize. For everything.

As Izuku continued make his way home. Something shocking happened.

" **DEKU!"**

Izuku froze in place. He dared not move or even breath for the longest time. With a deep sigh and sad frown he turned around to where the voice came from. There a couple of feet from him, stood his former best friend and now main bully standing there. His face and eyes filled with rage.

"Kacchan…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Looks like a fateful reunion has come. Izuku Midoriya, Deku. And Katsuki Bakugo, Kacchan. What will happen. Will the eventual battle between men come a lot quicker than originally thought? Will Izuku finally be able to best his former best friend? Or fall because of his weakened state? Will All Might and everyone find Izuku before something bad happens? What will happen? Find out next time! So yeah, lot of stuff happened. Izuku almost lost control. He gained three new Quirks. Which we'll talk about in a minute. But yeah, All Might and the others have made there minds about Izuku. Or have they? Before I sign off here are Izuku's new Quirks.**

 **Iron Make Quirk:**

 **This quirk allows its user to transform their limbs into iron weapons or objects. They are limited by mass and blood because it uses the iron in the blood to make said weapons and objects. If broken, it would be like loosing a good amount of blood but not a limb. The person can also grow spikes from any part of his body. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Multiple Visual Perception Quirk:**

 **This Quirk was obtained during Izuku's escape. This Quirk allows you to have access to night vision, thermal vision, X Ray vision through objects (only close objects) and something called battle vision. Which allows the user to see the movements of opponents and sometimes objects at lower speeds to improve the user's response time. It's uses can cause an increase in the sensitivity of the eye. Excessive use of this skill causes fatigue and temporary blindness. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Molten Hands Quirk:**

 **With this Quirk Izuku is able to make his hands look and feel like magma. This is the same Quirk that injured him badly. Much like his Pyrokinesis Quirk, yet very different. This Quirk is far hotter and stronger. So much that Izuku can melt a cell wall in a few minutes. A few seconds of touching can burn and injure you far more than any fire based Quirk. Drawbacks, will grow tired in a matter of minutes. Hurting and killing anyone will be far to easy if using this Quirk. So, Izuku vowed to only use in extreme and desperate moments. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **There you go. Wanna thank BetaBrutus, E-sailor-asjm and Askaroth for suggesting and making these Quirks. Unfortunately this will be last time I'll be accepting Quirks. For now anyways. So yeah Izuku has 13 Quirks. And that will be it for now, unless you want him to have One For All like in the show. It's up to you. If you have suggestions for pairings or don't want to have see any. Leave them in a review along with your ideas, questions and feedback. Oh, and if you wanted to see a Heroes character show up on this story. Who would it be and why? I'm open to suggestions. Anyways, I'm out. Expect the next chapter… whenever. Next month at the latest or sooner. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fateful Encounter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **Warning: Bad Language Because Of Kacchan.**

 **AN: Want to thank everyone again for supporting and loving this story. I really didn't expect much out of this story. I only wrote this because I needed to get it out of my system. Also because of season 3 coming out. Anyways want to say that Izuku won't be getting any more Quirks. At least not until USJ Attack or unless All Might gives Izuku One For All. Speaking of which, do you want him to receive One For All or no? And if you want to see any Heroes character make an appearance, who should it be? You know like Hiro Nakamura, Peter Petrelli, Noah Bennet, Sylar or even anybody. Leave all that and your questions, suggestions and feedback in a review. Before we get into the chapter. I'm gonna show you all of Izuku's Quirks. Just in case you forget.**

 **Evolved Intuitive Aptitude Quirk:**

 **Izuku's main Quirk is the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. He can find any problem and solve it. Even make it better than before. Izuku can even understand how people and how their Quirks work. So much that he can copy/steal them. Maybe even use them better. How he does this is by looking into a person's eyes, leaving them in a trance like state as he looks through their memories, fears, goals and dreams. Then he finds out how to copy/steal their Quirk. Unfortunately it leaves the person a vegetable, brain dead. While a powerful and frightening Quirk. It also forces the holder to understand as much as they can, resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which often makes Izuku hunt and seek out people with Quirks. If he sees a powerful Quirk during one of his "hunger" episodes. He might lose control. Izuku often considers this Quirk a curse. This Quirk's type is Mutant.**

 **Pacify Quirk:**

 **One of the first Quirks Izuku acquired. It's a Quirk that is very similar to a telekinesis type Quirk and Eraserhead's Quirk, Erasure. Izuku has the ability to telekinetically grab objects and people. If grabbing ahold of a person he can nullify their Quirks. This Quirk also has drawbacks like so many. He can grab multiple individuals and objects if needed, but can only handle so much. He can only use this Quirk once or twice a day, and for a few minutes. Weight also pays a factor too. If he over uses or try to extend the duration of this Quirk. He'll suffer a nose bleed, headaches and finally faint from fatigue. Further study required. Izuku likes this Quirk because it makes hunting people easier. While not wanting or enjoy hunting people for their Quirks. This Quirk is a lot of help. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Haze Breathing And Exhaling Quirk:**

 **A recent Quirk Izuku acquired. This Quirk gives Izuku the ability exhale a black poisonous gas. That serves as a smokescreen and if breathed in by anyone other than Izuku and without special protection. Will render anyone unconscious. Izuku is also able to breath most toxic gasses with no problems because of this too. When his Pacify Quirks fails, Izuku uses this to apprehend and pacify his prey. Unfortunately after using said Quirk will have bad breath for a few hours. Also if he's out of breath when trying to use it, nothing will come out. While not the best or powerful type of Quirk. Izuku finds it uses satisfactory. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Enhanced Jumping Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to jump extremely high and long distances. Can jump the height of an average building. And leap across building and achieve further distance with ease. Only down side that his legs and feet can only last for so long. 5-10 minutes of jumping is all Izuku can achieve, and that's on a good day. Getting this Quirk was difficult, but after some careful planning Izuku got it with no problems. Izuku finds this Quirk useful if chasing after prey or needing a quick escape. This Quirk's type is Transformation.**

 **Pyrokinesis Quirk:**

 **A powerful Quirk that was very difficult for Izuku to get. The fight between him and the original holder lasted for hours. Similar to Endeavor's Quirk except very limited. Izuku can only manipulate and summon few flames at a time. Needs more training to emit more powerful attacks. Can use fire to engulf his body in combat if needed, but only on his hands, arms and maybe legs. Can also shoot fire balls and a stream of fire. But only for a few minutes before becoming fatigue. Last time Izuku used this ability, he almost burned down his house. Thankfully he didn't. Though he had to make a convincing lie to his mom. Only uses this Quirk if needed. This Quirk's type is a hybrid of Emitter and Transformation.**

 **Stone Mimicry Quirk:**

 **Yet another powerful Quirk Izuku acquired. And the most difficult. Took him three days to hunt the original owner down. With this Quirk, Izuku is able to turn his whole body into stone. While stronger and tougher than before. He can only handle so much before risking something to crack or break off. It also makes Izuku slower and weigh more too. An excellent defense and combat Quirk, Izuku finds himself using this Quirk if things get too hairy. This Quirk's type is Transformation,**

 **Sound Emission Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku emit a shockwave of sound from his hands. Very similar to Present Mic's Quirk. Except Izuku can only use his hands. The shockwaves he makes are able to push objects and even people. The high pitch wave of sound is able to annoy and even cause some people to get bloody noses or their ears to bleed. It can even render some people unconscious. Izuku has speculated that at the right pitch he could even beak things apart. Though that's just a theory. Drawbacks, can only use for 5 minutes or less. Also doesn't travel well through underground, just like Present Mic's. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Pied Piper Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to control rodents. Original user was a local knowledge broker who used rats, mice and other vermin to set up a spy-network across the city, Izuku took his Quirk and left him brain dead when he realized that the man in question had found out about his identity and intended to blackmail him into taking out one of his rivals. Unfortunately the range of his control matters how many rodents he's controlling. He can control an army if needed. But can only give them one or two commands before dispersing. This Quirk is good for info gathering and sabotage, even for confusing and scaring enemies if controlling an army. Izuku never liked rodents but found them useful and somewhat cute after receiving this Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Sawdust Quirk:**

 **A relatively small-scaled Quirk allowing for the creation of sawdust. Izuku uses this mainly for the old "throw sand in the opponents eyes" manner. Or uses it's porous nature to sponge up dangerous substances. Which are usually poisons, drugs, oil, nitroglycerine to prevent accidents. Original owner was a pyromaniac, he'd set a match in a room and throw a lot of sawdust in the air. The sawdust would violently burst into flames serving as a quick way to light buildings on fire, using it as an explosive is also possible when combined with Izuku's Pyrokinesis Quirk. Takes time to gather sawdust out of nothing, helps a lot if wood or other materials are nearby. Drawbacks, can only use so much before becoming tried. Izuku noticed that using Pyrokinesis with the sawdust, can cause an explosion. Which reminds him of Kacchan's Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Lighting Rod Quirk:**

 **Unlike the name suggests, this Quirk does more than draw lightning. This particular Quirk is rather powerful. When Izuku recently got his Pyrokinesis Quirk. He encountered this Quirk after a normal hunt. Unfortunately he had trouble because apparently the original holder could take his attacks and redirect them somewhere else while appearing completely fine. Eventually he did defeat him and took his Quirk. This Quirk allows Izuku to take serious attacks and redirect them somewhere else, notably the ground. Only works on element attacks and maybe some physical ones. Can only use this Quirk for a minute or two at a time. And can only handle so much before getting overwhelmed. Izuku uses this if he finds himself in a pickle, he can take most attacks and be fine. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Iron Make Quirk:**

 **This quirk allows its user to transform their limbs into iron weapons, objects or just turn their limbs into metal. They are limited by mass and blood because it uses the iron in the blood to make said weapons and objects. If broken, it would be like loosing a good amount of blood but not a limb. The person can also grow spikes from any part of his body. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Multiple Visual Perception Quirk:**

 **This Quirk was obtained during Izuku's escape. This Quirk allows you to have access to night vision, thermal vision, X Ray vision through objects (only close objects) and something called battle vision. Which allows the user to see the movements of opponents and sometimes objects at lower speeds to improve the user's response time. It's uses can cause an increase in the sensitivity of the eye. Excessive use of this skill causes fatigue and temporary blindness. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Molten Hands Quirk:**

 **With this Quirk Izuku is able to make his hands look and feel like magma. This is the same Quirk that injured him badly. Much like his Pyrokinesis Quirk, yet very different. This Quirk is far hotter and stronger. So much that Izuku can melt a cell wall in a few minutes. A few seconds of touching can burn and injure you far more than any fire based Quirk. Drawbacks, will grow tired in a matter of minutes. Hurting and killing anyone will be far to easy if using this Quirk. So, Izuku vowed to only use in extreme and desperate moments. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **13 Quirks! Almost as much All For One has. Alright, with that out of the way! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy and please leave a review! Aldo forgive me for any errors or typos!**

"Home."

Izuku looked up to see his apartment complex a block away. He could use Enhanced Jumping to get there quicker. But he was too injured and didn't want to draw attention. With a sigh, Izuku began to walk home. He knew it was a bad idea since that would be the first place the police and heroes would check. But he needed to see his mom now that his mind was clear. To explain and apologize. For everything.

As Izuku continued make his way home. Something shocking happened.

" **DEKU!"**

Izuku froze in place. He dared not move or even breath for the longest time. With a deep sigh and sad frown he turned around to where the voice came from. There a couple of feet from him, stood his former best friend and now main bully standing there. His face and eyes filled with rage.

"Kacchan…"

Both former friends stood there, staring at each other. Katsuki glaring at the wounded Izuku with all his anger. While our young vigilante/hero stood there with a somber expression.

Izuku never thought this would happen. Not in a million years. Maybe in his nightmares but not now.

"What are you doing here Kacchan?" Izuku asked softy in a serious tone.

This caused Katsuki to growl and clench his fists in anger. He wanted nothing more to walk over there and beat Deku until he was an inch from death. But he needed answers.

"What the fuck?! How did a shitty nerd like you get a Quirk?! How did you get a shit ton of Quirks?!" Katsuki yelled out trying to contain his anger but failing. "And why the hell are you a fucking vigilante!? This is all bullshit! Whatever tricks you have to convince those dumbasses, won't work on me Deku!"

Izuku just stood there, still holding onto his injury. The burn he got from that fight. He could feel himself getting weaker. Eventually Izuku sighed as he looked up at Katsuki.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Izuku stated coolly as he turned around to walk away. Shocking Katsuki. "Go home Kacchan, before you get hurt."

As Izuku walked away, heading towards home. Katsuki stood stunned, then that quickly turn into a seething rage. How could such worthless nerd like Deku dare say that to him?! What gave him the right?! His Quirkless ass needed to be taught a lesson! From making his mom worry about him and tricking those shitheads for believing he actually had a Quirk!

The ash blonde hot head's hand began to smoke and burn a little.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me **DEKU!** " Katsuki yelled out as he had enough. And charged at Izuku with his right arm and hand raised! " **EAT SHIT AND DIE!** "

As the explosive Quirk user got closer and closer, Izuku sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this!

Izuku turned around and raised his free arm and hand. He readied himself as Katsuki got closer. And when he was a mere foot away, Izuku let him have it! He used his Sound Emission Quirk!

" **Soundwave Blitz!** " Izuku yelled out as he shot a shockwave of sound at Kacchan!

Who didn't have time to dodge because he was stunned! Izuku did have a Quirk! So, Katsuki was hit by the Shockwave of sound! It was so big and powerful that windows began to break from the buildings behind Katsuki! He was powerless as he had to shut his ears and fall down to one knee.

"ARGHHH!" Katsuki yelled out as Izuku kept on firing his Sound Emission!

Izuku suddenly began to walk towards Katsuki, who remained helpless. Which pissed him off to no end. As Izuku walked towards Katsuki, the shockwave of sound only got stronger. When he did arrive, Izuku stopped using Sound Emission and quickly activated another Quirk before Katsuki could recover and attack.

Izuku's free arm quickly turned into metal! And before Katsuki knew it, he was backhanded by Izuku into a buildings outer wall! Katsuki yelled out in pain as he fell to hard ground. While nothing broke it still hurt like hell. Izuku gave a regretful and sympathetic look at Katsuki who began to get up. His pained expression filled with rage.

"Go home Kacchan… I don't want to hurt you." Izuku said dropping his sympathetic look. "People most definitely heard that. I don't have time to mess around with you. I need to see my mom before the police or Pro Heroes come."

This made Katsuki growl more. He clenched his teeth as he shook off the pain.

"So… you do have a Quirk! More than one huh?!" Katsuki roughly said with a deep scowl. "Don't you dare look down upon me because of that you shithead! I don't care how many Quirks you have! Or even if you are the fucking Stalker! You could be the boogeyman for all I care! I'll still kill your worthless ass!"

Izuku was beginning to grow impatient. He didn't need to hear this. It was always the same with Kacchan. All the yelling and cursing. He was tired of it.

"I'm telling you one last time… go home Bakugo." Izuku stated dropping his former friend's childhood name. Making him flinch a little. "I maybe hurt… but I'm not the same Deku. Go home!"

Katsuki's scowl remained as sparks began to ignite from his hands. He couldn't believe it, Deku of all people! Was threatening him! This was a joke! That attack and backhand he got was a fucking joke! Deku was nothing but a fucking joke!

"So! This what you've been doing?! Hunting lowlife assholes and fighting heroes! Making your mom worry for your worthless ass!" Katsuki yelled out letting all his rage out! He then pointed a finger at Izuku! "All that talk of you wanting to be a hero! That was all bullshit! And you being Quirkless, that's a bullshit lie you've been telling me! You've been making look like a fucking fool! **DEKU!** "

The tension in the air was thick, it almost felt heavy to breath. Katsuki just stood there glaring at Izuku. Waiting for an answer or something. Izuku stood there his heard lowered hiding his expression. He then look up at Katsuki smiling? Suddenly after that he started to laugh. Angering and confusing Katsuki.

"Hahahaahaahaaha!" Izuku laughed out like a maniac. He kept that up for a good minute before calming down and sighing. He then looked to Katsuki with a dark look. "You… really are a fool if you think that's true."

Katsuki backed up a bit, stunned to see this kind of side to Deku. But more angry that he insulted him.

"Look at you, just because you have a flashy and powerful Quirk. You automatically think you're god! Guess what… you're not!" Izuku yelled out in a very uncharacteristic tone. "There are more powerful people out there than the two of us! Who could move mountains, raise storms, destroy cities and kill hundreds in a blink of an eye! And all you can do is cause a tantrum and blow stuff up with your sweat! Your sweat!"

Katsuki clenched his teeth and fists as he let all of Izuku's words process in his head. It pissed him off beyond all belief to be talk down to. And by Deku of all people!

"You know what… between the two of us. I think I'm stronger than you."

That immediately made Katsuki eyes widened in shock, before seething back in a rage. More rage than he's ever felt before. What the hell did Deku just say?

"My main Quirk always me to understand how anything work, especially people and their Quirks. And for the last few months. I've figured what makes you tick Kacchan. I know all your strengths and of course weaknesses. And don't forget… I have more than one Quirk under my command."

Izuku summoned a green flame that engulfed his free hand.

"I have a total of 13 Quirks that I've… "required". 3 of which could easily kill you. If I wanted to. You're strong Kacchan, but you are not stronger than me. While you've been doing a bit of training. You haven't reach your full limit. I on the other hand has been fighting and hunting thugs for months. I have experience and power on my side. And to be perfectly honest… I haven't even reached my full limit."

While most would think Izuku was being arrogant, he wasn't. Months of fighting and hunting had helped him get stronger both physically and mentally. Hell, he could handle 3 Pro Heroes at once. But to be fair. He was at a 100% when that happened. Now? He could barely stand.

Overusing his Pacify Quirk and fighting those prisoners wasn't easy. He had the wounds to prove it. He doubt he could take on Kacchan and win. But he wouldn't know if he didn't try.

Katsuki on the other hand was completely livid.

"Oh yeah?" Katsuki asked awfully calm while still glaring at Izuku. "How about we test that theory of yours… Izuku!"

Izuku shook his head, either in disappointment or anger. He then looked up to Katsuki with a dead serious expression.

"I don't think you want to find that out. Even though I'm injured and a bit tired. I can still take you down." Izuku explained still getting glared by Katsuki. Who was about to lose it. "Go home, or else."

" **ENOUGH!** " Katsuki screamed out as little explosions and flames shot out from his hands! "You think you're hot shit just because you got a few shitty Quirks?! Just because you took down some no named assholes and some Pro Heroes?! Well you're not! You're just a pebble in my path! A worthless fucking pebble! You hear me?!"

Izuku sighed as he slowly began to smile in a cocky way.

"Throwing a tantrum as always. You don't deserve that Quirk. It's like giving a spoiled child a flamethrower. Go home… I ain't repeating myself again." Izuku warned as he moved his other hand from his burn injury. "I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to."

Instead of yelling or threatening Izuku. Katsuki just smiled in a very dark way. He then got into a fighting stance.

"You call that hurting me, you hit like a whiny bitch."

"Guess you know all about that eh Kacchan."

"Ha! Looks like you do have a pair after all!"

Izuku then got into his fighting stance.

This was it. A fated battle between former friends. A long time ago, they were the best of friends. But now, it looks like they were bitter enemies.

"You know this is going to end one way right?"

"Yeah! With you on the fucking ground!"

That made Izuku smile and chuckle a little.

"Promises, promises."

And with that Izuku lifted up both hands and fired his Sound Emission! But just before he fired, Katsuki anticipated this. With a mighty yell the explosion user jumped and fired a powerful explosion from his right hand! Helping him dodge Izuku's attack, then with a animalistic grin he rushed at Izuku!

" **DIE!** " Katsuki yelled out as he got closer and closer to Izuku!

Who barely had enough time to stop his Quirk to activate another one. Izuku quickly activated his Iron Make Quirk, to make a crude but huge metal shield formed from his arm!

When Katsuki made it, he attacked Izuku with a strong explosion! The explosion was so powerful that it sent Izuku flying in the air! Thankfully before he hit the ground. He deactivated Iron Make and activated his Pyrokinesis to summon a huge burst of green flames from his hands! Which launched him in air! And sent him flying towards Katsuki, who looked very annoyed.

"Take this!" Izuku yelled out as he stopped using Pyrokinesis and activated his Haze Quirk!

Blowing out black haze from his mouth as he was flying straight at Kacchan.

Katsuki didn't know what that black mist was, but he knew he shouldn't breath it. With a deep breath he raised his hands and used his Quirk again! He fired two explosions that sent some of the haze away and sent Izuku flying again with a painful grunt.

Thankfully before he hit the ground this time around, Izuku used his Stone Mimicry to soften his landing. Which it did. With a loud crash Izuku landed. Making Katsuki smile. But that smile went away when he saw Izuku in his stone form.

"Gonna take a lot more than fireworks to take me out Kacchan!" Izuku yelled out with a grunt. He was of course bluffing because using his Stone Mimicry right now was very taxing. Especially with his wounds. "Thought you said you were gonna put me on the ground?!"

Katsuki growled in response as he was getting more and more pissed off.

Not wanting to give Katsuki time to attack again. Izuku rushed with all his might at Katsuki. Who looked ready. While not the fastest in this form. Izuku was sure tougher and stronger. He just hoped this form could handle a head on explosion to the face!

Just as Izuku was a few feet away, Katsuki raised his right hand. Getting ready for a right hook. Something Izuku saw coming.

"Predictable!" Izuku yelled out as he quickly grabbed Katsuki's right arm. And with a yell he performed a powerful judo throw! Sending Katsuki over him and throwing him hard on the ground! "Right hook as always!"

All Katsuki could do was yell out in pain as he hit the asphalt of the deserted street. Izuku wasn't done there however. The stone skin vigilante grabbed Katsuki by the hair and threw him across the street! Making him hit the ground hard again.

"Go home Kacchan!" Izuku yelled out punching his fists together. "I could have punched a hole right through you when you were down!"

Katsuki slowly began to get up. His expression was that of anger and pain. But he was focusing more on anger now. Not wanting to give up or listen to Deku. The hothead of a blonde charged at Izuku again with his arm raised. Making Izuku sigh again.

Izuku got on the defensive expecting Katsuki to go straight at him. But he did something completely unexpected. He smiled and used his Quirk, directly under him!? Launching himself in air! And before Izuku knew it Katsuki was in air over him!

"Die!" Katsuki yelled out as he fired off two explosions while on the air that sent Izuku to the ground!

The heat and flames he could handle, it was the force that he was having trouble with! Katsuki landed safely and afterwards, rushed at Izuku again. This time using an explosion that sending him skidding across the asphalt.

Katsuki was smiling as he looked at Izuku, still in his stone form. Trying to get up.

"Where's all that shit talking now Deku?!" Katsuki asked very prideful and aggressively. "Look at you! Even with all your shitty Quirks, you're still getting your ass kicked!"

While Izuku didn't want to admit it. Kacchan was right. He looked all over his body to see cracks. Which meant anymore punishment he got would be risking something to break off. Normally this wouldn't be the case but he's injured and have been overusing his Quirks. He was fighting on borrow time. But Kacchan didn't know that.

Izuku finally got up and stood there deep in thought. Our young hero was running out of options. He could end this fight here and now, but all of his counterattacks involved deadly force. While he admit Kacchan was an ass. He still saw him as a friend. Or at least did.

Eventually Izuku realized something. He did have another Quirk that could counter Kacchan's. Though it was very risky. Since he's really never had to use this Quirk before. However it looked like he had no choice.

Izuku sighed as he deactivated his Stone Mimicry Quirk. He looked at Kacchan, who glared right back at him. The green haired vigilante looked down at his wounds. Specifically his burn mark.

' _Looks like this is it.'_ Izuku thought bitterly with a frown. He then smiled as he began to take off his burned and ripped up coat. Then his ruined shirt. Confusing Katsuki. ' _Darn… I really like that coat too.'_

Katsuki eyes widen in shock by what he saw. All over Izuku's body were cuts, bruises and a massive burn mark on his side. That wasn't all. Katsuki saw old scars and other past injuries all over his body. And that was only on the front. Izuku noticed Katsuki's look and decided to explain.

"Not pretty eh Kacchan. A few of these I got from you and your friends, though those I could handle. The rest are from the lowlifes and others I've fought and hunted over the months. Most are from their Quirks, a few though are from other things. Knives, bats, shivs, pipes and even a gun once. This burn mark and cuts I got all are from the Police station I escaped from. While your explosions hurt, they tickle compared to what I've been through."

Katsuki's shock quickly turned to anger. Even when he had him on the ropes, Deku was still acting like tough shit.

"I'm tired of this! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Katsuki screamed out in anger! "You hear me Deku! I don't give a shit about your sob story! I'm going to end this! And prove you're nothing but a worthless piece of shit!"

Most would be unnerved or even mad about Katsuki raving around. But Izuku smiled and laughed. Only making Katsuki angrier.

"Come on then… Kacchan. I might actually feel something this time."

And that was it! Katsuki yelled out in anger and charged at Izuku one last time! Not bothering to come up with a strategy. Katsuki only wanted one thing. Izuku on the ground!

Just as Katsuki was about to unleash his most powerful explosion he muster. Izuku smirked as he quickly got down and placed his hands on the ground! Then just as Katsuki attacked, Izuku activated his Quirk!

" **DIE!** "

 **BOOM!**

The resulting explosion caused the street and any if not all nearby buildings to shake! The windows nearly that weren't already broken, broke from the shockwave of the explosion! The flames and smoke could be seen from a mile or two. Heroes and police in the area looked up in shock. Then all quickly mobilized and headed to the scene as fast as they could.

For one woman, in a small apartment. Who's been crying and trying to contact the police. She was shocked and scared to see such a large explosion so close to her home. As she looked out she knew those explosions from anywhere. And deep down she felt something. Or better yet someone.

"Izuku…"

Meanwhile back at the battle. Katsuki was panting, that attack was the most powerful and taxing one he's ever made. So powerful that his muscles and fingers were tensing up bad. Soon he smirked. There was no way Deku could have survived that attack. Unfortunately as the dust and smoke began to settle. Katsuki was stunned by what he saw.

Izuku was alive and was completely untouched by the attack?! His hands and whole body looked red hot! Katsuki also swore he heard sizzling of some kind too! Almost like a stove. The ground below him looked to be completely decimated. All the asphalt was gone, only the dirt that laid before was all that was left. Izuku was breathing heavily and had a strained expression. He then smiled as he got up slowly. As his hands left the ground, his body began to slowly cool down.

"You know… that might have actually killed me." Izuku calmly stated in a fake shocked tone. His body look to be cooling off, the sizzling red was all gone. He looked at Katsuki who still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Lucky I'm not a one trick pony eh Kacchan. Also… it's my turn."

Before Katsuki could react, Izuku right hand turn into metal. Then with all the strength his weaken body could muster. Izuku performed a mighty uppercut! Sending Katsuki flying and seemingly knocking him out!

Katsuki hit the ground hard, and this time he wasn't getting up. The surprise attack mixed with Izuku giving it his all in that punched seemed to have helped a lot. Izuku couldn't believe it. He beat his former best friend and main bully!

While anyone would be celebrating. Izuku wasn't. Because how he won wasn't noble at all. He used trickery and multiple Quirks that weren't really his to beat Kacchan. That surprising punch didn't help either, especially since he used his Iron Make Quirk with it.

Izuku looked ready to fall over. But someway and somehow he was still standing. His expression was that of regret as he looked over at Kacchan's unconscious body. He then sighed. While they weren't friends anymore. It still hurt him on the inside to fight his former best friend.

"Forgive me Kacchan… but I doubt you ever will. I didn't mean for this to happen. But you left me no choice." Izuku began to slowly walk towards his home. Eventually passing Katsuki's knocked out body. When passing he gave him a sympathetic glance before resuming his walk. "If this is the last time we meet. I'm glad we… talked. At least for a little while. Goodbye… Kacchan."

As Izuku kept on walking he suddenly stopped. The reason? He wasn't alone.

Before Izuku could activate any of his Quirks, a dozen fiber like threads quickly wrapped themselves around him! Very tightly and immobilizing him. Izuku didn't bother to struggle because he knew it would be pointless. He knew who was doing this.

"Never thought you be in this city of all places. Are you passing through or did they bring out all the big guns for me?" Izuku asked very calmly before turning his head around to see the who captured him. "Tsunagu Hakamata aka Blue Jeanist, No. 4 Pro Hero in Japan. Quirk, Fiber Master. Never thought I'd see you around here."

"What can I say, when I heard The Infamous Stalker had escape as I was passing through. I couldn't help but see what all the fuss was about." Blue Jeanist coolly said in a well spoken yet serious tone. His shirts sleeves seemed to be all cut up but were in fact turned into threads that were restraining Izuku. "To be frank, I'm underwhelmed. I was expecting… someone older."

This caused Izuku to sigh with a depressed face.

"I get that a lot." Izuku stated with a deflated tone. That's when he noticed they weren't alone. "Wow… can't believe they sent this many people after me."

Izuku looked around to see many Pro Heroes converging on him and Blue Jeanist. He saw the likes of Death Arms, Native, Backdraft, Midnight and a bandaged up and tired Eraserhead. All of them major heroes. Even if he was a 100%, Izuku knew he couldn't beat them all. Let alone escape from them.

"You know… if this wasn't such a serious situation. I'd probably be geeking out and asking for all your autographs." Izuku somewhat jokingly said giving a weak smile. That smile turned in to a frown. "Unfortunately looks like that isn't going to happen!"

Before anyone knew it, Izuku activated his Iron Make Quirk and summoned a multitude of metal sharp spikes from all over his upper body! Which cut and weakened the threads restraining him! With a yell he broke out for his restraints. He then got into a fighting stance but not before turning both of his arms into metal.

All the heroes save for Blue Jeanist and Aziawa got on the defensive. Ready for Izuku to attack. But stopped when they saw the condition he was in. He had cuts, bruises, minor burn marks and a real major one. Some couldn't help but cringe or feel sympathetic when they saw all his past injures. This kid looked like a battle worn veteran.

"I'm not going anywhere until… I see my mom!" Izuku yelled out, ready to fight his way out of here. Even though that was impossible. He still wasn't ready to go down, even though his body was failing on him. "I'll… take you all… on!"

Blue Jeanist and Aziawa knew they didn't need to fight or restrain Izuku. His body was already failing on him. It was only a matter of time before he would topple over. And the other heroes were beginning to realize that too.

"Come on kid, give up and come with us." Death Arms said calmly to Izuku. "You're seriously hurt. Let us help you."

"FUCK OFF!" Izuku yelled out aggressively as he stopped using his Iron Make Quirk and immediately activated his Molten Hands Quirk! That got everyone on the defensive again. "I'm… not… going anywhere!"

Suddenly a loud whoosh was heard from behind of Izuku.

 **WHOOSH!**

" **I think you're done young Midoriya.** "

Izuku quickly turned around and came face to face with the towering All Might. Who was looking down at Izuku very sympathetically.

" **Please my boy… stop fighting. And rest.** " All Might told Izuku in a calm yet serious tone. He then placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Making him flinch and putting all the other heroes on edge, in case Izuku was going to attack All Might. But he didn't. " **I promise you'll see your mother. After you get medical attention. You have my word.** "

Izuku didn't know why but he couldn't help but believe him. He didn't want to but something deep down was telling him otherwise. Before Izuku knew it, his Quirk deactivated and felt very tired. Last thing before his body failed on him was All Might's reassuring face. Izuku lost consciousness and fell into the arms of All Might who couldn't help but feel sorry for the young vigilante.

' _ **Rest now young Midoriya.**_ _'_ All Might thought as he picked up Izuku bridal style. He then looked to Aziawa. " **I'm taking him to Recovery Girl. Tell Tsukauchi I'll meet him there. Take care of the other child please.** "

Aziawa didn't make a fuss and nodded. With that All Might leaped high in the air, and began to head to U.A. High School. Leaving the rest of the heroes in the lone street. Backdraft and Midnight went to check on Katsuki. Who was still knocked out.

Meanwhile Aziawa looked where All Might took off with Izuku. And couldn't help but sigh.

"I need a break."

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Damn… that was a rather serious chapter. Sorry again if Izuku seemed OP in this. But remember he's not the same Izuku. If the battle didn't end the way you wanted, remember Izuku had the element of surprise on his side. Along with a bunch of Quirks. Also don't forget Katsuki really hasn't gotten into some serious training yet. So he's not as tough right now. Later though? That's a completely other story. Looks like Izuku bested his bully and former best friend. But he's been caught by All Might again. Will All Might keep his promise? What will happen to Izuku? How's Katsuki going to react when he wakes that he got beat. What will Inko Midoriya do? Find all that out when the next chapter comes out. Whenever. Before I sign off, just wanted to remind you all to tell me what Heroes character should make an appearance in a review. Along with your suggestions, ideas, questions and general feedback. Sorry for any typos. But if I had a beta reader this wouldn't usually happens. But it's OK. Anyways, I'll catch you all later! Bye and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Origins… And Nightmares**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **Warning: Bad Language Because Of Kacchan**

 **AN: Hey guys. Gonna try and keep this short. I'm sorry if I've been gone too long. My parents were on a bender and our either locked up in jail or wandering. I'm on the Rez so it's normal. For me at least. I also know my grammar sucks. But when I feel rushed I don't have time to spell check. It would help if I had a beta reader but it's alright. I'll try harder. Many of you have been wondering what Izuku is going to do. Is he going to try escape again? Will he deal with what his hunger brought upon him? Will he control or let his hunger take control? Is he going to try and join U.A. even after everything he's done? Will he seek out All For One and the League Of Villains? What's his connection with Sylar? All will be revealed in this chapter. If not then in future ones. I'm still consider pairings. I know some of you don't want that, but I'm still open to suggestions. So we'll see. Another thing, you guys are wondering how Izuku is able to use his Quirks effectively even after just receiving them. Well, remember he just doesn't take/copy Quirks when he uses his Quirk. He also takes some of their memories. Which means he understands what and how their Quirks work. But he'll still need more training and practice. He does train here and there. But mainly wants to keep everything a secret. Even though he hasn't killed anyone. It still eats him up. Oh and another thing. Izuku hasn't killed anyone. Yet anyways. He only takes their Quirks and leaving them in a brain dead or vegetable state. Like All For One. Alight before we start just want to say leave a review as always. I like reading your suggestions, ideas and feedback. Now… ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"FUCK OFF!" Izuku yelled out aggressively as he stopped using his Iron Make Quirk and immediately activated his Molten Hands Quirk! That got everyone on the defensive again. "I'm… not… going anywhere!"

Suddenly a loud whoosh was heard from behind of Izuku.

 **WHOOSH!**

" **I think you're done young Midoriya.** "

Izuku quickly turned around and came face to face with the towering All Might. Who was looking down at Izuku very sympathetically.

" **Please my boy… stop fighting. And rest.** " All Might told Izuku in a calm yet serious tone. He then placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Making him flinch and putting all the other heroes on edge, in case Izuku was going to attack All Might. But he didn't. " **I promise you'll see your mother. After you get medical attention. You have my word.** "

Izuku didn't know why but he couldn't help but believe him. He didn't want to but something deep down was telling him otherwise. Before Izuku knew it, his Quirk deactivated and felt very tired. Last thing before his body failed on him was All Might's reassuring face. Izuku lost consciousness and fell into the arms of All Might who couldn't help but feel sorry for the young vigilante.

' _ **Rest now young Midoriya.**_ _'_ All Might thought as he picked up Izuku bridal style. He then looked to Aziawa. " **I'm taking him to Recovery Girl. Tell Tsukauchi I'll meet him there. Take care of the other child please.** "

Aziawa didn't make a fuss and nodded. With that All Might leaped high in the air, and began to head to U.A. High School. Leaving the rest of the heroes in the lone street. Backdraft and Midnight went to check on Katsuki. Who was still knocked out.

Meanwhile Aziawa looked where All Might took off with Izuku. And couldn't help but sigh.

"I need a break."

 **The Next Day, At U.A. High School**

It was next day. The day after a night no one will forget. The night Japan's most infamous and mysterious vigilante revealed themselves. No could believe it. The Stalker was a middle schooler, a simple boy with a simple background. And yet he was able to hunt and strike fear into common thugs and other criminal scum. He took on three Pro Heroes at the same time. Saved a large group of civilians from death while putting his own in danger.

It took All Might, The Symbol Of Peace and Japan's number 1 hero, to save and apprehend him. Even when he was captured. Izuku Midoriya aka The Stalker managed to escape and take three dangerous criminals down. The same ones who were locked up with him.

Unfortunately he didn't escape without a scratch. His injures from his encounter with Eraserhead, Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady did a number on him. But the fight he had with those inmates… really got him. Yet he still kept on moving. When he was close to his destination after escaping. Izuku was confronted by his childhood friend now turned bully, Katsuki Bakugo.

Which ended in a fight. A serious fight most Pro Heroes would never find themselves in. And still Izuku walked away.

When All Might and the other Pros found him. They couldn't believe he was still standing. Sadly that last fight took everything out of him. In the end Izuku fainted in All Might's arms.

After of which, All Might rushed Izuku to the best doctor/nurse he knew. Recovery Girl. It took a lot but Izuku was in stable condition and carefully cuffed to his bed. And under careful watch by All Might.

The wielder of One For All stayed with Izuku all night. Along with Izuku's mother. Inko Midoriya, who All Might personally brought so she could be with her son. Something he wasn't supposed to do. In fact he was supposed to turn Izuku into the local hospital where the police would take over from there. But All Might managed to pull some strings so Izuku would be under his watch. Something that Inko was most grateful for.

There was also the fact the hospital or any other didn't want Izuku under their care. For obvious reasons.

"Thank you again Mr. All Might… for everything." Inko said in a low and grateful tone as she watched her son sleep from her chair. Which was very close to Izuku's bed. She then looked to All Might… who wasn't in his hero form! "I can't thank you enough."

All Might, also known to be Toshinori Yagi. Just smiled in response.

"Think nothing of it Mrs. Midoriya." All Might stated with a kind smile. "And please, call me Toshinori. After all, you do know my secret."

Inko nodded with a smile.

Last night was crazy and stressful for Inko Midoriya. First her son was out pass his curfew, like always. Then she found out on the TV that he was The Stalker. A wanted and scary vigilante by the way. Who was arrested for his crimes as The Stalker and for assaulting and endangering Pro Heroes and many others.

Inko almost fainted when that happened. She just about lost her mind when she heard explosions and fighting near her home. Which she knew involved Katsuki and someone else. Who she suspected was her son.

After that she tried her best to contact someone who could tell her what was going on and where her son was. Unfortunately she was met with lies or silence. She was about to lose hope when all of a sudden. All Might came knocking on her door and explained everything. She didn't need to know anymore after that. All she cared about was seeing if her son was alright.

All Might was about to carry Inko to Izuku. Which would have been faster. Sadly his time limit had been spent. So he went from his hero form to his true form right then and there in front of Inko. Who took it… just as well as you would expect.

"Sorry about fainting last night when you… um, you know." Inko sheepishly apologized blushing. "I'm easily startled."

All Might laughed and gave a big smile, that deepened Inko's blush.

"Again think nothing of it. Still though…" All Might began to softy say as he looked down at Izuku. "I wish I could do more."

That's when Inko blush and embarrassing expression dissappeared. And was replaced by a saddened one. She knew that Izuku was in trouble. Deep trouble. The crimes he's committed as The Stalker. Were some of the worst crimes a person could commit. Inko thanked god that Izuku hadn't killed anyone or gotten killed.

It broke her heart to see her son like this. Inko slowly got up and walked over to her son. Seeing him like this. Cuffed up, covered in injuries. She knew that Izuku had some scrapes and a few scars. Mostly from his younger years. But all of this were from the last few months. Inko looked down at his major injury from last night, the massive burn mark. She tried her best not cry.

All Might looked over at Inko, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Mr. Toshinori… what's going to happen to my son?" Inko softly asked with a bit of hesitation. Afraid of what kind of answer she was going to get. She turned to All Might, with a serious yet somewhat misty-eyed face. "Please… be honest with me."

All Might couldn't bare to see anyone giving him that kind of look. It made him feel helpless. All his power, he couldn't do a thing to help Inko from the truth. He didn't want to tell her, he also couldn't lie to her. She deserved to know. Even if it would cause her much pain.

The Symbol Of Peace sighed, then took a deep breath. He looked down at the small woman with a serious gaze.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it Mrs. Midoriya. Izuku… is looking to face some very serious consequences for what he's done." All Might spoke in a serious tone as he looked down at Inko. Who flinched. "Izuku has done some serious crimes as The Stalker. As of last night he's assaulted 19 people, three of whom are Pro Heroes and one being a police officer. 13 of his victims are now brain dead, with no hope of recovery. He escaped from lock up, placed multiple people in danger. He's also an unregistered Quirk user. With a very dangerous Quirk that's very similar to someone that could even give the most seasoned heroes nightmares."

Inko suddenly froze in place, her face darkened as she look down. Trying to avoid All Might's gaze.

"You know who I'm talking about… don't you." All Might stated rather than ask. Because they both know who he was talking about. "What is your son's connection to the man called Sylar?"

Inko stood there for awhile. Not bothering to face the mighty hero. Who kept looking down at the woman sympathetically. Eventually Inko spoke in a low tone.

"Please don't call him that… when I met him. His name was Hisashi Midoriya." Inko explained with a soft yet sad smile. "We met a long time, when I just got out of college. Around 16 years ago. He wasn't using his real face and identity mind you. Still, I fell in the love with the man. He loved me too. Not because of my Quirk or looks. He loved me for me."

All Might didn't know what to say. From what Inko was talking about, it didn't sound anything like the serial killer Sylar. But he knew better. He remained quiet as he let Inko continue to speak.

"We dated for a while and eventually we had a baby on the way." Inko said with a soft smile as she looked over at Izuku. Who was still asleep. "He asked me to marry him. It didn't take long for me to say yes. He was so giddy after that."

Inko smiled as she laughed a little as she remembered that day. However that smile soon disappeared.

"Everything seemed to be wonderful after that. But that changed when Gabriel- I mean Hisashi finally told me who he was." Inko softy said in a downcast tone. "He told me who he was, what he did and why. He even showed me his true face."

Inko closed her eyes as she remembered her husband. Even though he lied to her and kept his secrets. She still loved him. After all, he gave her Izuku. Her baby boy.

All Might remained silent as he tried to process all this. Sylar, the serial killer who took Quirks. Was Izuku's father. He couldn't believe it. But truthfully, he kind of suspected it. While Izuku's Quirk was eerily similar All For One. It turned out to be very similar to Sylar's. It all made sense now.

"Before you ask… I don't know where he is."

All Might looked at Inko, who had a serious yet saddened expression.

"When Izuku was born. Hisashi left, but not before telling me why." Inko began to explain as he walked over to her son's side. She couldn't help but feel regret as she saw his unconscious form. "He told me there was always going to be people who would hunt him. Not able to forgive what he's done. I know he's killer and what he did. But that didn't stop me from loving him. And from him being my child's father. He left to protect me and our son."

Inko bent down and touched Izuku's cheek. She knew what he did and why. And she couldn't hate or fear him for it. It wasn't his fault. It was just his nature. With a sigh Inko turned around to look at All Might.

"I don't hate Hisashi… I couldn't bring myself to even if I wanted." Inko said as her voice began to crack up. Her expression soften as it looked like she was going to cry. "I just wish… my son didn't have to suffer because of him. And because of me!"

Inko suddenly began cry now. Making All Might feel very sympathetic towards the woman. He knew it wasn't her fault because of this. Not even Izuku's. Not being able to control and being fearful of one's Quirks was normal. It was no one's fault. If anything, this was just plain bad luck.

As Inko continued to cry. All Might decide he had enough. He walked over to the small crying woman. Who stopped when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She looked up to see All Might giving her a kind and sympathetic smile. Slightly causing Inko to blush.

"No one is to blame… Inko." All Might said dropping formalities. "I don't know why, but something tells me your son isn't like his father. When I saw him save those people. I know he wouldn't do such terrible things unless he had no choice. While I have no idea how, I promise you. I will do everything in my power to help you and young Midoriya."

Inko was speechless. She couldn't believe what was happening. The most powerful and popular hero in Japan. Was promising to help her and most importantly her son. The short mother began to weep once more. Suddenly she did something unexpected. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a hug.

All Might looked down at Inko in shock. But that changed when she spoke once more with a light sob.

"Please save my son… Toshinori." Inko pleaded still misty-eyed.

All Toshinori could do was nod. He couldn't say no even if he wanted. He didn't know how. But he was going to do everything he could to help Izuku. No matter what he did or who his father was. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Or rather an earlier idea his colleague and fellow hero Nezu suggested.

Letting Izuku, a now known vigilante/villain and a unregistered Quirk user. Join U.A. High School. A well known and prestigious hero school. Where only the best were accepted. People driving to be a hero. How would it work? Given his Quirk and record. It would seem impossible. At least, that's what most would think.

All Might had a plan.

 **Meanwhile, At A Local Hospital**

In a normal hospital room. Katsuki Bakugo was silently resting on his hospital bed. Looking up at the ceiling. He had a few bruises and scratches here and there. He was also bandaged up. His face was expressionless as he kept his eyes locked on the ceiling.

However he wasn't like this a few hours ago.

Apparently after the fight the heroes sent him to the nearest hospital. Where he slept through most of the night. When he woke up he found him in hospital garb and on a hospital bed. His mom and dad by his side. Of course they were relieved to see he was awake and alright. But that changed when his mom hit him over the head hard.

The reason? For running off in the middle of the night and confronting Izuku.

Most parents would hate the person who'd place their son in the hospital. However Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo weren't like that. They both knew Izuku. Since he was a little boy, when he and their son were best friends. While they didn't really know what was happening and why he was The Stalker. They knew that he wouldn't have hurt Katsuki unless he had no choice.

Mitsuki was of course mad. Mostly at her son's stubborn and hot headed personality and ego.

Both parents were outside Katsuki's room on in the hallway. Talking and giving their son some space.

"I still can't believe this happened." Masaru said in a low tone. He looked over at his wife to see her looking through a window outside the hallway that showed their son and his room. "Why did this happen?"

Mitsuki sighed as she shook her head.

"This happened because our son is an idiot. He was the one who ran off in the night looking for trouble. It's his fault Masaru." Mitsuki explained as she turned to her husband. Who looked surprised by his wife's response. "I love our son honey. I do with all my heart. But you have to admit. He had this coming."

Masaru hated to admit it. But Mitsuki was kind of right. While he loved his son. Masaru knew that ever since his Quirk manifested, Katsuki changed. And not for the better. He had grown into an arrogant and aggressive teenager. While a long time ago his mother wasn't so different. Mitsuki on the other hand knew better. Unfortunately it seemed that Katsuki didn't.

"I suppose you're right Mitsuki… I just wished this didn't need to happen in the first place." Masaru stated with a frown. "Still can't believe Izuku did this. For heaven's sake he seemed such a passive and calm young lad. What happened?"

Mitsuki sighed once again. She wanted to know why as well.

"I don't know Masaru. I tried calling Inko earlier, but it just kept going straight to voice mail." Mitsuki said bitterly with a frown. She was annoyed of course. But she was more worried if anything. "God… I hope she's alright."

Masaru noticed how his wife looked. With a small smile he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Surprising her.

"I'm sure this isn't easy for her. But you and I both know Inko is a tough woman."

Mitsuki smiled softy as she nodded. She then leaned over an gave her husband a small peck on the cheek. Causing Masaru to smile. Eventually both parents were looking through the window at their son. Who remained quiet and emotionless.

"Do you think he'll be alright dear?" Masaru asked worryingly as he kept his eyes on their son.

Mitsuki remained silent. She really didn't know how to answer her husband. Their son really hasn't been himself since he woke up. He barely talked or even complained. Something he liked to do constantly. Now, it seemed that fight he had with Izuku effected him harder than they expected.

"I don't know Masaru." Mitsuki softy said as she placed her hand on the window.

While this was happening. Katsuki remained in the same state we saw him in. Just laying there while looking up at the ceiling.

He felt lost. No, he felt more annoyed and confused if anything. All of this was a lot to take in. More so for him than anybody else. The hothead of a blonde still couldn't believe it.

He lost.

To Deku out of all fucking people. Not only that. But he also found out that the little shit stain had a Quirk. And not just a Quirk, but a bunch of them apparently. All these years he's been lying. Lying to everyone, his mom, their school and classmates. To him.

A dark scowl quickly appeared on Katsuki. He then clenched his hands into a fist.

"Deku… you shithead." Katsuki growled out.

Losing to Deku really pissed him off. Being lied to be him only pissed him off even more. He wanted to get off this bed and track him down. Have a rematch. Because that fight was bullshit. And so was the result.

At least, that's what he thought. How he felt was completely different.

Katsuki felt something he never wanted to feel again. Weak.

Weak, he hated this feeling. It had been so long since he's felt this that he almost forgot about it. Ever since his Quirk appeared. He's felt and acted completely different. Like he could do anything. Like he could beat anyone. That's one of the reasons he wanted to beat All Might and become No. 1.

Right now though. It felt like that was impossible.

That fight he had with Deku. It made him realize something. Even though he had this badass and strong Quirk. He still lost. To Deku. Who was seriously injured for whatever reason. He threw everything he had at that shithead and he still beat him.

While that lost weighed heavy on his mind. It was what that bastard said that really pissed him off.

" _Go home Kacchan… I don't want to hurt you."_

" _I maybe hurt… but I'm not the same Deku. Go home!"_

" _You know what… between the two of us. I think I'm stronger than you."_

Katsuki's hands began to smoke a little. His scowl only deepen as he remembered those words. All of them came from Deku. That piece of shit. It pissed him off that worthless shithead caused him to feel this way. He wanted to kill that bastard. But he felt like he couldn't. Not after what happened.

He wasn't an idiot. As much as is pissed him off to admit it. What Deku said might be true. He wasn't the same. He saw those scars and injures. He saw what Quirks he had. Well, the ones he saw anyways. There was no telling what else that bastard was hiding. If he wanted to get another shot at Deku. He would have to be ready.

But how?

That's when he remembered something that shitty nerd said.

" _You're strong Kacchan, but you are not stronger than me. While you've been doing a bit of training. You haven't reach your full limit."_

Deku was right. Sure he's worked out and jogged here and there. Even practiced using his Quirk. But never really proper training. He was of course going to do a regiment right after he graduated from that shitty school. So he could join U.A. but now all that seemed to change. If he wanted to be No.1 and kick that nerd's ass, he needed to get serious.

" _I have experience and power on my side. And to be perfectly honest… I haven't even reached my full limit."_

Katsuki let out a growl as he remembered that. The look on that bastard's face. He couldn't wait to see Deku again.

With a new found determination and a bit of anger. Katsuki brought his fist up into the air.

"I swear… I'll be number 1." Katsuki roughly stated as he clenched and teeth. "Deku… you bastard. Next time it won't be me on the ground. Count on in you fucking nerd!"

Wherever Izuku was. Whether he was in jail or still on the run. Katsuki would see him again. And their encounter won't end like last time.

 **An Hour Later With All Might**

It's been an hour since All Might talked with Inko and checked in with young Midoriya. Where he leaned the tragic tale of how Inko met Izuku's father. The man called Sylar. Something the all powerful hero was still trying to process. But right now he didn't have the time to do so.

Why? Because he was rushing to the U.A. conference room. Where Izuku's fate will be decided. The chief of police would be there, along with a few government officials. Mostly a few judges and other people. The whole U.A. staff and a few Pro Heroes will be there too. Normally this wouldn't take place at a High School.

But unfortunately they didn't want to take any chances. Better to have Izuku close if he would to try anything. They still didn't have a definite idea of his Quirk. And what other Quirks he may have.

All Might was zooming through the halls of the school at high speed in his hero form. Quickly trying to find the conference room. He seemed to have forgotten the room number and time of the "trial" when he was checking on Izuku. It was kind of embarrassing really. Since he was technically a part of the U.A. staff. Well, not officially anyways.

"Darn it!"

All Might really needed to find this room. He knew there was only one conference room. He just didn't know where it was.

After what seemed like a good 20 minutes. It looked like All Might found it. With a mighty yell All Might opened the door and rushed in like a blur.

" **Am I late!?"**

Everyone in the room looked towards the entrance of the room. And saw All Might. With what seemed to be a forced and worried smile.

From what All Might could see. The so called "trial" of Izuku seemed to have just started. Which was very fortunate. All Might looked around to see Nezu along with Aziawa and a few of the U.A. staff. He also saw some of the government officials the government sent. They were sitting near Kenji Tsuragamae, the police chief. Who looked like a human with Beagle's head. Standing right next to him was All Might's friend. Naomasa the detective.

That wasn't all he saw.

A few Pro Heroes were present that weren't apart of the U.A. staff. To start off small, he saw Native, Death Arms, Backdraft along with Mt. Lady. They were only there because they were the ones who confronted Izuku when he escaped. The major power he saw in the room really surprised him. All of whom were ranked heroes. Like him.

He saw his old friend and fellow hero Kugo Sakamata, better know as Gang Orca. The No. 10 hero. Next was Shinya Kamihara aka Edgeshot. Sitting next to him was one of the heroes who confronted and helped captured Izuku. Blue Jeanist, who looked very bored. Last but definitely not least was someone All Might never expected to be here.

Enji Todoroki, the man also known better as Endeavor. Japan's No. 2 hero. His ambitious and prideful fellow hero and rival. Who wanted nothing more than to surpass him. Even if it meant hurting and alienating his family. But that's a story we'll catch up more on later.

"Late as always All Might." Endeavor callously stated with a scowl. He then shook his head lightly. "Pitiful."

All Might nervously laughed as he straighten up.

" **Sorry about that. I was busy uh… talking with a close friend.** " All Might said trying his best to look natural. It wasn't really a lie. But it'd probably be for the best his talk with Inko remained in the dark. Soon All Might coughed a little as he walked over to the long and circular table. " **Anyways… am I too late for this mock trial?"**

A few of the government officials felt offended by this. None of them were expecting the No. 1 hero to say such a thing. Many of the heroes remained quiet. The exception being Nezu who kept on smiling.

"Of course not my friend." Nezu stated rather happily and perky. "We were just about to begin."

All Might didn't show it, but he was relieved. Very relieved. He still had time to try and put his plan into action. Also to say his piece.

" **Good, that's good. Because I really need to say something."** All Might stated still smiling. But that stopped when he stopped at the large table. With everyone's eyes on him. " **We all know why we're here. We're here to decide the fate of someone. I rather like to have this done in a proper court, like always. Unfortunately that's not going to happen. Mainly because some of you think this person deserves such treatment."**

Everyone remained quiet as they listened to All Might. A few couldn't help but agree with him. Many of course averted their eyes or tried their best to not look guilty or uncomfortable.

" **I won't disagree with you that Izuku has committed some serious crimes. Crimes that might seem unforgivable to you. He's hurt and done some terrible things."**

Few nodded with what All Might said. The rest silently listened.

" **But we'd be fools to only judge on the bad he's done. And not the good he's also done. I'm not going to defend what he's been doing is right. No matter the reason, what he did was wrong. Though… to blame someone for something they can't seem to control of would also be wrong.** "

Now that immediately got everyone by surprise. More confused than anything. What was All Might talking about.

"What do you mean All Might?" Gang Orca asked.

"Yeah, you telling us that this kid has been hurting and attacking people because he was forced to?" Vlad King asked in a rather unconvinced tone and expression. "That seems very unlikely."

All Might nodded.

" **It would seem so. That is, if you knew anything about young Midoriya's Quirk."** All Might stated. Getting everyone's attention. " **Am not going to go in full detail. Mainly because I promised someone to keep it that way. So, I'm going to cut to the chase and purpose something."**

This caught everyone by surprise. They've never heard or seen All Might act like this. Not even his close friends.

"And that would be?" Kenji Tsuragamae asked sternly yet polity asked.

The room got tense as All Might just stood there. Like he was preparing for something bad to happen. Which only made most of the people present anxious. Even a few of the Pro Heroes. Because they have never seen or heard All Might act this way before.

Eventually All Might took a deep breath and spoke.

" **I want Izuku Midoriya to be place under my custody and care. And be able to attend U.A. High School. Should he pass the entrance exam."**

The room immediately went dead quiet. No one said a word or even dared move. After what seemed like eternity. Someone finally spoke.

"Um… could you repeat that?" Kenji Tsuragamae asked clearly stunned and confused.

 **Meanwhile In New York City, New York**

Ever since Quirks were made public. Things have never been the same. While the first known account of Quirks was seen in Qingqing City, China. That was a complete lie.

Quirks have been around since the late 1940s maybe even longer. Back then they weren't even considered Quirks. Rather, special abilities. But that's a tale for another day. Right now let's go to the present.

In a large mansion, in a big bedroom. A woman laid on a big bed hooked up to medical equipment and other things. The woman was frail and old with white hair. She had a calm yet bored demeanor. The television was on. Which was a large television, which was showing a news report. Not about some war or terrible villain or terrorist attack. It was about what happened last night in Japan. When the most wanted vigilante in Japan was caught. And who's identity was revealed to the whole world.

"Hmm… the world never changes." The woman murmured out as she sighed. "Unfortunately."

A minute later, the door of bedroom opened.

The woman looked to see a large man walking towards her. He was big and a bit chubby also a bit old. Not as old as the woman. He had short black hair with a bit of grey and a honest face. Even though he carried himself in aloof way. He was dressed sharply and carried a handgun which was holstered. When he made it to the woman's bed side. He sighed deeply.

"I see you've seen the news." The man said as he looked at the TV. He then turned to look down at the old woman who didn't look amused at all. "Did you already know this would happen… Angela?"

Angela, better known as Angela Petrelli smirked a little as she shook her head a little.

"You know that my "dreams" aren't always accurate Mr. Parkman." Angela stated as she began to cough a little. "After all, Peter along with Gabriel proved that to me a long time ago."

Mr. Parkman frowned as he nodded.

"Still, do you think this kid is the product of your little project?" Mr. Parkman asked still frowning. It soon showed a photo of Izuku on the TV. "The last thing we want is one of your "children" running around and causing mayhem. We don't need another Sylar around."

Angela noticed the contempt and venom in Mr. Parkman's tone when he said that last part. He had every right to. Both he and Sylar had history.

"I'm afraid we may be too late." Angela bitterly stated with another cough. "There are reports coming in from South America that people with powerful abilities going missing there. And a few days later they're found dead… with their heads cut opened."

Mr. Parkman flinched a little as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Are you sure it's really him and not… you know?"

Angela stopped coughing and shook her head.

"It could be Gabriel… or it could one of my "children" as you like to call them." Angela said with a sigh. "We better send a team to go check. I fear that if word got out to either one of them about this business in Japan. My dream will come true."

Mr. Parkman nodded. His attention then went back to the TV. As it kept on reporting the news about Izuku.

"You didn't answer me before. This kid." Mr. Parkman started to say as he look very closely at the picture of Izuku. "Is he a product of Project Reborn? Or no?"

Angela frowned as she took a look up at the TV.

"You know, reading my mind would be easier than waiting for an answer."

"Yeah but you're a hard nut to crack Angela." Mr. Parkman said somewhat jokingly. Getting a small smile from Angela. "Come on. You know I'll keep on asking."

The old woman sighed as she decided to come clean.

"He's not one of mine. It looks like Gabriel has been busy." Angela said with a small smile. That changed when she saw the look on Mr. Parkman's face. She knew that look all too well. "It seems the boy has inherited his father's hunger. How unfortunate. At least he hasn't killed someone."

"Yet." Mr. Parkman said getting an annoyed look from Angela.

"We should send a team to evaluate this kid's powers to see if he's a threat." Mr. Parkman suggested, causing Angela to groan at his request. "What? Angela you know this kid is going to be trouble. He's already put at least a dozen people in the hospital. With no hope of recovery."

Angela just scoffed as he grabbed the remote of the TV. Turning it off. She looked up at Mr. Parkman with a stern expression.

"Matt, let the local authorities and heroes handle this. From what we could tell they got this under control." Angela stated trying to calm Mr. Parkman down a little. But unfortunately it didn't seem to work. Angela knew Parkman, he wasn't just going to let this go. "Tell you what, I'll call Hiro or Ando to check things out. They both owe me a favor. I'm sure they'll make some time to check things out. Being retired you're bound to have time. Will that calm your paranoia down?"

Mr. Parkman gave a subtle glare down at the old woman. Who glared right back. Not wanting to start something, Mr. Parkman sighed in defeat. He nodded causing Angela to softly smile. But that stopped when she began to cough again. This time however it turned into a coughing fit. Mr. Parkman quickly tried to help Angela but stopped when she raised her hand.

Eventually she stopped. But looked very tired.

"I don't have long… Matt. Even with all these doctors, experimental drugs and treatments I'm on borrowed time." Angela bitterly said. Still, even though it sounded dark and hopeless. That didn't stop the old woman from smiling. "I wish Nathan was here to see what the world has become. I wonder what he would think of it?"

Matt Parkman frowned sadly as he looked at his boss. Angela Petrelli, an old woman who was very old. Who's been around for a long time. She along with her family and friends tired their best to keep the existence of Quirks under wraps. Sadly all that seemed for nothing. She lost many friends and family because of this. Notably her eldest son. Nathan Petrelli.

"I'm not sure what Nathan would think of this world Angela. But I know he would do anything to make sure that it kept on spinning."

Angela softy nodded. Matt was right. A brief moment went by and Angela turned to Matt.

"Send Rene and one of Noah's boys to South America. It might be a waste of time but we can't take any chances. Whether it's Gabriel or not, we can't let these murders continue."

Matt stood up straight and nodded. He then began to leave. Eventually leaving Angela alone.

"My dreams… I really hope their wrong." Angela softy said as she tried to go to sleep.

But couldn't. All because of a certain dream she had. A dream that was more of nightmare. She saw a city in ruins and in flames. Hearing the screams of terror and yells of anguish. Seeing countless people on the ground dead or dying. That's not all she saw. She saw a young man, with freckles and green hair. He was smiling as he was covered in something.

He was covered in blood. And it wasn't his blood.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Well, that was an interesting chapter. A lot of things happened. Izuku's father is revealed. Probably not a shocker but still. Kacchan is down but not out. And of course he's always a ray of sunshine. All Might purposes something crazy to his peers and the government. Wonder what he'll do to get his way? And it looks like we get our first appearance of the first Heroes Characters to make an appearance. Angela Petrelli and Matt Parkman. Don't worry if you don't know these guys. They and a few others will only show up on occasion. This story is about Izuku. I wonder what's Project Reborn and what has them so spooked? Also… what was Angela's dream? I know you guys have questions, concerns and suggestions along with feedback. So be sure to leave them all in a review. I hope you're all hyped for season 3 and have probably watched the first episode. I can't wait to see what this season holds in store for us. Sorry for any mistakes or errors. I'm trying. Anyways… I'll catch you later. Expect the next chapter next month or the next at the latest. Before I go here's the full list of Izuku's Quirks in case you forgot.**

 **Evolved Intuitive Aptitude Quirk:**

 **Izuku's main Quirk is the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. He can find any problem and solve it. Even make it better than before. Izuku can even understand how people and how their Quirks work. So much that he can copy/steal them. Maybe even use them better. How he does this is by forcing a person to look into his eyes, leaving them in a trance like state as he looks through their memories, fears, goals and dreams. Then he finds out how to copy/steal their Quirk. Unfortunately it leaves the person a vegetable, brain dead. While a powerful and frightening Quirk. It also forces the holder to understand as much as they can, resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which often makes Izuku hunt and seek out people with Quirks. However it is possible for a person to deal with this hunger by consuming a great number of knowledge. If he sees a powerful Quirk during one of his "hunger" episodes. He might lose control. Izuku often considers this Quirk a curse. This Quirk's type is Mutant.**

 **Pacify Quirk:**

 **One of the first Quirks Izuku acquired. It's a Quirk that is very similar to a telekinesis type Quirk and Eraserhead's Quirk, Erasure. Izuku has the ability to telekinetically grab objects and people. If grabbing ahold of a person he can nullify their Quirks. This Quirk also has drawbacks like so many. He can grab multiple individuals and objects if needed, but can only handle so much. He can only use this Quirk once or twice a day, and for a few minutes. Weight also pays a factor too. If he over uses or try to extend the duration of this Quirk. He'll suffer a nose bleed, headaches and finally faint from fatigue. Further study required. Izuku likes this Quirk because it makes hunting people easier. While not wanting or enjoy hunting people for their Quirks. This Quirk is a lot of help. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Haze Breathing And Exhaling Quirk:**

 **A recent Quirk Izuku acquired. This Quirk gives Izuku the ability exhale a black poisonous gas. That serves as a smokescreen and if breathed in by anyone other than Izuku and without special protection. Will render anyone unconscious. Izuku is also able to breath most toxic gasses with no problems because of this too. When his Pacify Quirks fails, Izuku uses this to apprehend and pacify his prey. Unfortunately after using said Quirk will have bad breath for a few hours. Also if he's out of breath when trying to use it, nothing will come out. While not the best or powerful type of Quirk. Izuku finds it uses satisfactory. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Enhanced Jumping Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to jump extremely high and long distances. Can jump the height of an average building. And leap across building and achieve further distance with ease. Only down side that his legs and feet can only last for so long. 5-10 minutes of jumping is all Izuku can achieve, and that's on a good day. Getting this Quirk was difficult, but after some careful planning Izuku got it with no problems. Izuku finds this Quirk useful if chasing after prey or needing a quick escape. This Quirk's type is Transformation.**

 **Pyrokinesis Quirk:**

 **A powerful Quirk that was very difficult for Izuku to get. The fight between him and the original holder lasted for hours. Similar to Endeavor's Quirk except very limited. Izuku can only manipulate and summon few flames at a time. Needs more training to emit more powerful attacks. Can use fire to engulf his body in combat if needed, but only on his hands, arms and maybe legs. Can also shoot fire balls and a stream of fire. But only for a few minutes before becoming fatigued. Last time Izuku used this ability, he almost burned down his house. Thankfully he didn't. Though he had to make a convincing lie to his mom. Only uses this Quirk if needed. This Quirk's type is a hybrid of Emitter and Transformation.**

 **Stone Mimicry Quirk:**

 **Yet another powerful Quirk Izuku acquired. And the most difficult. Took him three days to hunt the original owner down. With this Quirk, Izuku is able to turn his whole body into stone. While stronger and tougher than before. He can only handle so much before risking something to crack or break off. It also makes Izuku slower and weigh more too. An excellent defense and combat Quirk, Izuku finds himself using this Quirk if things get too hairy. This Quirk's type is Transformation,**

 **Sound Emission Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku emit a shockwave of sound from his hands. Very similar to Present Mic's Quirk. Except Izuku can only use his hands. The shockwaves he makes are able to push objects and even people. The high pitch wave of sound is able to annoy and even cause some people to get bloody noses or their ears to bleed. It can even render some people unconscious. Izuku has speculated that at the right pitch he could even beak things apart. Though that's just a theory. Drawbacks, can only use for 5 minutes or less. Also doesn't travel well through underground, just like Present Mic's. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Pied Piper Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to control rodents. Original user was a local knowledge broker who used rats, mice and other vermin to set up a spy-network across the city, Izuku took his Quirk and left him brain dead when he realized that the man in question had found out about his identity and intended to blackmail him into taking out one of his rivals. Unfortunately the range of his control matters how many rodents he's controlling. He can control an army if needed. But can only give them one or two commands before dispersing. This Quirk is good for info gathering and sabotage, even for confusing and scaring enemies if controlling an army. Izuku never liked rodents but found them useful and somewhat cute after receiving this Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Sawdust Quirk:**

 **A relatively small-scaled Quirk allowing for the creation of sawdust. Izuku uses this mainly for the old "throw sand in the opponents eyes" manner. Or uses it's porous nature to sponge up dangerous substances. Which are usually poisons, drugs, oil, nitroglycerine to prevent accidents. Original owner was a pyromaniac, he'd set a match in a room and throw a lot of sawdust in the air. The sawdust would violently burst into flames serving as a quick way to light buildings on fire, using it as an explosive is also possible when combined with Izuku's Pyrokinesis Quirk. Takes time to gather sawdust out of nothing, helps a lot if wood or other materials are nearby. Drawbacks, can only use so much before becoming tried. Izuku noticed that using Pyrokinesis with the sawdust, can cause an explosion. Which reminds him of Kacchan's Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Lighting Rod Quirk:**

 **Unlike the name suggests, this Quirk does more than draw lightning. This particular Quirk is rather powerful. When Izuku recently got his Pyrokinesis Quirk. He encountered this Quirk after a normal hunt. Unfortunately he had trouble because apparently the original holder could take his attacks and redirect them somewhere else while appearing completely fine. Eventually he did defeat him and took his Quirk. This Quirk allows Izuku to take serious attacks and redirect them somewhere else, notably the ground. Only works on element attacks and maybe some physical ones. Can only use this Quirk for a minute or two at a time. And can only handle so much before getting overwhelmed. Izuku uses this if he finds himself in a pickle, he can take most attacks and be fine. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Iron Make Quirk:**

 **This quirk allows its user to transform their limbs into iron weapons, objects or just turn their limbs into metal. They are limited by mass and blood because it uses the iron in the blood to make said weapons and objects. If broken, it would be like loosing a good amount of blood but not a limb. The person can also grow spikes from any part of his body. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Multiple Visual Perception Quirk:**

 **This Quirk was obtained during Izuku's escape. This Quirk allows you to have access to night vision, thermal vision, X Ray vision through objects (only close objects) and something called battle vision. Which allows the user to see the movements of opponents and sometimes objects at lower speeds to improve the user's response time. It's uses can cause an increase in the sensitivity of the eye. Excessive use of this skill causes fatigue and temporary blindness. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Molten Hands Quirk:**

 **With this Quirk Izuku is able to make his hands look and feel like magma. This is the same Quirk that injured him badly. Much like his Pyrokinesis Quirk, yet very different. This Quirk is far hotter and stronger. So much that Izuku can melt a cell wall in a few minutes. A few seconds of touching can burn and injure you far more than any fire based Quirk. Drawbacks, will grow tired in a matter of minutes. Hurting and killing anyone will be far to easy if using this Quirk. So, Izuku vowed to only use in extreme and desperate moments. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: You Too Can Become A Hero…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hey guys. Glad you loved the last chapter. Sorry for not updating quicker, but I've been having family problems along with other stuff. Also telling me to hurry up isn't helping. I work at my own pace. If that's a problem I'm sorry. Anyways I want to tell you all that there is another story out there that's pretty similar to this one. It's called Prime Directive: Hero and it's by awkwardnaut626. It's pretty good. I highly recommend you give it a read. Some of the chapters are short but it's a good. Be sure to give it a read. With that out of the way, if you have any questions, suggestions or just general feedback. I'm happy to read them in a review. I love reading your guys thoughts and opinions. It helps out a lot. Before we start I want to ask you all something. Do you think Izuku should receive One For All? I really don't mind either way. Whether he gets it or not, I'm still going to write this story will all I got. Even though my grammar sucks. Also Izuku's Quirk is practically broken already. Dude has 13 Quirks. Oh and here's the list again if you forgot.**

 **Evolved Intuitive Aptitude Quirk:**

 **Izuku's main Quirk is the ability to understand the structure and operation of complex systems without special education or training. He can find any problem and solve it. Even make it better than before. Izuku can even understand how people and how their Quirks work. So much that he can copy/steal them. Maybe even use them better. How he does this is by forcing a person to look into his eyes, leaving them in a trance like state as he looks through their memories, fears, goals and dreams. Then he finds out how to copy/steal their Quirk. Unfortunately it leaves the person a vegetable, brain dead. While a powerful and frightening Quirk. It also forces the holder to understand as much as they can, resulting in a "hunger" which can manifest a need to understand, which often makes Izuku hunt and seek out people with Quirks. However it is possible for a person to deal with this hunger by consuming a great number of knowledge. If he sees a powerful Quirk during one of his "hunger" episodes. He might lose control. Izuku often considers this Quirk a curse. This Quirk's type is Mutant.**

 **Pacify Quirk:**

 **One of the first Quirks Izuku acquired. It's a Quirk that is very similar to a telekinesis type Quirk and Eraserhead's Quirk, Erasure. Izuku has the ability to telekinetically grab objects and people. If grabbing ahold of a person he can nullify their Quirks. This Quirk also has drawbacks like so many. He can grab multiple individuals and objects if needed, but can only handle so much. He can only use this Quirk once or twice a day, and for a few minutes. Weight also pays a factor too. If he over uses or try to extend the duration of this Quirk. He'll suffer a nose bleed, headaches and finally faint from fatigue. Further study required. Izuku likes this Quirk because it makes hunting people easier. While not wanting or enjoy hunting people for their Quirks. This Quirk is a lot of help. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Haze Breathing And Exhaling Quirk:**

 **A recent Quirk Izuku acquired. This Quirk gives Izuku the ability exhale a black poisonous gas. That serves as a smokescreen and if breathed in by anyone other than Izuku and without special protection. Will render anyone unconscious. Izuku is also able to breath most toxic gasses with no problems because of this too. When his Pacify Quirks fails, Izuku uses this to apprehend and pacify his prey. Unfortunately after using said Quirk will have bad breath for a few hours. Also if he's out of breath when trying to use it, nothing will come out. While not the best or powerful type of Quirk. Izuku finds it uses satisfactory. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Enhanced Jumping Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to jump extremely high and long distances. Can jump the height of an average building. And leap across building and achieve further distance with ease. Only down side is that his legs and feet can only last for so long. 5-10 minutes of jumping is all Izuku can achieve, and that's on a good day. Getting this Quirk was difficult, but after some careful planning Izuku got it with no problems. Izuku finds this Quirk useful if chasing after prey or needing a quick escape. This Quirk's type is Transformation.**

 **Pyrokinesis Quirk:**

 **A powerful Quirk that was very difficult for Izuku to get. The fight between him and the original holder lasted for hours. Similar to Endeavor's Quirk except very limited. Izuku can only manipulate and summon few flames at a time. Needs more training to emit more powerful attacks. Can use fire to engulf his body in combat if needed, but only on his hands, arms and maybe legs. Can also shoot fire balls and a stream of fire. But only for a few minutes before becoming fatigued. Last time Izuku used this ability, he almost burned down his house. Thankfully he didn't. Though he had to make a convincing lie to his mom. Only uses this Quirk if needed. This Quirk's type is a hybrid of Emitter and Transformation.**

 **Stone Mimicry Quirk:**

 **Yet another powerful Quirk Izuku acquired. And the most difficult. Took him three days to hunt the original owner down. With this Quirk, Izuku is able to turn his whole body into stone. While stronger and tougher than before. He can only handle so much before risking something to crack or break off. It also makes Izuku slower and weigh more too. An excellent defense and combat Quirk, Izuku finds himself using this Quirk if things get too hairy. This Quirk's type is Transformation.**

 **Sound Emission Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku emit a shockwave of sound from his hands. Very similar to Present Mic's Quirk. Except Izuku can only use his hands. The shockwaves he emits are able to push objects and even people. The high pitch wave of sound is able to annoy and even cause some people to get bloody noses or their ears to bleed. It can even render some people unconscious. Izuku has speculated that at the right pitch he could even beak things apart. Though that's just a theory. Drawbacks, can only use for 5 minutes or less. Also doesn't travel well through underground, just like Present Mic's. This Quirk's type is Emitter.**

 **Pied Piper Quirk:**

 **This Quirk allows Izuku to control rodents. Original user was a local knowledge broker who used rats, mice and other vermin to set up a spy-network across the city, Izuku took his Quirk and left him brain dead when he realized that the man in question had found out about his identity and intended to blackmail him into taking out one of his rivals. Unfortunately the range of his control matters how many rodents he's controlling. He can control an army if needed. But can only give them one or two commands before dispersing. This Quirk is good for info gathering and sabotage, even for confusing and scaring enemies if controlling an army. Izuku never liked rodents but found them useful and somewhat cute after receiving this Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Sawdust Quirk:**

 **A relatively small-scaled Quirk allowing for the creation of sawdust. Izuku uses this mainly for the old "throw sand in the opponents eyes" manner. Or uses it's porous nature to sponge up dangerous substances. Which are usually poisons, drugs, oil, nitroglycerine to prevent accidents. Original owner was a pyromaniac, he'd set a match in a room and throw a lot of sawdust in the air. The sawdust would violently burst into flames serving as a quick way to light buildings on fire, using it as an explosive is also possible when combined with Izuku's Pyrokinesis Quirk. Takes time to gather sawdust out of nothing, helps a lot if wood or other materials are nearby. Drawbacks, can only use so much before becoming tried. Izuku noticed that using Pyrokinesis with the sawdust, can cause an explosion. Which reminds him of Kacchan's Quirk. This Quirk is Emitter.**

 **Lightning Rod Quirk:**

 **Unlike the name suggests, this Quirk does more than draw lightning. This particular Quirk is rather powerful. When Izuku recently got his Pyrokinesis Quirk. He encountered this Quirk after a normal hunt. Unfortunately he had trouble because apparently the original holder could take his attacks and redirect them somewhere else while appearing completely fine. Eventually he did defeat him and took his Quirk. This Quirk allows Izuku to take serious attacks and redirect them somewhere else, notably the ground. Only works on element attacks and maybe some physical ones. Can only use this Quirk for a minute or two at a time. And can only handle so much before getting overwhelmed. Izuku uses this if he finds himself in a pickle, he can take most attacks and be fine. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Iron Make Quirk:**

 **This quirk allows its user to transform their limbs into iron weapons, objects or just turn their limbs into metal. They are limited by mass and blood because it uses the iron in the blood to make said weapons and objects. If broken, it would be like loosing a good amount of blood but not a limb. The person can also grow spikes from any part of his body. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Multiple Visual Perception Quirk:**

 **This Quirk was obtained during Izuku's escape. This Quirk allows you to have access to night vision, thermal vision, X Ray vision through objects (only close objects) and something called battle vision. Which allows the user to see the movements of opponents and sometimes objects at lower speeds to improve the user's response time. It's uses can cause an increase in the sensitivity of the eye. Excessive use of this skill causes fatigue and temporary blindness. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **Molten Hands Quirk:**

 **With this Quirk Izuku is able to make his hands look and feel like magma. This is the same Quirk that injured him badly. Much like his Pyrokinesis Quirk, yet very different. This Quirk is far hotter and stronger. So much that Izuku can melt a cell wall in a few minutes. A few seconds of touching can burn and injure you far more than any fire based Quirk. Drawbacks, will grow tired in a matter of minutes. Hurting and killing anyone will be far to easy if using this Quirk. So, Izuku vowed to only use in extreme and desperate moments. Izuku gained this Quirk during his escape. More study needed. This Quirk is Transformation.**

 **So, yeah. Pretty broken. Leave your answer in a review if Izuku should get One For All. Also if you have better names for Izuku's Quirks leave them in a review. Anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"My dreams… I really hope their wrong." Angela softy said as she tried to go to sleep.

But couldn't. All because of a certain dream she had. A dream that was more of a nightmare. She saw a city in ruin and in flames. Hearing the screams of terror and yells of anguish. Seeing people on the ground dead or dying. That's not all she saw. She saw a young man, with freckles and green hair. He was smiling as he was covered in something.

He was covered in blood. And it wasn't his blood.

 **With Izuku, A Few Hours Later**

All our young hero/vigilante felt was pain. All he saw was darkness. But that wasn't all. He felt something else. He felt… at peace. For the first time in a long time he felt at ease. Sure there was pain. But it felt good. It felt… normal.

With a small groan Izuku began to slowly open his eyes. He saw that he was looking up at a white ceiling. That looked like it belonged in a hospital or nurse's room.

Izuku felt groggy, a bit of pain but that was minor. He also felt like he was laying on something soft. Like a bed. That wasn't all. When he tried to move his right hand, but found out he couldn't. He looked over at his hand and found out why.

It was because he was handcuffed to his bed.

Suddenly Izuku realized what was going on. And what had happened.

"No…" Izuku softy said with a regretful expression. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Hoping that this was all a bad dream. Sadly it wasn't. This whole thing was real. "God what have I done?"

Images of last night started to fill Izuku's mind. The way he stalked and almost attacked that poor woman. His encounter with Eraserhead which eventually turned into a fight that involved Kamui Woods and the rookie Mt. Lady. Heroes he looked up to. He attacked and seriously injured one of them. Hell, innocent civilians got into the crossfire. Thank god no one got seriously hurt.

At least, he hoped no one got hurt too bad.

What he remembered about last night was sketchy at best. When his "hunger" isn't fed or satisfied. Controlling it is impossible. Sure he could fight it off. Like he did when he nearly attacked that woman. But there was only so much he could do.

There were two events last night he remembered well last night. The first was his escape from the police station. Which resulted in his newest and nasty injury. His burn from that molten hands guy. And the three new Quirks he "borrowed". He only got to use two recently but he had an idea what to do. After that his control began to return and his "hunger" went away.

What happened after that. Was something he would never forget. His fateful and regretful fight with his former best friend, Kacchan.

Izuku slowly used his free hand to cover his eyes. Soon he began to softy cry. His worst fears had happened. His Quirk had gotten the better of him. He almost did the unthinkable last night. He almost went against his promise. Not to hurt anyone innocent. He attacked and injured the very heroes he strived to become. He fought and hurt Kacchan. Even though they weren't friends. It still hurt.

"I'm a monster." Izuku cried out softy.

"No you aren't young Midoriya."

Izuku stopped crying as he quickly moved his hand to look where that voice came from. He looked at the far end of the room to see a frail and skinny man with baggy clothes staring at him while he was leaning against a wall. Izuku unknowingly jolted a little in surprise. He thought he was alone. But apparently not.

"U-um, who are you?" Izuku nervously asked with a shaky tone.

The man chuckled lightly as he walked over to Izuku's side. Where he took a seat on the nearest chair. Afterwards the man sat there staring at Izuku. Who looked even more nervous.

Who was this guy?

Izuku didn't know why. But something was oddly familiar about this guy? Like he knew him from somewhere. Though he just didn't know how. Izuku took a look at the man's eyes. They were dark and a blue piercing color. Finally Izuku decided to focus on using his main Quirk. Which would probably help him figure this guy out. It was a bit risky considering the "hunger" that came along with it. But he'd already satisfied it.

Usually after he took a Quirk, it would be weeks before he would get the "hunger". Since he took three last night. He hoped that would satisfy it for awhile.

Our green haired hero/vigilante focused his eyes on the man. Analyzing the man from head to toe. Causing him to raise an eyebrow. A second later Izuku gasped as his eyes and mouth widened in shock.

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku screamed out in shock.

All Might immediately grimaced in shock as he unexpectedly spewed out blood from his mouth! Only making Izuku scream out in panic and more shock.

"AHHHH!"

' _Boy, this kid has a sharp eye.'_ All Might thought as he wiped away any blood from his mouth. His eyes then narrowed a little. ' _Or was that his Quirk at work? Either way, this kid has a lot of promise.'_

As this was happening. Izuku was trying to calm down. Key word, trying. All of this was a lot to take it. He had so many questions. Like why All Might looked the way he did right? Was he sick or injured? Why is he here? Where was here? Where was his mom? Why wasn't he locked up somewhere? What kind of damage did he cause? Did… anyone die?

"I bet you have a lot of questions." All Might stated as he crossed his arms. "And I'm willing to answer them."

This caught Izuku by surprise.

"R-really?"

All Might smiled. Even in his sickly form, his smile shined brightly. He then gave Izuku a big thumbs up. Just like a true hero.

"Of course young Midoriya. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help all those in need."

Izuku felt at ease more than a while ago. But he was still worried. He could barely remember what happened last night. Bits and pieces of what he did. He needed answers.

"Um, w-what happened after I fought Kacchan?"

All Might raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't know anyone by that name. A second later he quickly realized that Izuku was talking about Katsuki Bakugo. The young man who Izuku fought with.

From what Aziawa told him. Young Bakugo was fine. At least compared to Izuku's injuries.

"After your fight with Young Bakugo. You attempted to leave but you were stopped by Blue Jeanist and a small number of other heroes. Afterwards you attempted to escape. Thankfully I arrived just before you collapsed from exhaustion."

Izuku didn't know what to say. So, he simply sighed and frowned.

"If you're wondering what happened to Young Bakugo. Don't fret. Last I heard he was recovering from minor injuries. He should be out in a day or two."

Our green haired vigilante looked up at All Might with a surprised expression. Who smiled and nodded. Izuku's lips quivered a little as he looked like he was going to cry again.

Thankfully he didn't.

All he did was suck it up and nodded.

"T-thank you All Might." Izuku muttered out. "I'm happy to hear Kacchan is alright."

All Might nodded but looked down at Izuku with curiosity. It was quite strange to hear that from him. Considering how that battle between them went. He's seen and been through many battles in his time. And from what he heard.

Those two boys were out for blood.

If All Might was being completely honest. It kind of reminded him of his recent battle with All For One. Thinking that caused All Might to frown. He didn't want to think of Young Midoriya and Bakugo fighting to the death.

It wasn't right.

Eventually All Might decided to lay those thoughts to rest. Right now he needed to talk to Izuku about what is going to happen to him.

"Midoriya, there is something you need to be aware of." All Might said rather seriously. Getting Izuku's attention. "As you already know. You committed a number of crimes last night. Very serious crimes. And I'm afraid these crimes only stack up to what you've been doing the last few months. Things look… rather bleak for you my boy."

Most would look terrified or act hysterical after being told that. Especially considering if they were in Izuku's place.

Ever since Quirks first appeared. Multiple laws were in place to deal with them. Many countries dealt with them in their own ways. Japan so happened to be one of the few lenient ones. At least that's what most thought. Several laws and procedures were in place to ensure the conscientious use of Quirks. For example during elementary school, children receive Quirk counseling in order to learn how to use their powers responsibly. Public display of Quirks are against the law, except in cases of self-defense, such as when one is under attack or preventing someone else from being attacked.

Unregistered Quirk users and Vigilantes were a completely different matter. Unfortunately Izuku fell into that category.

Before Pro Heroes and hero regulations were ever a thing. And the laws that would be made with them to help protect the population. A period of social collapse happened and an age of upheaval begun. Many individuals used their Quirks in controversial ways. One of which was taking the law into your own hands.

Yes, the origins of Pro Heroes traced back to vigilantes.

Some cases varied from individual to individual. Some used their Quirks for revenge or personal gain. However there were those who used their Quirks for the greater good. Like patrolling for criminals or helping those in need. From extreme accidents to natural disasters. These individuals unknowingly sparked the flame that would eventually cause the idea of Professional Heroes.

At that time though they were considered law breakers. Still, laws back then involving vigilantism were pretty lenient. However that completely changed when the governments of the world made the Pro Heroes and Quirk Regulations

After the creation of the Pro Heroes, many who were considered vigilantes gladly became Pro Heroes. Officially licensed to keep and enforce the peace. With the permission and full support of the government and law enforcement. Those who didn't accept the new laws or transition of becoming licensed heroes for the government. Either retired or would eventually be arrested.

The world's governments soon made vigilantes and the unlicensed use of Quirks illegal and forbidden. Each country of course had differently laws and punishments involving vigilantes.

Eventually vigilantes faded into obscurity and were thought to be no better than villains or other criminal scum. Today vigilantism is considered a heavy offense. In Izuku's case he could be facing some serious time in prison. And that's just with one offense! During his time as The Stalker, Izuku had committed multiple offenses.

Sure there were a few vigilantes out there Pro Heroes left alone. Vigilantes like Knuckleduster, Pop-Step and Crawler. But The Stalker was a completely different matter.

As if that wasn't bad enough. Our young hero was now also considered an unlicensed Quirk user.

Quirk registration and regulations were put into place soon after Pro Heroes were created. In order to evaluate and in some cases help certain individuals Quirks. That's why many today are given Quirk counseling at a young age.

Unfortunately even with these laws and procedures in place. There are those who fall or slipped through the cracks. Some out of fear for their privacy or just because. Sadly most of these people would eventually become villains in time. However in rare cases there are those who are like Izuku.

It's not impossible for a Quirk to manifest late. Even like Izuku's Quirk. Though the nature of his Quirk is what's going cause problems for him.

From what Izuku figured out is that his Quirk was a mutant one. In the last few months of studying his Quirk and any information on Quirks in general. He could tell his Quirk was special, very special. But also very dangerous. The last few months told him that much.

The ability to copy/steal Quirks. That thought alone would cause fear. In this day and age, people cared deeply about their Quirks. It's what made them unique. Whether is was powerful or not. It was a part of them. A part of their identity.

And the idea of someone taking that. Was frightening.

Izuku sighed deeply. It's true what All Might said. Things looked very bleak for him.

Still though, Izuku wasn't afraid. Well, maybe a little. But not as much as she should be. Ever since his Quirk appeared. All he's done is cause fear and suffering. While many people he hurt deserved it. There were those who didn't deserve it. He's done terrible things. And maybe a bleak future is what he deserved.

A small sad smile appeared on Izuku's face. It wasn't all bad. At least he had a Quirk. Quite a number of them in fact. Even though how he got them was wrong. His time as The Stalker wasn't all bad either. While many wouldn't admit, himself included.

Izuku had stopped a number of criminals. All of them dangerous in their own right. How he beat them was wrong. But there were times he saved a few innocent people as The Stalker. Yesterday being one of them. Even though he was the one who caused the danger.

As The Stalker he was not a hero. He didn't deserve such a worthy title. Heck, being called a vigilante was too good for him. At least that's what Izuku thought. But he did save people at times. Sometimes from things most would consider worse than death.

Our young hero remembered an instance where he saved a young woman from being raped. And another when he saved a man from being killed during a mugging. Those who were committing such crimes were targets of his at the time. All he wanted were their Quirks. But when he saw such nefarious and unforgivable things. He couldn't sit by and just let them happen.

But that didn't change what he did was wrong.

Being a hero was all Izuku wanted to be in life. Even when he was told he couldn't. Or when Kacchan and his friends would beat him up and told him to give up. He didn't waver, not once.

When he found out he had a Quirk. His very own Quirk. He thought things would change for the better.

His mom would be finally be proud of him. His peers and teachers acknowledging him. Kacchan, his former best friend finally acknowledging him as an equal. Maybe even a friend. His dream of becoming a hero possible now. To be like his idol… All Might.

Unfortunately that didn't happen. He was ashamed, frightened even by his Quirk. So much that he hid it from everyone. Even his mom. The person he trusted and loved out of anyone. Forced to indulge his hunger to protect her and everyone. Slowly after taking Quirk after Quirk from criminals and other scum.

He wasn't a hero. Whatever punishment the government and police had in store for him. He would gladly accept it. However, there was something that was troubling him.

What about his mom? What was going to happen to her? Would she be arrested too? For unknowingly sheltering a wanted vigilant. And if not then what about the whole world knowing she was his mom. He hurt a lot of people. People with friends and family probably not above revenge. What was going to happen?!

"A-All Might… I'm okay with whatever punishment I deserve." Izuku mutter out with a small frown. "I'll accept anything!"

"But please… don't let anything happen to my mom!"

All Might looked at Izuku in shock. What was he talking about?

"I don't care what happens to me. But please… my mom is innocent in all this. She didn't know who I was or what I was doing! I beg of you, even if you people aren't going to charge her! She'll still be in danger because of me!"

Suddenly out of no where, Izuku activated his Iron Make Quirk and broke out of his handcuffs! Causing All Might to jump out of his chair and backed up. He didn't want to fight Izuku. But if he intended to attack or escape he have no choice but to stop him.

However as All Might was about to transform. Something unexpected happened.

Izuku, still weak and injured from last night. Slowly got out of his bed and fell to his knees! Now on his hands and knees he placed his forehead on the floor. He was begging. Still hurt from last night Izuku did his best to hide the pain. Tears silent began to flow down his cheeks.

"Please All Might! I-I don't deserve mercy or even have the right to ask you this! Please… my mom is innocent!"

All Might was at a lost. Here he had Izuku crying and begging on his knees. He could tell that Young Midoriya was in pain. Yet he still continued. All for his mother's sake.

For what seemed like forever Izuku kneeled there. On his knees begging and softy crying. Eventually something happened. Izuku suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He slowly looked up to see his idol looking down at him. With a sympathetic look and smile.

"Young Midoriya, there is no need for this my boy. Your mother is safe. No charges will be brought up on her. I also personally saw to it that she be placed under police and Pro Hero protection. You have nothing to worry about. Nothing is going to happen to her on my watch. I promise."

Izuku's widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. Here was his idol, telling him that his mom was alright and safe. And that he personally made sure she was safe. That's probably more than anything a person has ever done for his mom. More than his father anyways.

"R-really?" Izuku timidly asked with a sniffle.

"Yes my boy. You have my word nothing is going to happen to your mother." All Might stated still smiling. "The same goes for you Young Midoriya."

Izuku soon looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked as he wiped his eyes.

All Might sighed a little. But was still smiling. He knew he had some explaining to do.

"You may want to take a seat for this my boy." All Might said as he helped Izuku off the ground. Izuku then took a seat on his hospital bed. Waiting for All Might to continue, which he did. "You already know that you're in big trouble. And originally you were supposed to be place in a maximum penitentiary for minors such as yourself. For how long would be anyone's guess. Though it would be a long term sentence for sure."

Izuku began to feel a little scared. None of that sounded great at all.

"Also given how your Quirk works. Or rather Quirks if we're being specific. You'd probably be placed where we send most of our powerful and dangerous criminals. Regardless of your age. Most likely to Naraka Prison or maybe one of our secret ones."

After hearing that the life in Izuku's eyes disappeared and was replaced with a blank and darken gaze. He wasn't scared anymore. He was absolutely terrified. He was expecting to go to prison. But hearing it and how serious it sounded terrified him.

All Might noticed the look in Izuku's eyes and decided to continue. Before the poor boy has a panic attack.

"Don't fret Young Midoriya. Originally that was the case but now you have nothing to worry about." All Might explained. "You see, a few hours ago there was a gathering of higher ups from the government, police, Pro Heroes and staff from U.A. High School. Just us. No reporters, TV crews or journalists.

"I was also there in attendance. Why you may ask? Well, we were all there to decide your fate."

Izuku didn't know what to say. He was shocked but more confused. Why was his fate decided behind close doors and in secret? Was it because he's The Stalker? One of the most infamous vigilantes in Japan's history. Or maybe it was because of his Quirk?

It was no secret now that he could steal/copy Quirks. How he did it wasn't nice at all either. It wasn't surprising people would be afraid of him. Even the government and Pro Heroes saw how much of a threat he was.

"Before you jump to conclusions and assume the worst Midoriya. Let me tell you what happened. You may want to get comfortable. This may take awhile."

Not wanting to question his idol or cause anymore problems. Izuku got comfy and focused all his attention on All Might. Who began to tell what went down hours ago.

"Alright, it had just been a few minutes since I arrived. And things kind of went nuts…"

 **Earlier Today**

The room where the "trial" of Izuku Midoriya, aka The Stalker was in chaos. People were yelling and arguing on all sides. From government officials to Pro Heroes. All because of All Might and what he said.

' _Well… this is going just as I predicted.'_ All Might thought with a small sigh.

Right now The Symbol of Peace stood there. With his arms crossed behind his back. His expression was serious as he let the shouting and arguing continue. The only ones who weren't going crazy were himself, Endeavor, Aizawa, Nezu, Blue Jeanist and Naomasa.

Eventually All Might grew tired of all this because it was leading nowhere. So, he got everyone's attention by clapping his hands together. And with his strength it was loud enough to cause multiple birds outside to fly off in fear.

The room was dead quiet as everyone looked to All Might.

" **Thank you for quieting down and giving me your attention. Now, I know you all have questions about why I'm asking for such a strange request. But please. Hear me out.** "

Many looked around the room. Seeing if anyone would object. No one did.

"It would seem the floor is yours." Nezu happily chirped with his signature smile. "Go ahead my friend. "

All Might smiled a little as he gave Nezu a nod.

" **When I first became a Pro Hero. I saw the world as many of us should. Good and evil. For the longest time I've given so much to uphold the law and protect the innocent. I've lost friends and colleagues in this line of work. We all have. Why you may ask? Because we're the good guys. We are the ones who uphold the law and keep the forces of evil from overtaking those who are innocent. And I truly believe that is what's right."**

Heroes, police and government officials sat there listening to All Might's words. Many of them couldn't help but agree with what he was saying. Being a hero or being in the police was dangerous work. But was necessary. Still many of them wondered where All Might was going with all of this?

" **I was taught to do what's right. One would guess that's why I became the Symbol of Peace. I've stopped and fought many villains these past years. Some powerful even then me. Yet it the end I would somehow always emerge victorious. I put away many dangerous individuals behind bars. Because that's what's right. Simple as that."**

All Might suddenly stopped for a brief moment as he thought about his next words carefully. Finally he continued on.

" **Yet… when I look back on all the battles I've won and villains I've put away. I can't help but feel like I've done nothing more than keep this endless cycle going.** " All Might said softy with a small conflicted expression. " **Most of the villains and criminals that I help place behind bars stay there. But there are a few who walk. And continue to abuse their Quirks for their own agendas. In the end… it feels like I haven't accomplished much as the Symbol of Peace.** "

A lot of the people in the room were shock to hear All Might's words. They couldn't believe that how All Might, the Symbol of Peace felt. Many of the younger heroes in the room didn't want to believe. Same with the people from the government.

However there were few who pondered All Might's words. Aizawa, Blue Jeanist, Gang Orca and Endeavor being a few of them. Was he right? If so, then does that mean whatever they've accomplished as heroes meant nothing? For one certain hot head Pro Hero he just snorted and looked annoyed.

"If this going anywhere hurry it along All Might." Endeavor harshly spoke out with a irritated tone.

The Symbol of Peace smiled a little at Endeavor's response. Even though they were rivals. One sided anyways. All Might respected Endeavor.

" **What I'm trying to say is that I've talked to Young Midoriya. Talked to his mother. Seen what he's done in the last 24 hours. He's a good kid, no doubt he's made mistakes. Some very serious mistakes. But that's because he can't control his Quirk. Having awaken your Quirk at such an age would take a toll on anyone. The boy needs help. Not to be sent to some god knows where prison."**

Everyone in the room had their own opinions about what All Might was saying. Three or four agreed with him. Many however did not. Only because they were either afraid of Izuku or held the law in very high regards. Others were still on the fence though. Sure what All Might was saying could be right. But that doesn't excuse all the things Izuku did as The Stalker.

"All Might, what you have done in service for this country and justice as a whole is nothing sort of amazing. All of us are in your debt." A government official began to say in a professional tone yet giving All Might a condescending stare. "But what you are requesting is simply impossible. Mr. Midoriya is criminal and unregistered Quirk user. And will be dealt with as such."

While most wouldn't say it like that. Least of all to All Might. Most agreed with the officials statement. Though they didn't openly say it.

Silence was all that was heard as everyone looked towards All Might. Who had his head lowered a little. No one saw his expression. For brief moment many could have sworn they heard knuckles cracking from behind him.

Finally All Might looked up to stare at everyone. His expression was a complete opposite of what he normally had. His stare was cold and serious. It even caused a few present to flinch.

" **That's rather unfortunate.** " All Might simply said with a grim tone. " **Still… I won't be deterred because you said no."**

Instantly the room grew tense. Like the air had gotten a bit harder to breath. For some they either flinched or were shaking. Others like Nezu, Aizawa, Naomasa, Chief of Police and top tier Pro Heroes remained unaffected. In fact Nezu was smiling.

" **I've given a lot for justice and the innocent. A lot for this country and it's people. I would gladly give even more if needed. Because I'm a hero, The Symbol of Peace. But I don't have the right to call myself that if I can't help this boy. Izuku Midoriya, he may have done terrible things. But dammit! He deserve a chance to redeem himself!"**

A determined yet frustrated scowl appeared on All Might's face. Something many have never seen before in their lives. Even Aizawa and Endeavor were taken back by their fellow colleague's shift in attitude.

" **I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. But you've left me no other choice. Izuku Midoriya will be placed under my care and custody. In time hopefully he will be able to attend U.A. High School. It's not too late for him to change his path. I will save him! If you won't allow me this then… you all leave me no choice but to… retire from heroics."**

Just like that, the room had gone dead silent. Fear and shock was all that was all that anyone present felt. Even All Might's closest and trusted friends and allies were shocked by this. Was All Might serious about retiring?

"A-are you serious All Might!?"

"is he for real!?"

"This is nuts!?"

"He c-can't do that, right!?"

As everyone voiced their own opinions and worries. All Might had a serious glare. That was directed at the government officials.

" **While something I wouldn't be proud of. I am dead serious. I love being a hero, not because of the attention or action. But being able to save innocent people so they could lead happy and safe lives."** All Might stated as he clenched his fists. " **So please… let me save this boy. Don't make me stop being a hero."**

Nothing was said after that. All Might stood there looking at everyone with a pleading look.

No one knew what to say.

This was unprecedented. Having a high ranking Pro Hero threatened to quit. Especially over some random criminal. It's only worse because it was All Might. Of all people, why did it had to be the No.1 Pro Hero.

For those close to All Might. A few had no idea why he was doing this. But they knew him well enough to know he was dead serious.

"Y-you must be joking All Might." The same smug government official from earlier muttered out. "There's no possible way you would retire over something so trivial!"

That was all Toshinori Yagi aka All Might could handle. In the blink of an eye All Might used his super speed to appear in the front of the government official! Shocking and frightening many. The official looked like he was going to wet himself when All Might glared right down at him.

" **Does it look like I'm joking?** " All Might asked with a cold and soft tone. " **This is anything but trivial!** "

The official did the smart thing as he shook his head fearfully. When All Might took a look around the room, many didn't say a word. Nezu along with Naomasa were quietly smiling.

All Might eventually turned towards Kenji Tsuragamae, the Chief of Police. The one with the beagle head. Unlike most he gave All Might a stern and calm stare. Technically the government could give Izuku to All Might. But it had to be approved by Kenji.

Which meant he was the only one standing in All Might's way.

" **So, what's it going to be Kenji?** " All Might sternly asked with his arms crossed.

Kenji wasn't a fool. He along with everyone in this room knew what would happen if All Might abruptly retired. Anarchy, simple as that. Without The Symbol of Peace villains and other criminals would come out of the shadows and raise hell. Law and order would mean nothing in a day or so.

The public would be in panic and terrified. Riots would most likely happen. The heroes themselves would have a lot on there plate. Lives would be lost.

Kenji was sure in a bind. Finally after a good minute of thinking it over. The Chief decided what to do.

"I must let you know that I am very against this. But it seems we are at your mercy." Kenji woofed out with a frown. "I'll approve of it. But there will have to be measures put in place."

A smile finally appeared on All Might's face.

" **Of course.** "

 **Back To The Present**

"…and that's what happened."

All Might was met with silence as he looked over at Izuku. Who was speechless. The poor kid had a shocked expression on his face. It was a lot to process for him. Even with his Quirk.

So many questions were going through his mind. But he was only able to ask one.

"W-why? W-why would you do t-that for someone like me?"

A small smile graced All Might's face.

"Young Midoriya, why did you save those people?" All Might asked. "You could have easily escaped in the chaos. Tell me, why did you do it?"

Izuku was taken back by the question. He knew why he did it. But was he brave enough to say it? After everything he's done. Did he deserve to say such words?

"You know what I think?"

Our green haired protagonist looked up to see All Might giving him his signature smile. His eyes were filled with pride. Surprising Izuku.

"You did what I truly believe you are destined to become Young Midoriya." All Might began to say as he stood up.

Suddenly All Might began to steam a little and then he grew in size! His baggy clothes now fitting him perfectly. No longer was he a sickly and frail man. Now he was powerful and muscular! The way the No. 1 Pro Hero should look!

" **You did what any hero would have done!** " All Might proclaimed with a large smile and boisterous tone. " **That boy you saved along with all those innocent people didn't see you as a villain! Not even a vigilante! No, what they saw in that moment was a hero!** "

Izuku was getting weak to his knees. Tears were soon visible coming down his face. He couldn't keep it in any longer. Here was his idol, telling that he was hero. Even after all he's done. It was too much for him to handle.

Seeing the state Izuku was in All Might decided to continue.

" **There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Their bodies move before they have a chance to think. Almost on their own. Thinking of others welfare than their own. You risked everything to save those people and that boy. Even in the face of danger, you had a relived smile on your face.** "

More tears were seen flowing down Izuku's face. His chest was tightening, his head began to lower as he held his chest.

After all he's been through. Most of his life he was considered Quirkless. Treated like dirt or looked down by many. Even by his mom and former best friend. But that all changed when he discovered his Quirk.

Though it came with a heavy price.

He did horrible things because of it. He'd hurt and frightened so many people. Kacchan, many people who were innocent and some who were not. The very heroes he dreamed of meeting. Izuku didn't want to do those things but had no choice.

The last few months he let go of his dream. Because it all seemed impossible. All that he's done, it was rightfully so. However now… it didn't seem so impossible. In fact, it was only at arms length from him.

For some reason, Izuku remembered something his mom said to him a long time ago. When he was told he was supposedly Quirkless.

" _I'm sorry Izuku, I wish things were different."_

Those words weren't the ones he needed to hear back then. The thing he wanted. No, the words he needed to hear.

" **Izuku Midoriya… you too can become a hero!** "

Izuku was now sobbing loudly. The words he needed to hear. Eventually Izuku looked up to see All Might extending his hand towards him.

" **Izuku, let me help you. And I promise you. You will become a hero!** "

Time seemed to have slowed down for Izuku. Brief images of his life flashed before his eyes. Both good and the bad. His mom, Kacchan, his bullies, the people he's hurt and saved. And for a second he could have sworn he saw a man. A man who he didn't recognized. Who was looking down at him with a loving and proud smile.

He didn't know why? But he felt like he knew this man on a personal level. He just couldn't figure out why.

Now, all Izuku saw smiling was All Might. Who was waiting for his answer.

" **Well… what do you say?** "

At that moment Izuku made a choice that would not only change his life. But for those all around him. Maybe even change the world itself.

Izuku reached out and accepted All Might's hand.

From then on. Nothing would ever be the same.

 **Meanwhile, In A Shack Somewhere In The States**

In a small shack in the middle of a desert. Paintings of many kinds were sprawled on the floor, walls and even the ceiling. A man in a large coat was in the shadows painting something that was nearly finished.

But that wasn't the strangest thing.

What was is that many of the paintings present were eerily familiar. For example one painting showed what looked to be a young Izuku being comforted by him mom. Another showed Izuku as The Stalker being confronted Eraserhead. One more even showed Izuku accepting All Might's hand! Which only happened moments ago.

All of this was strange and a bit confusing. It only got more strange when the paintings close to the man were shown. Two portraits were leaning against a wall near the man as he finished the current portrait he was painting.

One showed what looked to be Izuku meeting an old Japanese man with a beautiful looking katana strapped behind his back. Izuku looked excited and starstruck by the man. Who was smiling as he shook Izuku's hand.

The next one was something more different. This time it showed All Might fighting with what appeared to be a black and large muscular monster. But that wasn't the most strangest thing.

No, what was seen in the last and recent portrait was strange.

It showed a bloodied and exhausted Izuku fighting a mystery person shrouded in the shadows. It looked like Izuku was on his last leg.

What did it all mean?

The man sat down on the dusty floor. His gaze was solely on the recent painting. He let out a deep sigh.

"It's happening all too fast… ." The man muttered out as he looked at the painting one more time. His attention went onto Izuku, causing the man to frown sadly. "You have a long and difficult road ahead of you."

"My son…"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Man, that was a long chapter. Sorry for any mistakes or misspellings. Now I know a lot of you have some questions. Like who is that shadowy figure Izuku is going to fight? Or what measures are going to be placed on Izuku. All will be answered in the next chapter. Which will be out in a month or two. Three at the latest. We'll see because I have other stories to write. So what I need people to do is stop telling me to hurry up. I work at my own pace. Anyways yeah a lot of stuff happened. Izuku and All Might had a rather good talk. All Might threatened to quit being a hero. All for the sake of Izuku. And we got a look at the road ahead and saw Syler. If you have questions or just general feedback leave them in a review. Oh and I'm wondering if you think Izuku should receive One For All? Or no. Thanks for waiting and reading the chapter. Hope you liked it. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: My Gifts… My Burdens… My Regrets**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hey, sorry if this came out late. But I got to work on other stories and my job to worry about. Don't worry I'm still writing this story when I can. I'm glad you all love it. Before we start I want to clear some stuff. I know my writing sucks but I'm trying. So bear with me. I know a lot of you are wondering about how Izuku is going to handle his hunger? You see his father Sylar or Gabriel Grey or Hisashi Midoriya eventually learned how to control his hunger and obsessive tendencies. You know like how Izuku keeps muttering to himself. But remember Izuku's quirk has evolved. So things are quite different for him than his dad. Don't worry you'll find out more in time. Another thing most of you brought up is that is Izuku really dark? Well, not exactly but he isn't really good. Sure he wants nothing more to be a hero and make his mom proud. But when his hunger takes over, it's like he isn't himself anymore. You see when Izuku copies/steals Quirks he also takes a bit of that person's memories and personality. So yeah, after months of taking deranged thugs and other undesirable people's Quirks along with their memories and bits of their personalities will make anyone a bit unhinged. You all remember how Izuku changed when his hunger took over. Oh and a few were wondering if some more Heroes character will show up. All I can say is watch and see. Remember this isn't a total crossover. Anyways don't expect much in this chapter. Probably only going to be more information on Izuku's Quirks. How he got them and from who in more detail. Also among other things. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"It's happening all too fast… ." The man muttered out as he looked at the painting one more time. His attention went onto Izuku, causing the man to frown sadly. "You have a long and difficult road ahead of you."

"My son…"

 **A Month Later**

Izuku was currently sleeping in a bed. He wasn't in his normal room. Heck he wasn't even in his apartment. He was somewhere else.

Right now he was tossing and turning under his blanket. As if he were having a bad dream. He looked frightened as he kept tossing and turning. The memories of these past few months. How he hunted and hurt the most deranged and immortal people he's ever encountered.

Killers, thieves, arsonists, psychos and rapists. He's seen the worst of humanity these past months. He stopped muggings, stealing, killings and even a rape. It was horrible to see people use their gifts to commit such evil and disgusting acts. Why were such people given Quirks like those? They didn't deserve them!

Guess that's why he took them. When he left them with their broken minds and bodies it felt… right.

Yet in the end it felt like it didn't matter. He only saved those people because they were in the way of his meal.

His meal?

What the hell was happening to him!?

Suddenly Izuku gasped for air and quickly sat up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room anxious. Like he was being watched or getting ready to get attacked.

After a couple of minutes calming down. He sighed.

"Man… it's like their getting worse." Izuku told himself with a sigh. He pulled of his blanket and got out of bed. He walked over to his window. "it's not even 6:00 yet."

It's been a month since he got caught and arrested. A whole month. He should be in a cell in some prison for villains and psychos. But no, here he was in one of All Might's personal estates. Which was basically a mansion!

Izuku had been living here with his mom along with All Might on occasion. Which was still kind of freaky and awesome! He was living with his hero! Of course there were many downsides.

When he agreed to live and train under All Might, he thought it was going to be a dream come true. It wasn't.

He and his mom were forced to live here. With a Pro Hero or two along with heavy security outside the grounds to watch him. Currently there was no hero here because of All Might. But when he would leave for business or for an emergency they would send another Pro to watch him.

It wasn't great.

As if things weren't bad enough. Doctors and scientists would come by to test him and monitor his Quirks. One of the many measures put in placed because of him. He was special apparently. His Quirk was very rare and the scientific world wanted to learn more about him.

While most of the Pros, police and government wanted to know his limits and strengths. In case he went crazy. A rather cold but needed measure.

It also sucked because he couldn't use any of his Quirks without proper supervision. The only time he got to use them is when he and All Might train or when the doctors and scientists were here.

Our hero sighed again as he took a look down at his ankle. Where he saw an ankle monitor. That monitored his every move and told his exact location. It even told them if he was using his Quirks.

If he even took a step outside the mansion legal grounds. The Pro heroes and cops would be on him in minutes. So basically he was a prisoner. He couldn't go out anywhere. Not to school or the beach or parks.

He still had to finish his schooling if he wanted to attend U.A. though. That's why he had a private tutor who's been teaching him. Personally picked by All Might. She would usually come around early in the afternoon to teach him. She was nice enough and didn't really fear him. A bit uneasy at times but nothing major.

While not ideal it wasn't as if he could go out if wanted to. He was outed for being The Stalker. The big bad boogie man that frightened thugs and other scum alike. People feared him, some hated or even loved him. Either way he didn't want any of it.

He ruined so many lives. His mom's more than anyone's.

Because of him she couldn't go out shopping, visit friends or see the world anymore. All because of him.

People knew his identity. Which meant they knew who his family was. Because of what he's done he made his mom a target. He hurt and scared a lot of people. People who would want to even the score.

"What am I doing here?" Izuku asked himself with a depressed frown.

He looked at his "room".

It wasn't really his. It was one of many rooms in this big mansion. His mom was sleeping the one right next to his. All Might of course was sleeping in the master bedroom. Somewhere upstairs.

This room was big, bigger than his old room. Yet it felt so small.

Sure he had his stuff and belongings with him. All his All Might stuff and even his hero notebooks.

His hero notebooks were very important. He wrote not just because he loved heroes or was interested in Quirks in general. It helped him relax. Analyzing Quirks and his own helped a lot. He didn't need to write such information because of his Quirk.

Izuku didn't like to admit it. But he was technically a genius. Give him a weeks worth of college advance books and he'll finish them in a day or two. He was also a fairly good strategist. When he was The Stalker he was able to defeat tougher opponents using his wits while being untrained with the Quirks he took. While avoiding the police and heroes at the time.

Too bad he wasn't as fortunate when Eraserhead found him.

Things pretty much went downhill from there.

"I'm too awake to fall asleep again." Izuku muttered out as he rubbed his eyes. He then noticed another one of his notebooks laying on top of his desk. It was his new personal notebook, that had all the new info he got on his Quirks. "Guess I can go over some things until everyone wakes up."

With a small yawn Izuku walked over to his desk. When he made it there he took a seat and turned the lamp on. He looked down at the notebook which didn't have a title like his others. For one he didn't plan for it. Second he wasn't proud of it. He's done a lot of terrible things to get such Quirks.

It also told of the people he took them from. He didn't know much about most of them. But a side effect of taking/stealing someone's Quirk is that he got a bit of that person's memories. To say the least what he saw most of the time was… unpleasant.

So he wrote down what he saw and how he thought about such individuals. He also update a findings on their Quirks. Well, his Quirks now if you're being specific. Since the doctors and scientists been testing him. He's found a lot more about his Quirks. His first Quirk too. Along with their limits, side effects and strengths etc.

Izuku opened the notebook and started to read. Starting with his first Quirk.

 **Evolved Intuitive Aptitude Quirk**

 **Type: Mutant**

Even when he was a little kid, Izuku knew he was special. Long before his Quirk manifested. Turns out being in a life or death situation awakened it. He awakened it when he was getting mugged after walking home. Anyways, the way he's able to analyze people especially Quirks was fascinating. At least that's what the scientists told him. Frightening was one they whispered at one point.

Not surprising.

His Quirk allowed him to analyze things at a whole other level then normal people. He was able to absorb information at unbelievable speeds and remember them any time he wanted. He could also fix anything in a matter of minutes or even figure out problems at a high level.

Reading and figuring out people was just as easy. When he first met Eraserhead and All Might when he wasn't in his muscle form. He deduced their true identities and Quirks in an instant. Well, not All Might's Quirk for some reason? He would have to look into that later.

It all sounded wonderful didn't it? Being a genius and a walking library. Izuku would have been content with that. Sure it wouldn't be flashy but he still could have been a hero if he worked hard enough.

Unfortunately his Quirk was more than that.

He had the ability to copy Quirks. Or steal them. He really didn't figure which was which. After getting a Quirk the person he got it from would go into an unresponsive vegetable state. So whether he copied them or stole them was up for debate.

From what he gather and have been told. His type of Quirk was extremely rare. A mutant Quirk at that. Which meant it was always active. There have only been two cases where a person can forcefully copy/steal a Quirk. At least from what he's looked up. Him… and the Quirk serial killer Sylar. His father.

Shocking? No, it wasn't hard to figure out. It made sense. From the rumors and limited reports online, it was the only possibility. Though it was strange how his Quirk didn't work the same as his. From what he's heard Sylar's took Quirks by cutting up their skulls and analyzing their brains. Killing them in the process.

Izuku thanked god his Quirk wasn't like that. What he did wasn't ethical or legally right. But killing… that's a line he hoped he would never cross.

Though given what his Quirk's only side effect compelled him to do. It was hard to tell.

The hunger as he liked to call it. His Quirk had the need to seek out more knowledge. Books only helped little by little. Guess that's why he's been such a bookworm as of late. No, after he accidentally took someone's Quirk he knew what he needed to do.

He craved for Quirks.

The idea of doing what he did to the one who tried to mug him scared the hell out of him. Not only because it sickened him. But because when he did it… it felt good. Like a rush! At that moment he never felt more alive. That's what scared him. He never told All Might, the doctors or the scientists this. Not even his mom. How could he?

That's not all that scared him. When ever his hunger feels unsatisfied. He can't control himself. At one point he almost attacked his mom when she was sleeping. His own mother! That's why he did what he did as The Stalker. To protect those close to him. Even Kacchan and his classmates.

In the end all he did was make things worse.

Blaming everything on fate or even his parents would seem easier. But he wasn't like that. Sure it was mostly his dad's fault in the first place. He inherited his Quirk from him. Yet he's never met the man. While he felt a bit of anger and abandonment from him for leaving him and his mom.

It was in the past.

What matters is right now. Recently he's been meeting and working with Dr. Chiyo Shuzenji aka Recovery Girl. All Might brought her to meet him to help him. From understanding his Quirks to the hunger. Something she's been studying a lot of since they met.

This past week he's been on a few treatments to repress his hunger. And so far nothing bad has happened. At least nothing like usual. The treatments were mostly therapy with Recovery Girl or a psychiatrist. Or taking medicine used for schizophrenia or bipolar disorder.

It's been a month and the hunger hasn't returned. Usually it'd be a few weeks when it comes around. That's why every couple of weeks he hunted. So far nothing yet. He hoped it was the treatments working but he had doubts. Especially after a few "incidents" this past month.

Evolved Intuitive Aptitude, from what he's gathered all but one of the limitations his father had don't effect him. Like information overload or forgetting said information. But the obsession to know more has affected him. Maybe even worse. Since working with professionals he's on the path to learn more about his Quirk. Even learning to repress his hunger.

More time needed to know more.

 **Pacify Quirk**

 **Type: Emitter**

Izuku remembered how he got this Quirk very vividly. A mugger by the name of Uzuka Ichioro ambushed him in an alley when he was walking back home. He found himself in the air as Uzuka had a knife out. Threatening to kill him if he didn't comply. Normally Izuku would have done so without question. Shaking in fear that whole time too.

But that didn't happened.

His body acted on its own and he struggled. Eventually Uzuka had to let him go. At the time Uzuka was suffering from heroin withdrawal. So he wasn't as strong as he should have been. That's why was mugging Izuku in the first place. To get some money for his addiction. After being freed Izuku tried to run at first but he was stopped by Uzuka. Who almost stabbed him with the knife.

Somehow in the scuffle Izuku overpowered Uzuka and did what felt natural. He grabbed Uzuka's head and proceeded to use his Quirk on him. Which at the time Izuku was unaware of. When he was done Uzuka fell to the ground, unresponsive. Horrified and shocked by what happened Izuku quickly ran home like his life depended on it.

Leaving Uzuka in the alley.

Eventually Izuku found out how his Quirk worked. Then found out he had Uzuka's Quirk. Which was shocking to say the least. The ability to levitate objects, people among other things and pacify Quirks. A powerful Quirk to have.

So why was Uzuka mugging people to feed an addiction? Well, when Izuku searched through parts of memory he took from Uzuka. He got his answer.

His whole life Uzuka was abused by his parents. Sexually abused by his father at times. Growing up he was abused and told he would never achieve anything. Which didn't help his education so he was forced to drop out. Eventually he ran away from home and lived on the streets his whole life. Drifting from town to town stealing or mugging. He would catch his drug habit later in life.

From what Izuku saw Uzuka has never really killed anyone. Maybe hurt them but never killed any of them. He was just a guy down on his luck. It was kind of sad really.

No one helped this poor man when he was a defenseless child. No heroes, police or teachers at the school he went to. Maybe if they did his fate would be different. He'd probably be a hero or successful person in life.

Now, he was a vegetable with no hope of recovery.

Izuku couldn't take back what he did. So he promised himself that he would use Uzuka's Quirk to do good. Just like he should have. Well, that was the original plan. Before his hunger.

Pacify, the ability to levitate objects, people and etc. With their mind. Also has the ability to nullify Quirks of people when holding them. Very similar to Eraserhead's Quirk. Limitations are that this Quirk could only handle so much. If not careful one will suffer bloody nose along with headaches, body aches and pains. If using past safe limitations Izuku would most likely pass out and suffer long term effects.

Originally Izuku could only lift a ton maybe half. Lifting multiple things or people were hard but doable. He did lift bits of a collapsing building for a good couple of minutes. Pacifying Quirks weren't hard. His limit was probably at three or four people. Since training and help from All Might, scientists and doctors. His original limitations have changed.

He could now lift a whole ton with no problems. His focus was getting better two. Pacifying Quirks was getting a bit easier too. Now he could hold and pacify a dozen people if needed. Given time All Might told him his Quirk would only get stronger. With proper time and training of course. Only concerns were the headaches and bloody noses. Which only happened when he overused his Quirk.

Currently he could only active this Quirk twice or three times a day. So those limitations remained.

More time needed to know more.

 **Toxic Haze Quirk**

 **Type: Emitter**

Originally named Haze Breathing And Exhaling Quirk. Izuku thought it be best for a name change. The original user a rapist by the name of Ichio Otsuka wasn't much of a thinker. In fact he was a disgusting idiot who stalked young high school girls. When he took his Quirk Izuku didn't get much like most. Though he did get glimpses.

What he saw was horrible.

Ichio was a serial rapist, who targeted young women. Even little girls. Seven times he was almost caught. But wasn't. All because of his Quirk.

Izuku was a peaceful and timid person by nature. Who would wish harm onto most. But Ichio… when he took his Quirk and watched his eyes become unresponsive. It felt great.

Ichio was an animal who needed to be put down. Even Izuku thought that. Yet he still held onto his promise. No killing, even though that animal deserved it. It kind of sickened him when he had to use his Quirk. The idea of using a Quirk that has done so much harm appalled him.

Yet he used it when needed.

Izuku found Ichio a week before his identity was compromised. Ichio was going to rape a young girl in the smoke dark alleyway at night. Izuku luckily found him before he could do the act. Ichio used his Quirk to knock out the girl. When he saw his chance Izuku attacked and overpowered him with his Pacify.

What happened next wasn't nice but felt good. After getting Toxic Haze Izuku called the cops on the girl's phone. And made sure she was safe when the cops would come. He quickly vanished after that.

From what Izuku leaned Toxic Haze was a curious Quirk. The ability to exhale a toxic gas wasn't something new. But this one was special. When breathed in by anyone, the haze would instantly knock someone out. Another thing was that this Quirk allowed him to breath most toxic gasses. Even smoke. It also worked well as a smokescreen when needed.

The scientists used things from tear gas to chlorine on him. And he really remained unfazed.

Toxic Haze, the ability to exhale and breath toxic gas. Even smoke. While not fatal when breathed in, the haze would render anyone unconscious. Izuku could use this Quirk actively when needed. All he needs is to have enough air in his lungs. Limitations were that if out of breath he would exhale nothing. Though would still be able to breath toxic gases no problem. Also after recent use Izuku found out his breath would be horrible for a few hours.

Note to self. Have tic tacs and gum, maybe even toothpaste and toothbrush on hand.

Really not knowing a proper way to train with this Quirk. Izuku and All Might thought to leave it be. For now.

More time needed to know more.

 **High Vault Quirk**

 **Type: Transformation**

Originally named Enhanced Jumping Quirk. Which sounded a bit bland. All Might told him that he should rename some of his Quirks. After all they were his now. For better or worse.

Izuku planned for days even weeks to catch the original user of this Quirk. Her name was Selina Hopper. A foreigner from the United States who thought it be easier to do her crimes here. Too bad she was wrong. But by God was she persistent.

She was a thief who broke into high buildings and homes. Where most security would be light. Pro Heroes and police were after her for months. Then suddenly out of nowhere she was found just like the rest of his victims. Only difference was that she looked to have fallen from a high building and damaged her spine.

If ever awoken she would be in a wheelchair her whole life.

Why was she found in such a way? Well, Izuku was stalking her for weeks and every time he got close to catching her she would escape. There was one encounter he remembered fondly. He had the beautiful lady cornered in an alley. But before he could do the deed. He hesitated, back then he was still scared of using his Quirk. And ashamed of it. Why he did it was because of the hunger.

Anyways just as he decided on what to do. Selina did something unexpected. She pulled down off his cap and kissed him out of nowhere! Shocking and leaving Izuku in a confused and hot mess. Before he knew it she escaped.

Izuku pondered for a week straight on what to do. Why did she do it? For kicks or something else? After some thinking Izuku decided it didn't matter. She saw his face. Which meant she was a problem. One he needed to deal with.

A few days later Izuku cornered her again. After some banter she smiled and tried to escape by jumping to another building. But it was too far so… to his horror she fell. Right into a deserted street and onto a car. Izuku rushed down to her. She was in pain and wanted it to stop. She begged him to make it stop. And so he did.

He explained how his Quirk worked and why he was doing this. In turn she laughed and smiled weakly. And with all the strength she could muster she pulled off his mask and looked right into his eyes. Then she drifted away as he took her Quirk.

Of all the terrible things he's ever done. This one affected him the most. Because Selina didn't deserved such a fate.

She only stole to feed herself and make a better life for herself. Her parents died when she was young. Jumping from foster home to foster home she finally decided to take fate into her own hands. She was funny, caring and helped people less fortunate when needed.

Selina Hopper was a hero in her own way. Izuku would forever regret what he did to her.

He wondered at times if he… cared for her. At least had a crush on her. After all she was his first kiss. Either way Izuku carried a part of her with him. And he will always treasure that. He remembered a quote she would always say at the end of a heist.

"No regrets, only time to live to the fullest."

High Vault, the ability to jump extremely high and long distances. Before training he could jump high to about 80 feet. How far he could jump to one place to another was about 50 feet. Limitations were that he could only jump continuously for 5-10 minutes as his feet and legs grew weaker.

Now after training with All Might, Izuku could now jump as high as 100 feet, and over 80 feet to one place to another. He could out jump All Might! Though there was a downside. If doing this he could only jump for 5 minutes at best. If going over he risks injury and severe exhaustion. So doing what he's been doing before training seems best.

More time needed to know more.

 **Infernal Torch Quirk**

 **Type: A Hybrid Of Emitter And Transformation**

Originally called Pyrokinesis, Izuku took All Might's advice. This Quirk was very difficult to take. The original user was an arsonist and murderer by the name of Kokai Yamamoto. From what he saw in the few memories he got. Kokai came from a rich and prestigious family. His mother died shorty after he was born and his father was a no show. Who apparently didn't want anything to do with Kokai. Apparently he was well known and famous hero. Who was most likely Endeavor though he couldn't prove that. Especially since there haven't been any reports of him having a fifth child with his wife.

Anyways, Kokai grew up with his grandparents who raised and cared for him. He had a normal if not good upbringing. Got good grades and had friends, even a boyfriend. Unfortunately that all changed when Kokai's boyfriend was killed in an accident. The result was deeply disturbed Kokai. So much that he burned down his home with his grandparents and the help still inside.

He was on the run after that. The police and heroes looking for him. Endeavor being one of the most active of them all. Which only made him more of a suspect of being Kokai's father.

Eventually he and Izuku met. In an abandoned junk yard. The resulting fight lasted hours. Kokai tried his best to kill him. But Izuku used his wits and his Quirks accordingly. Finally he disabled him with his Pacify.

He barely struggled as he took his Quirk.

When he saw glimpses of Kokai's life. Izuku wondered if what he was doing worth it. If such an incident could cause a person like Kokai to walk down a dark path. Then what hope did he have? Kokai wasn't an evil person. He was just a person who needed help.

Everyday Izuku prayed that he would never end up like Kokai.

Infernal Torch, the ability to summon and control fire. Before training and help from All Might and others. Izuku could only shoot a few flames at a time before becoming tired. At times he could produce a strong burst of flames to propel himself off the ground a few feet. He could also engulf his hands, arms and legs in flames if he wanted to. Limitations were that he could only use this Quirk for a few minutes at best. Overuse risked severe burns and overheating.

Now Izuku could still only his Quirk for a short time. But thanks to training, he could produce more powerful flames. Larger fireballs and streams of flames. He could even cover half his faces and whole upper body in flames now. With little risk of burns or overheating. His limitations were still the same. Only difference was that he worked through the heat and pain.

Something that worried his mom and All Might a little. But his hero was proud of him.

There was a thing Izuku found curious about his Quirk. You see Kokai's flames were black. And hotter. While his were green and was hot as a normal flame. What did it mean? Maybe in time he could figure out why.

More time needed to know more.

 **Terra Form Quirk**

 **Type: Transformation**

Originally called Stone Mimicry. This was quite the difficult Quirk to get. The original user was a common loan shark and enforcer for the local gangs in the area. His name was Ito Saito. Probably the second most horrible person Izuku had the displeasure of meeting.

Ito did time in prison for awhile. When he got out he became more dangerous. He's committed a dozen crimes including robbery, assault and murder. He was the lowest of scum that preyed on the week.

Izuku heard stories about him from local lowlife and rumors. About how Ito was a "Monster". Intrigued by this man. Our hero tracked him down for weeks at best. When he finally found him the fight was long and hard. It lasted for hours because he couldn't get past Ito's Quirk.

When the dust cleared… Izuku was beaten. Ito was about to kill him but took pity on him. So, he left into the night. After reaching home and hiding his injuries. Izuku decided to recover first before doing anything nuts. A week later Izuku went back on the hunt for Ito. It took three whole days before he found him hold up in an abandoned hotel.

With a whole gang of his friends and allies.

He took a lot of injuries that night. It was a miracle he survived. He was shot, stabbed and beaten. That night he could have taken a lot of Quirks. But his sights were on Ito. After taking care of Ito's goons. Izuku faced off against Ito. There were a few close calls. But in the end he won.

The Stalker had defeated The Monster.

Terre Form, the ability to turn into stone. While not as flashy as most Quirks. This one compensated well enough. In this form Izuku was stronger and tougher. Yet he was also slow and heavy. An even trade off. The stone he turned into was grey and a bit white. Limitations were that he could only take so much damage while in this form. He was just stone after all.

It frightened him a little when thinking of what would happen if something would break off and he return to normal. What would happened if he was destroyed into nothing.

Training really didn't approve much of this Quirk. It would seem only time will tell.

More time needed to know more.

 **High Def Emission Quirk**

 **Type: Emitter**

Originally called Sound Emission. Izuku found this Quirk quite fascinating along with the scientists and doctors. Originally belonging to a street thug by the name of Kenji Shiki. Who unluckily stumbled onto Izuku when his hunger was very active. Poor guy didn't stand a chance.

It was lucky that Kenji wasn't the most innocent person in the world. Guy had multiple charges of assault and attempted murder. Izuku didn't get much out of Kenji when he took his Quirk. Only that he had a rough upbringing and hated heroes. Also found out that the guy might have liked kids a bit too much.

Thankfully he got the guy before he could do anything.

High Def Emission, the ability to emit a shockwave of sound from one's hands. Sounds emitted at such force are able to push some objects and even people. The sounds can annoy people to drop their guard. If emitted at a higher frequency it can also cause ears to bleed and render some people unconscious. Limitations were that sound can only travel so far. And not so good underground either.

Before training Izuku could only activate this Quirk for 5 minutes at best. Now he could do it for about 10 or less. The strength of his sounds have gotten better too.

More time needed to know more.

 **Pied Piper Quirk**

 **Type: Emitter**

A curious Quirk that belonged to an information broker. A person who could get info on anyone. Even Pro Heroes. Unfortunately Mr. Retro as he liked to call himself messed with the wrong person.

While on the hunt for Quirks, Izuku was contacted by Mr. Retro by a message from a rat. Apparently Mr. Retro wanted to meet. At first Izuku was going to ignore it and go about his night. Unfortunately that changed when in the message Retro called him by his full name.

Eventually Izuku met Mr. Retro in his hideout. They talked and Mr. Retro revealed how he knew his true identity. It was because of his Quirk. Being able to connect and command rodents was nifty one.

Turns out Retro was a fan of Izuku's work. He also found his Quirk very interesting. Why you may ask? Well, it looked like Mr. Retro had some enemies and rivals that needed to be gone. Killing would only make the criminal underworld suspicious. But if they were suddenly taken out of commission by The Stalker… that's just bad luck.

Being who he was. Izuku refused and was about to leave. Unfortunately he stopped when Mr. Retro threatened to expose his identity to the criminal underworld, local authorities and the press. He was so smug about it, like he had Izuku backed into a corner.

Yet it turned out Mr. Retro's hubris would be his undoing. Izuku didn't even flinch when he took his Quirk and left him there. With his rodents.

After that Izuku was steadily becoming infamous. Innocent people and criminals alike were beginning to fear him. Heroes and police along with some criminals were on the look out for him. Taking out Mr. Retro only put more fuel on the fire. The Stalker was a name to be feared.

Like most Izuku didn't get a lot from Mr. Retro. Not much from her personal life. Not even his real name. All he got was that the information broker liked to live alone and knew a lot. Like a lot. Specifically potential targets for The Stalker to visit.

Pied Piper, the ability control rodents. A rather strange Quirk to say the least. From what Izuku had gathered this Quirk is most useful for reconnaissance, sabotage and maybe for distraction. This is how Mr. Retro became such a good info broker. Most wouldn't look for something so small as a rodent. Another unique thing about the Quirk is that one could see through a controlled rodent's eyes. Which was kind of unsettling at first but you'd get used to it.

Limitations were that Izuku could only control two or three rodents over long distances. Trying to control multiple rodents is very hard. He could only give a command or two before losing control. Lately he's been able to control more rodents. Before that fateful night he was caught he would use this Quirk to look for prime targets.

He was told that in time that his Quirk would improve.

More time needed to know more.

 **Sawdust Quirk**

 **Type: Emitter**

A simple and not too powerful Quirk. At least that's what it sounds like. In fact it was quite powerful, if you know how to use it. Unfortunately the original user used it for terrible reasons. Sawdust could be used as weapon. A rather dangerous weapon. A dust explosion is the rapid combustion of fine particles suspended in the air. A trick Izuku used to break out of jail.

This Quirk originally belonged to Hayashi Takahashi. A very disturbed man who loved fire. Very, very deeply. When he was young his family was killed in a fire. His parents, grandparents and siblings. All of them. Instead of helping like anyone should. He stood there and watched the flames dance as his family screamed as they died.

Later in life Hayashi committed multiple acts of arson. Which ended with someone getting hurt or dying. He would use his Quirk and then throw a lighted match and watch the flames. Pro Heroes and police searched for him and he would always get away.

Too bad for him while getting ready to burn down a small hospital. Izuku found him and took his Quirk. Just like that. A serial arsonist and murderer was taken down. Not by a hero seeking attention or doing what's right. But by him… a boy giving into to his darker side.

Sawdust, the ability to create sawdust. Izuku really never used this Quirk. Only when he had no other Quirk to rely on. He mostly used it to throw in an enemy's eyes for a distraction or escape. Causing explosions were never his thing. But he would use it if necessary.

Lately he's been able to produce more sawdust at a faster rate. Nothing special but nothing terrible.

More time needed to know more.

 **Force Redirection Quirk**

 **Type: Transformation**

Originally called Lightning Rod. This Quirk was quite a trouble to take. Why you may ask? Well turns out that Lightning really didn't have much to do with this Quirk. Kind of hard to take someone down when they can redirect your attacks. Original user was Chiba Sugimoto. A man… who was hired to kill The Stalker.

Turned out when he was The Stalker and doing his thing. Izuku was making people nervous. Really nervous. Some local gang lord hired Chiba to take him out.

From what Izuku saw. Chiba wasn't much of a hit man. He's only killed one or two people and that's because of pure luck. He had pretty normal childhood and when he was old enough he decided to become a hit man. Because it was exciting. While others refused to take up The Stalker's hit. He did for publicity.

When they did meet a long fight followed. Every time Izuku attacked Chiba he would just redirect somewhere else. Eventually Chiba grew tired and Izuku took his chance and took him down.

Maybe Chiba should have chosen a different career path.

Force Redirection, the ability to redirect attacks somewhere else. Works better with elemental attacks. But normal attacks work just as well. Extremely uncomfortable when activating this Quirk when getting attacked. Especially by a powerful one. While redirecting the power of the attack somewhere else. You can still feel the force and a bit of pain from it. The user could only last a few minutes before becoming overwhelmed.

Same limitations applied. Apparently only time will tell if this Quirk will improve.

More time needed to know more.

 **Iron Make Quirk**

 **Type: Transformation**

A Quirk Izuku acquired month ago. On that fateful night. When he escaped he took on three prisoners who were locked up with him when he got captured. They tried to use the guard he knocked out as a hostage. Even threatened him if he wasn't with them.

Unfortunate for them his hunger was in full control then. It was a tough fight but Izuku took down all three of them and escaped. But not without some serious injuries.

The original user was Sano Matsuno. A local thief and armed robber. Who used his Quirk to break into tough places. He thought with most thieves and robbers leaving Musutafu in droves. It be easy with less competition. He thought wrong and was arrested.

Of all the tough people Izuku has fought. Sano was probably a close third.

Iron Make, the ability to transform the user's limbs and certain parts of their body into metal. How this is possible is by using the iron in one's blood. With this Quirk one could also morph the metal into weapons, shields and other objects. Limitations are by how much mass and blood it takes. If broken, it would be like losing a good amount of blood. Not like a limb thankfully. One could also make sharp spikes appear from any part of one's body.

Since training Izuku had better defenses and could morph better weapons and objects. His fight with Katsuki drove him to that. Though his limitations remained.

More time needed to know more.

 **Multi-Vision Quirk**

 **Type: Transformation**

Another Quirk Izuku acquired a month. From one of the prisoners. Unlike the other two this was quite easy to acquire. The user before him was a small tike crook and peeping Tom by the name Ohno Ishii. Poor guy had a small charge and was about to be release the next day. Sure he was a creep and crook. But man, compared to the two other guys he was a small fish.

Before taking down Sano and the other prisoner. Izuku went straight for Ohno because he knew he was the weakest.

Multi-Vision, the ability to change one's vision. Night vision, thermal vision, mild X-Ray and a thing called battle vision. When activated people and some objects seem to slow down. Causing one's reaction time to improve. Something he has yet to fully master. All useful. Limitations were that if using this Quirk excessively could cause fatigue and temporary blindness. Battle vision only hastens this when active.

No training has improved these abilities or their drawbacks. Not yet anyways.

More time needed to know more.

 **Hell Magma Quirk**

 **Type: Transformation**

Originally called Molten Hands. Yet another Quirk Izuku acquired during his escape. And the most difficult and dangerous. This Quirk… really affected Izuku. He had the scars to prove it. The original user was Goto Hasegawa. A steel mill worker who was very temperamental. With a dangerous Quirk to boot.

Goto was a murderer, apparently he was caught killing his boss after work. He choked the man while his Quirk was activated. The magma was so hot that it went through the skin in minutes and reached the bone. The guy's boss was basically beheaded.

What disturbed Izuku the most was that Goto enjoyed every minute of it. From what he got Goto had a rough childhood. Had a wife and two kids. And would beat them and treat them like dirt anytime he could. All the frustrations of work and his hard upbringing made him into a monster.

Out of all the people Izuku has ever fought. Goto was the most dangerous. He pushed him to the edge. Hurt him so bad that he was afraid to use his Quirk.

That's why he changed it's name. It would be so easy to kill someone with this Quirk. He only got touched for a few seconds. And he could still remember the pain and the smell of burnt flesh.

Hell Magma, the ability to transform one's hands into molten magma. With this Quirk one could hurt or even kill someone in a matter of minutes. Hotter than most fire vase Quirk, maybe even Endeavor's. This Quirk could arguably be his second strongest. But also the most dangerous.

Limitations were that in a few minutes the user would feel fatigued. Though all you need is a few minutes to do some serious damage. Or kill someone.

All Might and the others wanted to see this Quirk in action. But Izuku was hesitate. Eventually All Might was able to convince him that he would need to accept and learn to control all his Quirk. No matter what they were used for or how dangerous they were.

If he wanted to be a hero he needed to accept that.

After some training. Izuku could hold Hell Flame for 10 minutes. 15 if needed. He would still get tired but he powered through it.

More time needed to know more.

Izuku stopped reading finally. He sure liked to read his work at times. He looked at his clock on his desk and saw it was 8:00 am?! Man, he sure wrote a lot. Well, leave it to him to over explain things.

"All Might is probably up by now. Mom should be close behind." Izuku muttered to himself as he stretched out his arms out. "Ms. Todoroki won't be here until later. Recovery Girl and those other doctors won't do their usual checkup until next week. Looks like all I got to do after breakfast is train."

Today looked to be a rather good one. For him anyways.

Still there would be his security detail watching him closely as always today. Another Pro Hero to babysit him while All Might would go out to do his daily stuff. And his mom either cooking or watching TV all day.

As Izuku was about to get up to start his day. A mild yet sharp headache hit him! He groaned a little as he held his head. Soon he began to hear what sounded like… voices?

" _Why…?"_

" _You took everything from me…"_

" _It wasn't your fault…"_

" _It's all your fault…"_

"Stop it." Izuku whispered as he softy groaned in pain.

" _Should have killed you when I had the chance…"_

" _Monster…"_

" _Villain…"_

" _You're a monster…"_

"Please… stop!" Izuku whimpered out as he looked ready to cry. "I-I… had no choice."

" _I know…"_

" _Doesn't matter…"_

" _You had no right…"_

" _You'll never be a hero…"_

" _Freak…"_

Izuku began cry a little as the voices got louder. He softy fell to the ground and curled up in a ball.

" _YOU HAD NO CHOICE!"_

" _THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE!"_

" _YOU WON'T EVER STOP!"_

" _GONNA HURT YOUR MOM NEXT FREAK?!"_

" _YOU'RE WEAK!"_

" _YOU WILL ALWAYS BE LIKE US!"_

All Izuku could was try to block them out. But he couldn't. He never will. No matter how much he cried or pleaded they would never stop. Ever since he got caught they've only been getting worse.

Since them he's never told anybody. Not All Might, Recovery Girl, his tutor or even his mom. Because they wouldn't understand. No one would ever understand.

"I… I'm sorry." Izuku wept out softy.

Suddenly all the voices went quiet. All that Izuku heard was the soft ticking of his clock. And his weeping.

This is what his hunger led to. His gifts, his burdens… his regrets. He always wanted a Quirk. But not like this.

He would stay like that for half an hour. Then he would get up and act like it never happened. Just like always. Today was hopefully going to be a better day.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: Hey! I know, a lot for explaining Quirks. But at least you know more now. You leaned a lot about the people Izuku has hunted. A few probably didn't deserve to be left like that. While most probably deserved worse. I'll let you decide. So, you know a bit more about his Quirks. Also changed the names of a few. Hope that's alright? Sorry if there are a ton of mistakes. Also don't worry in the next chapter they'll be more action. Anyways if you have some questions, suggestions or general feedback tell me in a review. Thanks for reading. Expect the next chapter in a few months. Three or four at the latest. Hopefully. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: For Better Or Worse**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hey guys. Man a lot of you didn't like the last chapter that much. And I understand. It was all boring back story nonsense. But I had to it write so everyone could be up to speed. I planned out writing each experience at the end of a chapter. But I thought this would be better so we could go on with the story. You know, move things along. Another thing is that a few of you are kind of pissed or confused by the way Izuku got and uses his Quirks. Like how Eraserhead is able to do crazy shit while getting his ass handed to Nomu. All I got to say is that Izuku isn't like Aizawa. And it's my story. You got a problem be my guest and bitch all you want. Another is that most if you think I don't know about the other people in Heroes that can steal/copy abilities. I know, and only a few in Izuku's world know. There's Samson Grey, who has Sylar and Izuku's ability. Because they are related. Samson is Sylar's father therefore is Izuku's grandfather. Though he doesn't know it. There is also Peter and Nathan Petrelli's father Arthur Petrelli. Who could steal abilities by simply touching them. These men were evil and were just like All For One. Many who know about these people never told the world about them. Either out of fear or shame. So that's why Izuku only knows so little. Anyways this chapter takes place on the day of the Sludge Villain attack. So get ready for some action. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"I… I'm sorry." Izuku wept out softy.

Suddenly all the voices went quiet. All that Izuku heard was the soft ticking of his clock. And his weeping.

This is what his hunger led to. His gifts, his burdens… his regrets. He always wanted a Quirk. But not like this.

He would stay like that for half an hour. Then he would get up and act like it never happened. Just like always. Today was hopefully going to be a better day.

 **An Hour Later**

Izuku was at a large table in a very sizable kitchen. Right now he was eating some breakfast his mom had made. He wasn't alone as his mom was sitting across from him eating too. She had just woken up half an hour ago. First thing she did was to check in on Izuku.

Then did what she did best. Cooking.

As both mother and son were eating. A familiar face entered the kitchen.

"Ah Young Midoriya. Good to see you up." All Might said with a smile. He then turned to Inko. "Good morning Mrs. Midoriya. I hope you slept well."

Inko gave a caring smile.

"I slept wonderfully. Thank you for asking Mr. Yagi."

Since moving in things were awkward at first. Being forced to move in with a total stranger was hard. But eventually they found a way to make it work. The ones who settled in first nicely were All Might and Izuku's mom.

As both his mentor and mom began to chat with one another. Izuku just sat there quietly eating. While looking miserable. This morning was rough. Remembering all that stuff was hard. The voices though… they were worse.

It sucked. Not being able to tell anyone. But he needed to keep it secret. Until he could figure out why this was happening.

Not wanting to look too miserable in front of everyone. Izuku grabbed a remote that was nearly and turned on the TV hooked into the kitchen wall. Turns out All Might had a bunch here and there in the mansion.

" _Breaking news, authorities and Pro Heroes were called in this morning at the local college to disperse a demonstration that turned violent. Students and other individuals who are calling themselves The Prey gathered and were demanding Izuku Midoriya aka The Stalker to be immediately released from custody. Where ever he is being held."_

Everyone's attention went the TV as the news report continued. Both All Might and Inko shot Izuku with concerned looks.

" _It has only been a month since The Stalker was apprehended and revealed to be one Izuku Midoriya. And yet Japan and the rest of the world are still feeling the aftermath among other things. Since The Stalker was taken into custody there has been no word of what has happened to him. No trial or verdicts were ever publicly made and any contact from his mother, Inko Midoriya. Have revealed nothing because Mrs. Midoriya has been taken into protective custody for her own safely."_

" _This morning was another indecent of violence as many protesters got violent by defacing public property and assaulting college security and police. Some even going so far as using their Quirks with malicious intent. Eventually Pro Heroes called and helped disperse the crowd and making arrests. The Prey have made a public response on social media. Who are outraged by Police, Pro Heroes and the justice and court system as a whole. Here's the video now."_

On the TV it showed an individual facing the camera. He or she was wearing the exact same set of clothes Izuku wore as The Stalker. And was talking in a distorted voice.

" _ **Today's demonstration was only the beginning. We will not stop until our savior, our hero is released! Izuku Midoriya! The Stalker has shown us the way! We will not stop until all follow the gospel of our cause! We are prey! Nothing more nothing less! Our fate is up to the true hero of our time! Not the false idols like All Might or Endeavor! Those to have fallen to our savior have been saved! We demand our savior be released immediately! And the location of the woman who gave birth to him! For we shall give our lives to protect her from the fools who want to hurt our savior! Remember, WE ARE THE PREY! AND OUR SAVIOR IS THE ALL MIGHTY HUNTER!**_ _"_

The TV then showed the news report again.

" _The group known as The Prey have gotten only stronger since The Stalker's incarceration. Authorities speculate their reach has spread far to the rest of the world. Copy cats have also surfaced. Just yesterday a man was murdered trying to stop a mugging while dressed as The Stalker. The man is survived by his wife and three-"_

The TV was suddenly turned off by All Might. Who had just about heard enough. He sighed as he looked over to Izuku. He looked very troubled as his head was lowered.

"All of that was my fault. Wasn't it?" Izuku asked timidly as he looked up at his mom and mentor. "That guy dying. This crazy group and copy cats. It's all because of me."

Immediately Inko got up and walked around the table to Izuku. Once there she gave him a reassuring hug.

"Oh honey. None of this is your fault. It's just… some people aren't good."

"Like me…" Izuku said in a low tone not bothering to look up.

Inko was shocked, she then looked lost. She didn't know what to say. Thankfully All Might stepped in.

"Izuku, you can't undo what you did. You maybe guilty. But it's up to you to make up for it." All Might said as he walked over to Izuku. Placing a hand on his shoulder he smiled. "In a 10 months U.A. will start. There you'll get the chance to make things right my boy. I'm trying to get you on a recommendation but Aizawa and a few others are hesitant. Don't worry though. You'll get in."

That would have brighten Izuku's mood. But not today. The voices, the memories and all this bad news. It was getting to him. He needed to be alone.

Surprising both his mom and All Might, he got up.

"I'm gonna do my usual workout. Please come get me when Ms. Todoroki gets here." Izuku stated as he walked past his mom and headed out. "Thanks for breakfast mom. I'll see you at training All Might. Be safe out today too."

He left after that. Leaving Inko and All Might alone.

All Might looked down at Inko to see she was hurting. This last month has been hard on her. Not just for Izuku.

"My son. Sometimes he acts like he isn't my son Mr. Yagi. I see it when he looks at me." Inko softy said with hurt and worry in her eyes. She looked up at All Might looking ready to cry. "His eyes are just like his dad's when he had to leave. So cold and filled with regret. What is happening to my son?"

She soon started to cry after that. All Might acted on instinct and walked over and hugged her. Surprising her.

"He's hurting. He blames himself for all this. He feels like the whole world is on his shoulders. I know the feeling. But at least he's not alone. He has you… Inko, and me too if that helps. Give him time. If it becomes a problem we'll talk to him. Together."

Inko looked up at All Might who kept on giving her that signature smile. He looked and sounded so sure of himself. She couldn't help but feel reassured. With a small smile and faint blush she hugged All Might back.

"Thank you… Toshinori."

As that was happening Izuku walked outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air. It calmed him a bit. That changed however when he saw two police officers posted by the gates. Keeping a close eye on him.

With a frown Izuku sighed a little as he headed off on his morning jog. After that some weigh training in the weigh room then his usual routine. All that until Ms. Todoroki comes for his lessons.

This was his usual routine. It wasn't the best. But it was his life. And he had to live with that. He had to live with a lot of things.

 **Meanwhile Somewhere In The City**

In a slum somewhere. Where criminals and other undesirable people lived or hid. Right now in a dark alley two low life criminals were meeting.

"Why did you call me here?"

The person asking was a abnormally giant man. His Quirk was clearly activated. He had a rough, beastly appearance. He had a horse-like head with brown hair styled into dreadlocks and a beard. He wore a torn and tattered shirt as well as an average pair of jeans with no shoes. His Quirk looked to be some kind of Gigantification type.

"Because we both have a score to settle."

The other person, if you can call it that. Was a huge mass of sludge or mud of some kind. He, at least that's what it sounded like. Had a dark nasty green color with big eyes and sharp teeth. It was likely his Quirk was a mutant or transformation type. Either way he looked intimidating.

"The Stalker is gone. What he did to the boss is over and done. While I wouldn't mind killing that brat or his sweet little mother. The Pro Heroes are stepping their game up." The Giant stated with a sneer. "Whatever you have planned will probably get us caught or worst."

Sludge snorted as he oozed closer to The Giant.

"It's not about our old boss fool. Saito had it coming. No, what I'm talking about is making a statement. For all those idiots who think that The Stalker is untouchable." Sludge explained showing his teeth. "You and me sneak into town. Grab some hostages and give some demands."

This caught The Giant's interest.

"What do you mean demands?"

"Heh." Sludge chuckled. "We demand a "fair" sum of money of course. A way out of this stupid country. And The Stalker himself. Or his mother. Either one would settle nicely."

"What about the cops and Pro Heroes?! They'll be on us just like that!" The Giant said snapping his fingers. "What are we gonna do then?!"

Sludge just kept smiling.

"We'll grab some brats and maybe some random bitch or two. Cops won't do a thing and the Pros won't either. Risking hostages will ruin their images they all so care about." Sludge explained. "If things go south, we make a quick escape and kill the hostages. Besides, it's not like All Might the rest of those assholes are still hanging around. Trust me… this plan will go without a hitch."

It sounded like a good plan. Besides, The Giant wanted some quick cash. This seemed like a good way. Also, getting some payback wouldn't be so bad either.

"Fine. When do we start?"

An evil grin never left Sludge's face.

"Today, this afternoon."

 **A Few Hours With Izuku**

"Izuku?"

…

"Izuku?"

…

"Izuku are you paying attention?!"

Izuku looked forward with a small gasp. A moment ago he was dozing off in his chair. He looked down on his desk to see some school work he finished working on and college level psychology book and a very interesting book. By the name of Activating Evolution by Chandra Suresh. The father of Mohinder Suresh, the world's oldest and best geneticist today. He practically wrote everything there is about Quirks.

All the notebooks he wrote were because of him.

Izuku looked up to see his tutor standing over him with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Fuyumi Todoroki asked concerned.

It's been a month since Ms. Todoroki became his home tutor. A very secret and dangerous job. Not from him, but from others who would want nothing more than to find the whereabouts of him and his mother.

Izuku was hesitant to get a tutor. Especially since the whole world knew who he was. But All Might and the authorities told him to go for it. If he wanted a chance to join U.A. and become a hero.

After a week or two of looking and background checking. They finally found someone who was willing to tutor him. Fuyumi Todoroki, daughter of Enji Todoroki aka The No.2 Hero Endeavor. From what Izuku heard Endeavor wasn't happy hearing his daughter was tutoring him.

The guy hated his guts.

Why? Well, maybe making his possible illegitimate son a vegetable had something to do with it.

Anyways, his first meeting with Fuyumi was awkward. Eventually though Izuku came to like Fuyumi. She also taken a shine too him as well. After tutoring him and talking to him. She knew he was just a very unlucky and misunderstood kid.

Right now he and Fuyumi were in the study. Turns out All Might had two. Both he rarely used. Eventually it was decided this one would be where he would take his lessons from now on. Thankfully he was able to continue where he left off from his education.

At the pace he's going he should be able to join U.A. in not time. That's what he hoped at least.

"I-I'm find Ms. Todoroki." Izuku stammered with an embarrassed blush. "Just thinking about something."

This got a relieved smile from Fuyumi. Causing Izuku to blush even more. While he wouldn't openly admit it. He found Fuyumi very attractive. She was also very caring and smart too.

"That's good. You've been doing great. You finished your assignment so fast. I shouldn't be surprised considering it's you of course." Fuyumi said giving Izuku a small pat on the head. Making him smile nervously and blush even more. She suddenly noticed the books Izuku had. "Wow, those are college level books Izuku!"

Fuyumi was surprised by what they read.

"I didn't know you were interested in psychology? And Activating Evolution? My grandparents said that book was once a joke. Now it's the world's third best selling book. College students and inspiring geneticists read that stuff religiously."

Izuku was silent as he tried to figure out what to say. He's been looking deep in psychology to see if it can help with his problem. The book Activating Evolution was something he was reading recently so he could understand his Quirks better. His main one specifically.

"U-uh! Yeah, I'm just interested in a lot of things. Ms. Todoroki." Izuku lied giving out a sheepish smile. "Just keeping my options open if U.A. doesn't pan out."

"That's good to hear Izuku." Fuyumi said.

"Uh, Ms. Todoroki? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Izuku."

He stammered at first. Trying to ask his question but couldn't. Finally a few moments later he grew the courage.

"Why did you take this job? Knowing full well what kind of person I am?" Izuku asked giving Fuyumi a sad look. "I mean, I'm a not a good person. People are either afraid of me or they hate me. Not that I'd blame them."

His head dropped a little as he remembered this morning.

"Some even think I'm some sort of hero or savior. That crazy group and those copy cats. Every terrible thing that happens… I can't help but feel like it's my fault." Izuku confessed still feeling down. "How can a good and kind person like yourself stand me?"

Things grew very quiet after that. Izuku sat there looking like the whole world was after him. While Fuyumi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. With a small smile she placed a caring hand on his head. Making him look up with a surprised expression and faint blush.

"Oh Izuku, I might have been nervous to tutor you at first. But after meeting and getting to know you. I knew you were just a misunderstood boy who's had a rough time. You are a smart and sweet kid. Not some villain or monster. Don't let what others think or do get you down. It's no one's fault but their own. So please, stop looking so down and show me that smile of yours."

There were a lot of things Izuku was expecting. But not this. To see Fuyumi smiling down at him. That's when he remembered All Might and his mom. They didn't hate or fear him. If a person like Fuyumi could think that way about him.

Maybe he had a chance to change how people saw him.

"Thank you Ms. Todoroki." Izuku thanked with a smile as he rose his head up.

He got a smile and nod from Fuyumi. Suddenly she looked at the nearest clock and that smile dropped slightly.

"Well, looks like our session is over for today Izuku. You did awesome today. Keep this up and U.A. won't know what hit them." Fuyumi stated happily as she began to gather all her stuff and Izuku's finished work. "You know, my little brother is going to U.A. too. I just know that both of you will make us proud."

"Oh, that's cool. What's your brother like?"

That's when Fuyumi's mood dropped a little. Her brother was a hard and distant person. Could be considered cold to many. Just like their father. Even though he would never ever admit it. Shoto acted more like their father.

"He… could sometimes appear aloof. Keeps to himself mostly. Even around me. But it's just that he's had a rough start. Just like you." Fuyumi explained with a sad smile. "If you do get to meet him or end up in the same class with him. Can you try and be his friend? Shoto might be cold at first but can try? Please?"

Izuku was surprised. He also couldn't say no to a face like that. Blushing like a fool again he nervously smiled and nodded.

"U-uh! Sure Ms. Todoroki." Izuku said smiling. "I'll try."

Fuyumi was so happy to hear that. She gave Izuku a small hug. Which quickly turned him into a blushing and muttering fool.

"Thank you Izuku." Fuyumi said as she stopped hugging him. She then took a look at the clock and sighed. "My train is almost here. Better leave before I miss it. I'm proud of you Izuku. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. So try to keep a clear mind and not to worry so much. Okay?"

Our hero didn't say a word. He just nodded while trying not to look weird as he was still flustered.

"Good." Fuyumi said. "See you tomorrow Izuku. Tell you mom I said bye."

She headed out of the room. Soon it was just Izuku. Hearing the front door close. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Man… I am such a weirdo." Izuku mumbled to himself bitterly. "Hope Fuyumi didn't get weirded out."

Suddenly Izuku realized what he said.

"I MEAN MS. TODOROKI!" Izuku exclaimed in realization and embarrassment.

After that Izuku slammed his head on his desk.

With another sigh he frowned.

Fuyumi Todoroki. She was kind and smart woman. One of the few who didn't fear or hate him. It made him happy to hear those caring words from earlier. Yet he still felt regret. This time it was about Ms. Todoroki.

What would she think of him if she knew what he did to Kokai? The original owner of his fire Quirk, Infernal Torch. There was a very good chance he was her brother. At least from what he's gathered. How Endeavor acted all but confirmed it.

Kokai was a very disturbed person. He lost a loved one and went on a rampage and became something else. A villain. He probably didn't deserve what Izuku did to him. He was once a good person, maybe with help he could have been one again?

"What am I going to tell her if she asks?" Izuku asked himself with a frown. He didn't want to think about the look she would give him if he told her. "Would she change her mind about me? Maybe I am a monster?"

There he was again. Feeling sorry for himself. Being alone never made him feel good. Not at all. Wanting to do something else rather than sulk. He grabbed his books and put them away. But before doing so he turned Activating Evolution around and saw a picture of Chandra Suresh.

"If you knew Quirks were coming, did you know a person like me would exist?"

Silence, that's all he got. With a small frown he put the book away and headed to outside. Usually All Might would join him. Helping him to control and use his Quirks better. But he was in Tokyo. Some big Pro meeting or something. So it was just him for today.

His mom was probably planning dinner or watching TV. There were only so little things she could do.

Once outside he took a look around and saw the guards at their post.

"Man you took so freaking long in there. Was bored just siting here."

Izuku immediately jumped and exclaimed in surprise! He looked to see who startled him and was surprised to see who it was. It was Mt. Lady!

With a bored and mildly annoyed expression the Pro hero walked over to Izuku and stared down at him. She was so close that her breasts were inches away from his face. Thankfully he was doing his best to look up at her. Unfortunately he was blushing and blubbering a little.

"Geez, I thought babysitting The Stalker would be exciting. But you've been a bit of a let down Izuku." Mt. Lady complained childishly as she set a mock glare at Izuku. "Come on. Can't you at least try to do something exciting?"

Since being placed in All Might's custody. Izuku had to be watched by a Pro Hero 24/7. Thankfully it was All Might who watched him most of the day. But there were times he had to leave for hero business or other such things. So, when that happens a Pro Hero is called to watch over him.

A total of three heroes have watched over him. Not including All Might.

Death Arms watched from time to time. Those were pretty awkward. Maybe it had something to do it with breaking Kamui Wood's arm. He heard they were pretty close. But Death Arms was a nice enough guy. One bad thing about him he was a smoker. Izuku remembered when his mom caught him smoking around him.

Boy did she give him a talking. Izuku's never seen a Pro Hero so scared before in his life.

Another person was Blue Jeanist. Which was shocking. Apparently he only did it to get read on Izuku. He was curious about him and his Quirks. They talked and gotten to know each other very well. There was one time The Fiber Hero wanted to give him a hair cut. Thankfully All Might and his mom talked him out of it.

Unfortunately Blue Jeanist could only watch over Izuku rarely. Being a in the top 5 it was understandable. Still it was nice when he visited.

The last person who watched him and was the most frequent was Mt. Lady.

Their first proper meeting was… unexpected.

You would think Mt. Lady would be scared of him. At least hate him after their first meeting. He did tried to take her Quirk. But that wasn't the case. When they met again she seemed pretty laid back. A bit annoyed if anything. Watching over Japan's most infamous vigilante you think she take things a bit seriously.

Nope, she even teased or startled Izuku trying get arise out of him from time to time.

Mt. Lady was… a very eccentric person. When she spent time a Izuku she acted pretty normal. If not a bit annoyed or laid back. Still, she was good person. Treated Izuku a bit strangely. Which was from teasing to borderline flirting. Either way it was just to mess with Izuku.

Probably pay back for ruining her image after taking her down.

"H-hi Mt. Lady." Izuku greeted while stammering. "Sorry for making you wait!"

The poor guy began to bow causing Mt. Lady to sigh.

"Forget about it. You know the routine. You train and I watch." Mt. Lady stated as she began to walk where the training area was. Which was in the back of the mansion. "Don't do anything nuts. Or I'll have to squish you. Then I'll have your mom and All Might on my ass."

Yep, very eccentric.

Izuku shook his head lightly and followed Mt. Lady. Both completely unaware of what's going to happen very soon.

 **Meanwhile In Tatooine Shopping District**

Things were bustling downtown. Since Izuku's arrest things have gotten pretty calm in the city. People weren't afraid to leave their homes anymore. Unfortunately that also meant low lives and villains were beginning to come back. Many were happy that Izuku was gone.

Save for a couple. Speaking of which. One was currently walking back home from school.

Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku's former best friend. It's been a month since his fight with Izuku. And he's changed.

Before getting his ass handed to Izuku. Katsuki used to think he was top dog. Everyone at school and the neighborhood knew that. The kid with a powerful Quirk going to hit it big when he gets older. Trouble was that he knew that too. He was arrogant and strong. And he loved that.

Unfortunately for him that all changed when he woke up in the hospital. After fighting Izuku. A fight he lost.

After getting out of the hospital people looked at him differently. Word got out he was once friends with Izuku. Many grew wary of him from then on. It only got worse for him when people found out he confronted Izuku… and lost.

Now people only saw him as the guy who used to be friends with The Stalker. And the guy who couldn't beat him.

His so called friends moved on from him. Everyone looked down at him with pity. Something they once did for Izuku. Now they feared him. Because he was stronger.

For Katsuki that pissed him off more than anything. He could care less what people thought about him. He didn't give a shit about friends either. Right now all he cared about was getting stronger. So one day he could find Izuku again.

And prove that he's nothing but a pebble in his path.

' _Deku. Where ever the hell you're hiding I will find you!'_ Katsuki thought bitterly with a scowl. ' _I promise you that._ '

While Katsuki was walking him. He failed to notice three people were heading in the same direction as him. One was Fuyumi, who was heading to the train station. This was a short cut. The other two were quite strange.

"Big sis, can we stop at the park before we head back home?"

A little girl asked with a tadpole like appearance. She was holding hands with a girl who sounded and looked to be her sister. She was a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She had long, dark sea-green hair which were tied in a bow on her back. Her eyes were wide with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she had a wide mouth.

"We'll see Satsuki. You know how mom gets when we don't head straight home." Tsuyu Asui told with a little ribbit. She looked down to see her sisters looking down sadly. "I'm sorry Satsuki. But mom is still jumpy after that run in she had with The Stalker. You understand right?"

Satsuki didn't say a thing she only nodded.

On the night The Stalker was arrested. He unknowingly attacked their mother. Something that weighed her mind. Since then Tsuyu has been pushing her self more so she could join U.A. and get accepted. So nothing like that would ever happen to anyone ever again.

These four people have been affected by Izuku. In more ways than one. Now, they were going to be affected again by what Izuku did.

As all four people walked in the same direction, completely unaware of each other. Like many around them. They failed to notice a large blob of sludge and a giant of a man on the roof top looking down at them.

"Those four will do nicely."

With an evil glint in their eyes. Both jumped down heading straight for their targets. Before anyone noticed it was too late.

 **With Izuku**

Izuku was using Terra Form and was punching a giant log. His breathing was heavy but he kept up his attack. As his stone hands punched the log over and over small pieces fell to the ground.

Mt. Lady was looked bored siting under a tree with her phone out. Taking an eye off occasionally to look at Izuku. The guards around the mansion were at their posts. Either keeping watch or slacking off.

This was normal routine. This was the only few times Izuku got to use his Quirks. The ankle monitor he had would immediately warm the authorities if he was using his Quirks without authorization. Thankfully he had Mt. Lady here. If she didn't check in a S.W.A.T. team would be here in no time.

A few minutes of punching the log Izuku stopped. His stone skin quickly disappeared. Suddenly his arms turned into metal, then like something out of a movie. They became long and thin turning into blades!

With a yell Izuku began to cut the log like it was nothing! A few swipes later Izuku stopped and deactivated his Iron Make Quirk. Pieces and splinters fell to the ground shorty after that.

A small smile appeared on Izuku's face.

"Finally, All Might is going to be so happy! I cut that log pretty quick." Izuku said to himself as wiped any sweat off his forehead. "Controlling Iron Make is getting a lot easier."

Suddenly before he could say anything further. A faint explosion was heard in the distance.

Izuku gasped in shock as he looked where it came from. Mt. Lady got up in shock as she saw smoke where the explosion came from. It was where Tatooine Shopping District was. Many of the guards looked too wondering what was going on.

"IZUKU! COME INSIDE QUICK!"

Izuku and Mt. Lady looked to see Inko outside waving at them to follow. A look of worry on her face. She then ran back inside, in no time both Izuku and Mt. Lady followed.

Once inside they followed Inko into the living room. Where the flat screen TV was on. A news report was showing what was wrong.

" _Breaking news! Two villains are currently attacking the Tatooine Shopping District! The two villains appeared out of nowhere and are holding four people hostage! Three of them children! Police and Pro Heroes are on the scene along with one of our own-wait. I'm getting new information."_

…

…

…

" _It appears the villains are making demands. Our reporter on the scene is taking us live."_

The TV showed what was happening. The whole shopping district was in flames. People screaming in terror. Police and Pro Heroes trying to make sure everyone was safe. In the middle of all the chaos showed The Giant and Sludge. Both of them holding hostages.

The Giant had Tsuyu and Satsuki in one hand and Fuyumi in the other. The little girl was crying while Tsuyu and Fuyumi were struggling. Both couldn't use their Quirks because if they did he would probably hurt them or kill them. Sludge had Katsuki struggling to get free as he was stuck inside his gooey body.

It looked like when Katsuki would use his Quirk Sludge would take control. And redirect it somewhere else. Making more flames and destroying anything nearby.

With an evil smile Sludge looked at the camera.

" _Our demands are simple! A 100 million in cash and a escape route with no cops or heroes! But what we want most of all is The Stalker or his mom! We know the cops have them somewhere! If our demands aren't met in 30 minutes we start killing hostages! Starting with the brat! If any cops or heroes try anything funny we start the killing early!"_

Everyone in the room was shocked. No one said a word. A look of horror was on Izuku's face. Kacchan, Fuyumi and those two girls were in danger. Because of him!

Izuku dropped down to his knees as he still couldn't believe it. His mother rushed to his side while Mt. Lady didn't know what to do. Suddenly her phone went off, she was getting a text. She looked down to see it was from All Might!

It read the following.

( _Endeavor and I are on the way now! Watch Midoriya! We'll handle this! Make sure Midoriya doesn't do something he'll regret!)_

Mt. Lady was conflicted. She wanted to head out to help! But she was being ordered not to. With a bitter sigh and expression she put her phone away. All she could do is watch Izuku. She looked down to see Izuku still freaking out.

"Izuku! Please say something!" Inko begged trying to get her son to say anything.

Her son stayed silent.

It's like time stopped for Izuku. His eyes were glued to the TV. All it showed was the hostage situation. He saw that little girl crying in fear. Ms. Todoroki looking afraid just like that other girl. Kacchan trying to break free but failing. Even he looked afraid. All of them were in danger.

Because of him.

"It's my fault… all of it."

Inko and Mt. Lady looked down at Izuku with concern then pity. Inko did what felt right and hugged her son. Mt. Lady looked away in shame.

 **With All Might And Endeavor**

Japan's two top heroes were making their way to Musutafu as fast as they could! All Might was in his muscle form using all his speed and strength jumping towards the danger! Endeavor was close behind using his flames to speed him up and propel him in the air!

When Endeavor got word of the situation he shrugged it off. Wanting to let some other heroes do something about it. But when he heard that his daughter was among the hostages he quickly acted! With a determined expression he bolted out of the Pro Hero meeting and headed towards the scene.

All Might went after him. It involving Izuku he felt obligated. He also couldn't let those people be in danger either.

" **I told Mt. Lady the situation!** " All Might yelled to Endeavor. " **In case Izuku does something crazy! Don't worry Enji, we'll save your daughter and those kids!** "

Endeavor didn't say a word. He only growled and hastened his speed. Causing All Might to do the same.

He'd be dammed if he was going to lose another one of his children.

Both heroes were out of city limits and were going as fast as they could. Though even at this speed they won't make in time.

 **Back With Izuku**

10 minutes have passed. However it felt longer for Izuku. He felt so helpless. Seeing those people in danger because of him. The police and Pro Heroes couldn't do a thing. Not if they wanted to risk Kacchan and the others. Those villains were serious.

They'll kill everyone if their demands aren't met.

Izuku hated this! He was lost! What could he do?! That's when he realized something. He could do something. They wanted him… well they're going to get him. He knew it was crazy and he'd be risking everything that All Might gave him. But he couldn't stand by and let this happen.

It isn't what All Might taught him. He knew he'd regret this but it didn't matter.

With a pained expression he got up. Causing his mom to let go and get up too. Mt. Lady looked over to them wondering what was happening.

"Izuku? Honey what's wrong?" Inko asked very concerned.

A sad and regretful smile filled Izuku's face as he looked down at his mom. His mother who still loved him and worried for his wellbeing. Even after all this. The main reason why he became The Stalker was to protect her.

Now, Kacchan and the others needed protecting.

"I love you mom." Izuku stated proudly as he kissed her forehead.

Before she could say or do anything. Izuku activated his Toxic Haze Quirk! He blew the haze right onto her face, she immediately went unconscious. He caught her before she hit the ground and gently placed her on the couch. Mt. Lady seeing what was happening tried to use her Quirk! Even though they were indoors! But was stopped when Izuku used his Pacify.

"I-I'm sorry. But I have to do this." Izuku sadly said with a frown. He then lifted Mt. Lady in the air and brought her closer to him. She of course struggled but couldn't break free. "If something happens to me. Tell everyone I'm sorry and thank you. For giving me a second chance. Also… thank you Mt. Lady. For not seeing me like a monster."

"D-damn it! Izuku don't do this!" Mt. Lady yelled out still struggling to get free.

Izuku smiled sadly and brought her so close to him their faces were inches apart. He then deactivated Pacify and blew his Toxic Haze onto her. Before Mt. Lady could do a thing she went limp and fell to the ground. Fortunately Izuku caught her and placed her next to his mom.

Seeing them both knocked Izuku shook his head sadly. This was the only way.

With a worried but determined look Izuku ran up stairs! Heading for his room. Once there he went to the closest and saw what he needed. His Stalker outfit, at least part of one.

He had a grey new trench coat and a new baseball cap. That's it.

"Better than nothing." Izuku mumbled as he grabbed the coat and cap.

After getting them on he sighed. He never thought he look like this again. Suddenly Izuku heard a big commotion from downstairs. Like a door was just busted down. He then realized something. His ankle bracket!

It told the people monitoring it if he was using his Quirks without permission. And since he knocked out Mt. Lady she couldn't check in.

"Uh oh."

The mansion was surrounded by at least five cops, two were inside the mansion right now. All of them had their guns out. They got word Izuku used one or two of his Quirks inside. Which was very strange. They tired to get in contact with Mt. Lady but got nothing when they called her phone.

So they expected the worst. They also called in back up but everything was being sent to the hostage situation.

"I knew he was going to crack." One cop said to another.

Before the other cop could say a word a loud crash was heard!

 **CRASH!**

They all looked to see Izuku jumping out of his room's window! He then landed safety on the ground and looked at the cops. With a nervous smile he waved. Then used his High Vault!

He jumped over the mansion's large fence like it was nothing! Before anyone could do anything like shoot. Izuku was gone. Heading straight where the smoke was. Where Ms. Todoroki, Kacchan and those girls were. And those villains.

"This is a bad idea!" Izuku told himself

 **A Little While Later At The Hostage Situation**

It's been 15 minutes or less. And The Giant and Sludge were getting antsy. So were the police and Pro Heroes on the scene. A huge crowd had gathered and was watching the situation unfold with a news crew there too.

Tons of police from the low beat cop to S.W.A.T. were here. They along with the Pro Heroes made a perimeter around the district. If these villains tried to escape they were not getting away. The Pro Heroes that were present wanted to end this here and now.

Death Arms being one of them.

But they couldn't do a thing, not if wanted to risk the hostages. They were told to wait because All Might and Endeavor were on the way. If anyone could end this hostage situation quickly and safely they could. The question was though could they get here in time?

"We got 5 minutes left or less. We better think of something." Death Arms said to the S.W.A.T. commander. "All Might and Endeavor could be 10 or 20 minutes away. If we don't do anything quick people are going to die."

The commander stood there thinking for a while. Finally he nodded.

"WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!" The Giant yelled out making Satsuki cry again. He growled and glared at the little frog girl. "SHUT IT!"

"Leave her alone!" Tsuyu yelled out.

"She's just a kid leave her alone!" Fuyumi yelled out too.

"YOU SHUT IT TOO BEFORE I KILL ALL OF YOU!"

The Giant turned to his partner glaring at him.

"This isn't working! I say we kill one and show them we mean business!" The Giant yelled making Sludge roll his eyes. "Screw you! I'm offing the brat and her sister!"

Lifting his hand holding both Tsuyu and her sister, he grinned wildly!

Everyone looked in horror as it looked like The Giant was going to squeeze the life out of them! The police and Pro Heroes were about to act. But before anyone could do anything a sudden voice was heard!

"LET THEM GO!"

The villains and everyone looked up to see someone high in the air! They saw a figure in the sunlight and was heading straight down towards The Giant!

"What the fu-"

The big dumb brute didn't finish as the figure reached him and gave him a powerful punch to the face! The Giant was sent falling to the ground and lost his grip on his hostages.

As Fuyumi, Tsuyu and her sister were falling they were suddenly lifted back in the air. By an unseen force. The figure had his hands out. Before the girls knew what was going on they floated over to the Pro Heroes and cops.

Who quickly caught them all when the unseen force let them go.

Everyone was silent, The Giant looked pissed as he began to get up. All eyes were on the mysterious figure. Finally many started to recognize who it was.

"I don't believe it." Death Arms whispered out in shock as he put Fuyumi safely on the ground on her feet. "Dumb kid."

Fuyumi was shocked just as everyone else.

"Izuku…"

There stood Izuku, aka The Stalker. He wasn't wearing his original outfit but everyone knew it was him. His face shined brightly in the light as he glared at The Giant and Sludge.

"If you want me… HERE I AM!" Izuku yelled out.

No could believe it. The Stalker was here. The last person anyone expected to save the day. But there he was. Facing down two big bad villains. Sludge was still in shock, so was Katsuki as he stopped struggling to look at Izuku. The Giant was the first to shake of his shock.

"You're dead!" The Giant yelled in anger as he began to charge at Izuku.

"Wait you idiot!" Sludge called out trying to stop his partner. "The cash isn't here!"

But The Giant didn't listen, he saw The Stalker and all he wanted to do was kill him.

Izuku seeing the big brute charging at him freaked him out a little. But he kept his cool. Wasn't the first time he faced a big intimidating enemy. Probably won't be the last. Activating Terra Form he charged as well!

Raising his fist as he got closer The Giant grinned smugly. Izuku knew the big villain was underestimating him. So he would use that against him. As both were about to meet, Izuku did something unexpected.

Instead of going for the head or body like Death Arms or any other hero would do. Izuku used his right elbow and hit The Giant's left shin! Catching him off guard. The Giant immediately roared in pain as he fell to one knee.

For a few seconds Izuku quickly deactivated his Terra Form and used his main Quirk. Trying to find a weak spot to attack. Finally after a few seconds of analyzing he found it! With a focused look Izuku stopped using his main and Quirk and activated Iron Make, both his arms turning into metal.

Before The Giant could get up and try to attack, Izuku ran up to him! Using both of his arms he delivered a powerful double punch to the villain's right upper abdomen!

Many in the crowd thought Izuku was crazy for not going for the head or legs again. They were in shock to see the big man coughed up like he got hit by a truck! The Giant's eyes went white and his mind went blank. A few seconds later he dropped to the floor! Completely knocked out!

Everyone was silent. Completely silent. Again no one could believe what just happened. Three hits, that's all it took. The first was to make The Giant let go of his hostages. The second was to bring him down to his knees. The final blow to completely knock him out!

It was nuts!

Even a hero like Death Arms wouldn't be able to do that in a few hits.

"Liver shot." Izuku mumbled out loud enough for some to hear.

A normal liver shot can incapacitate a normal person. The Giant wasn't like a normal person. When judging his size with his Quirk, Izuku knew he would have to use more force. That's why he used Iron Make and did a double punch. Though from what he saw he probably overdid it.

"That guy is going to need a hospital." Izuku said out loud as few heard unknowingly to him. "Liver injuries aren't good."

Sludge couldn't believe it. The Giant was taken out so fast! That guy could give three Pro Heroes a fight if he had to. And he was taken out in three shots!

"N-NO WAY!" Sludge shrieked as he backed up a little. With Katsuki still stuck in his muddy body. He also couldn't believe what he just saw either. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Izuku didn't say a word as he sent Sludge a glare. Making him flinch in fear.

"I'm only going to say this once… LET KACCHAN GO!" Izuku demanded as he walked a bit closer to the sludge villain. "Or you'll end up worse than your friend!"

Now very afraid Sludge began to realize he was screwed. Seeing as the police and heroes had him surrounded. The Stalker showing up and taking out his partner like it was nothing. While giving him that scary ass glare. It was safe to say he was out of options.

Still, not wanting to go down easy the huge blob of sludge yelled out and charged at Izuku. Ready to forcibly use Katsuki's Quirk.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN UNTIL I KILL YOU, YOU SON OF-"

Just as Sludge was going to finish that sentence. A sudden flash appeared out of nowhere and two famous words were yelled out.

" **DETROIT SMASH!** "

A huge fist punched Sludge so hard that he exploded! Thankfully before that happened a hand pulled Katsuki out of Sludge's body. Bits of goo and sludge went everywhere. It was highly doubtful Sludge was dead. Though he wasn't going to be up and about for a while.

After that powerful attack it sent a huge shock wave! It was so powerful Izuku had to go into his Terra Form to not be sent flying. It also put all the flames out. Then something even more crazy happened.

It started to rain.

As the rain started to gently fell. The one who defeated Sludge gently put Katsuki on the ground. Poor guy was too tired to do anything.

" **I should have know you do something reckless Young Midoriya.** "

Izuku looked over to see his teacher and hero All Might. Smiling down at him. He looked a bit out of breath. Maybe because his time was almost up or rushing over here non stop did it.

Either way, he was here.

The crowd and everyone was silent again. Then like out of a movie. Everyone began to cheer. The bad guys lost and everyone was saved.

All Might kept on smiling as he lifted his fist in the air. Making many cheer harder.

After that All Might looked down at Izuku. Who looked very nervous. He knew he was in trouble. He just didn't know how bad. With a sigh and regretful look Izuku walked up to All Might. Looking up at the man who risked everything to give him a second chance.

"I-I know you're mad. But I couldn't just sit by and let this happen!" Izuku stated. "I'm sorry that I failed you. That I failed all of you."

Our hero looked ready to cry. The last thing he wanted to do was to disappoint his mentor and idol. Oh how he knew so little.

Suddenly something very unexpected happened. All Might still smiling wrapped one arm around Izuku and brought him into a small hug! Shocking everyone, especially Izuku.

" **You did what I would have done. I might be a bit annoyed you did this without permission. But you haven't failed me or anyone. You saved those girls and Fuyumi.** " All Might softy said giving Izuku a caring look. " **That takes a true hero Izuku… I'm proud of you."**

That was it. Izuku began to softy tear up. Not in sadness but in joy. He came out here expecting to die or get arrested again. Maybe he still might. But now he was in the arms of his hero. Who believed in him more than anyone other than his mom. Saying those three words is what he needed.

Izuku covered his face in All Might chest trying to hide his tears. All Might shook his head and chuckled. He then look to the crowd, police and heroes. Many confused and still shocked what was going on. He frowned a little.

Many of them were still afraid or hated Izuku. Even after this. The thought of that angered All Might. Suddenly he came up with an idea to deal with that.

The big shots weren't going to like this and he might regret it. But he thought to hell with it.

With a big smile All Might raised Izuku's arm in the air. Confusing many and Izuku. He then made Izuku face the crowd and cameras that were probably out. Lucky for him the cap hid his face bit so no one saw his tears.

" **I want to thank all the heroes and police for doing their jobs. But most of all I want to thank… my student and successor!** " All Might proclaimed proudly still smiling. " **I am proud to call him these things! Let me introduce to you all to Izuku Midoriya!** "

If anyone wasn't shocked they were now. Things once again grew quiet. This time it seemed like the whole city no, the whole country was quiet. Many couldn't believe it. The Stalker was the student and successor of All Might!

Izuku stood there blinking for a good minute. He then began to realize what was happening. A huge look of shock and horror appeared on his face

"W-WHAT?!"

All Might kept smiling. Though his mind was preoccupied with something. Izuku rushed in and took out that big villain all by himself. If he could that with just his Quirks. He wondered what would happen if he had One For All.

' _I'll talk to him later. Right now to deal with all this.'_

While that was happening Endeavor was on top of a building. No one seemed to notice him and that's what he wanted. He looked for his daughter. When he found her safe and sound he sighed in relief.

Even though he was distant and never really interacted with his family. His focus only on getting his youngest stronger. He cared for his family. He was glad Fuyumi was safe.

The No.2 hero frowned as he looked down at All Might and Izuku. He shook his head and huffed.

"You idiot… you just made everything more difficult."

If they only knew.

 **Meanwhile In Japan**

At a skyscraper, a building that was owned by Yamagato Industries.

In a very large office. Most definitely the CEO's office. A large TV was on and someone was watching the news while sitting on their chair behind their huge desk. This person saw and heard everything. From the beginning to shocking ending.

The person sighed.

"It appears Mrs. Petrelli was wrong." The person said to himself as he got up from his seat. He walked over to a display that held a magnificent katana. "I trust Nana's student. The boy isn't like his father. In fact, I believe he is something more."

The person walked back to his desk. Pushing a button that called his assistant. A small beep later a female voice rang out.

"Yes Mr. Nakamura?"

"Cancel any plans or appointments I have this month."

"Of course Mr. Nakamura. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

Another beep and everything was silent. The man got up and walked over to the large window in his office.

The man was old, but not that old. He had grey hair with a bit of black here and there. With kind and round face. He had glasses that covered his jet black eyes. He was smiling faintly as he looked outside. He knew things were changing. Whether they were good or bad he couldn't tell.

He was old, older than most and he's seem things many wouldn't believe. Being able to time travel will do that to anyone.

"Maybe I should call Peter. Have his input. Things are pretty calm in America for him to visit." Mr. Nakamura softy said with a smile. "Maybe I should visit Toshinori and his student. See if the young man has what it takes."

Things were indeed changing.

 **Meanwhile In Some Slum Apartment**

In a run down and sketchy apartment complex. A person was slowly dying in one apartment from multiple stab wounds and blood loss. They were lying on the living room floor with the TV on. Which showed All Might and Izuku.

"Wow, you spilled so much blood!" A feminine and sweetly voice called out. "It's got me all hot and bothered."

A girl suddenly appeared over the dying person. The girl was a relatively petite girl with dirt blonde hair, which she stylized into messy styled buns on both sides of her head. She also sported straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style with two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes were yellow and somewhat squinted, with vertically slit like pupils and she also had some sharp canine teeth.

She was holding a very bloody knife.

With an all to sweet yet sadistic smile she stopped looking at her victim. Because she looked at the TV and her smile got bigger. A blush appeared on her face as she couldn't stop looking at Izuku.

"I'm so glad you're okay Mr. Stalker. I wanna meet you so badly!" The girl said with a love struck smile and glint in her eyes. She brought the knife close to her chest and held it tightly. "I'm following your example and taking out the bad guys! When we meet I hope you'll accept me, so I can see you finally covered in blood!"

This girl wasn't the only one happy to see Izuku not in prison somewhere. The fanatic group The Prey were ecstatic their hero was out. Many who believed in The Stalker's type of justice were happy too. Even though Izuku never believed in such justice. What he did was something he was forced to do. To protect his mom and other innocent people from himself.

These people didn't know that. All they saw was a person brave enough to go against the established order of things. That's all they cared about. Someone who was an outcast like them.

Whether Izuku liked it or not. He changed the world. For better or worse. Many would never stop seeing him as a vigilante. A hero that believed in their own justice. Their own convictions.

 **Somewhere In Japan**

Speaking of which. A certain person was watching the TV like everyone else.

This person was a man, a man with a battle hardened face. A very intimidating and muscular man. Who had black hair and that was in a messy fashion. His face was mostly flat for some odd reason. Like he didn't have a nose and his eyes were blood red.

The man sported a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body that holstered his weapons. Which were mostly knives. His torso was sleeveless and had his arms wrapped in bandages. He also wore long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees were protected with metal pads and he wore black, steel boots with sharp spikes. He also wore a blood red scarf and matching headband, as well some tattered cloth he wore around his face like a mask.

His steely gaze was on the TV as he cleaned his weapon. Which was a worn and damaged katana.

"Looks like you're still around Stalker." The man whispered. "My quest hasn't even begun yet and things are already changing. You, have changed the world. Many see you as a hero while others see a vigilante or villain. What I see is a brave young man challenging the notion of what a hero really is!"

Smiling wildly the man stood up and placed his sword away.

"You being a student and successor of All Might shows me that my ideal world may come true! Until then, I will show the world the fakes and glory hounds that are called heroes! I won't stop until my ideal world becomes a reality! Not until you Stalker or All Might stop me! Because only a true hero will kill me! I will restore the word hero! For everyone!"

For better or worse… a change has happened.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done! Man, this was a long as chapter! I hope you all liked this one. If not too bad. Lot of stuff happened. You saw Izuku's daily life now that he's living with All Might. Some action finally happened. A bit quick but still. The world finally knows about Izuku not being in prison. Things are only going to get more nuts now that All Might has proclaimed Izuku to be his student and successor. Many people have now made appearances. From Tsuyu to Hero Killer Stain. We also got many people who see Izuku as a savior or hero going against the norm. This group called The Prey and people like Toga love Izuku and want to follow his example. Even though that's the last thing he wants. Think of it like how Stain showed up and made shit happen. This time it's Izuku, he's the Anti Hero. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you have questions, suggestions or general feedback leave them in a review. I'll try to answer some of them in the next chapter. Also expect the next chapter in two or three months if not sooner. Anyways, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: One For All**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Heroes and Heroes Reborn or anything else related to them. All rights are owned by their respective owners and companies.**

 **AN: Hey guys. I'm glad to hear you all liked the last chapter. I've been watching more of Heroes, Heroes Reborn along with My Hero Academia. And I've been getting a lot of ideas. Before we start I want explain what I have planned and answer some questions. This story will follow the overall canon but not always. For example Izuku is going to get stronger than his canon self. He already is but he's going to get even more stronger. He's not going to be total badass and powerhouse like All Might and his dad, he still has limits. But given right now in time. Izuku will be on par with Shoto and Kacchan. Another thing is pairings. Like I said I'm opened to opinions. I'm gonna leave some moments here and there but nothing won't be official. Of course I'll probably put all my focus on the story and Izuku trying to keep his shit together. Oh from now out I'm not going to do in detail when characters show up. Unless they are from Heroes. I'm going on a limb and say you all know what everyone looks like. Alright I'm gonna answer some questions.**

 **Question: Is Izuku going to be able to safely absorb or copy People's without leaving them in a vegetable state? Like how his dad is able to copy Quirks without killing. Also where can I watch Heroes because it's not on Netflix?**

 **Answer: I don't know. That's a good idea so we'll see. Sylar eventually found a way to copy Quirks without killing so it's possible. I'll definitely consider it. Right now though Izuku can only take/copy Quirks by doing his thing. About watching Heroes. if you want you can buy some if not all seasons online with Google Play, Xbox TV And Movies, PlayStation Store, ITunes, Amazon Prime Video or something else. Another thing is getting the NBC app. Where you can watch all four seasons. I don't know if it's for free or not though.**

 **Question: What are your plans for future arcs? Or you going to make your own?**

 **Answer: Like I said I plan on following the canon. But you all will see changes here and there.**

 **Question: Is Izuku going to get more Quirks?**

 **Answer: … you'll see.**

 **Question: Why does Izuku keep calling Fuyumi Ms. Todoroki?**

 **Answer: Because he's being his polite and awkward self. Also because she's his tutor.**

 **Alright, with that all out of the way. Let's get to it. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

"Looks like you're still around Stalker." The man whispered. "My quest hasn't even begun yet and things are already changing. You, have changed the world. Many see you as a hero while others see a vigilante or villain. What I see is a brave young man challenging the notion of what a hero really is!"

Smiling wildly the man stood up and placed his sword away.

"You being a student and successor of All Might shows me that my ideal world may come true! Until then, I will show the world the fakes and glory hounds that are called heroes! I won't stop until my ideal world becomes a reality! Not until you Stalker or All Might stop me! Because only a true hero will kill me! I will restore the word hero! For everyone!"

For better or worse… a change has happened.

 **An Hour Later**

Today was supposed to be a normal day for Izuku. Wake up, eat, train, lessons, train some more, eat again then go to sleep. That's all. But nope. Today was probably the most troublesome day ever.

First he had to deal with the voices. Which were getting worse. Hearing all this bad news left and right. The Prey, copy cats and people getting hurt or worse. All because of him. Today only gotten worse when those villains attacked and took Kacchan, Ms. Todoroki and those girls hostage.

At that point Izuku had enough. He couldn't just sit by and let that happen.

It was dangerous and irresponsible. That's what The Police and some Pro Heroes told him. He could have gotten himself and the hostages killed. He understood that. All Might understood that. Unfortunately a lot of people were having trouble understanding that.

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME OUT!"

Right now Izuku was feeling that now. He and All Might had gotten home after dealing with the aftermath of the incident. From nosey reporters to the cops and Pro Heroes. Many were still reeling from what All Might said. Even Izuku was still shocked.

After dealing with all that All Might and some cops escorted him back home. Where he was now dealing with Mt. Lady.

Who was pissed.

"WHAT KIND OF SON KNOCKS OUT THEIR OWN MOM?!"

Mt. Lady was currently pinching and pulling Izuku's face as hard as she could. The only thing stopping her from going Giant and crushing him was his mom and All Might.

All Might just stood by with a sweat drop.

"OWW!" Izuku moaned as his face was being stretched and pinch left and right.

Inko of course was trying to diffuse the situation.

"It's alright Mt. Lady!" Inko tried to calm down the hotheaded hero. "N-no one got hurt and that's fine with me!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT MRS. M! I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU AS WELL!" Mt. Lady exclaimed still not stopping. She then glared down at Izuku with an angry tick. "YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE NOW! ESPECIALLY TO YOUR MOM DUMBASS!"

"I-I'm… sorry!" Izuku moaned out in pain.

Izuku was suddenly dropped to the floor as he moaned in pain. Mt. Lady had finally let go. Though she was still mad. Inko went down to her son's aid and sweat dropped. Mt. Lady reminded her too much of her friend Mitsuki. Katsuki's mom.

"Ow…" Izuku moaned out once more as he was helped up by his mom and All Might. He turned to his mom with a shameful expression. "I'm really sorry mom. I didn't want to knock you and Mt. Lady out. But I know you two would have stopped me if I didn't."

Inko sighed as she gently placed a comforting hand on her son's cheek.

"Oh Izuku, I know you meant well. I'm proud you saved all those people. But promise me you'll tell me before you do something so rash again. Okay?"

He immediately nodded and smiled sadly. Suddenly Izuku felt his cheek being slightly pinched and looked in shock at his mom.

Who smiling very sweetly with a dark and murderous look?!

"Good… because if you do that again honey. You'll see just how unhappy I'll be." Inko stated very sweetly while giving out a dark aura. "Okay sweety?"

Izuku did the most intelligent thing he's done in a while. He nodded furiously with a small whimper.

All Might was very unsettled and a bit frightened at Inko how looked. Mt. Lady was shocked then smirked.

"Damn Mrs. M." Mt. Lady whispered still smirking.

A small cough came from All Might. Getting everyone's attention.

" **Me and Izuku have a lot to discuss. In private. You did good Mt. Lady given the circumstances. You can go now.** "

Mt. Lady simply nodded and began to leave. But not before giving Inko a kind smile and nod. On her way out she glared a little at Izuku. Making him squirm a little. She sighed as she patted Izuku on the head. Surprising him.

"Glad you're not dead. Try not to do anything nuts. Also good job… but next time you knock me out. I will squish you."

Izuku grew pale at that because he knew she was being serious. With a sweet smile she waved goodbye to everyone and left.

"Man… she almost acts like Kacchan." Izuku muttered out. That's when he even grew paler. "What if they are related?!"

Even Inko wonder about that. She knew Mitsuki was brash, just like her son. Maybe she and Mt. Lady were related?

" **Izuku my boy. It's time we have a talk.** " All Might said getting both mother and son's attention. " **Inko, I'm sorry but this talk has to be between me and Izuku. I hope that's alright?** "

Inko smiled and nodded.

"It's alright. Besides I should make dinner. You two go on." Inko said still smiling. "I'm glad you're both safe."

Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. All Might smiled brightly and brought a thumbs up.

" **Of course Inko. Like I said, you have nothing to** -ACK!"

Before All Might could finish his time had run out. In a puff of smoke he returned to his sickly form. While coughing out blood from his mouth!

"AHHHHHHH!" Both Inko and Izuku screamed in surprise.

Neither of them still couldn't get used to that.

A few minutes later Izuku and All Might were outside in the training ground behind the mansion. Away from the guards eyes and ears. Inko was currently making dinner. Since moving in All Might had grown to love her cooking.

He was good at many things but a cook he was not.

"W-what is it that you want to talk about All Might?" Izuku asked as he was facing his mentor. "Is this about the hostage incident?"

All Might sighed as he looked at Izuku a serious gaze.

"I'm proud of what you did. It's what I would have done. Still… I'm disappointed. You knew you shouldn't have done what you did. Especially given the position you are in. I'm not saying it wasn't right. Young Bakugou and those girls would have surely died. Unfortunately though you have put me and the government in a very difficult position. You know that right?"

Not a word was said as Izuku looked down at the ground. Avoiding his mentor's gaze.

"You have to understand my boy. You aren't a hero. Not yet. You can't go out as The Stalker and do as you please. That isn't you anymore. Today people could have died and that's on you." All Might explained as he crossed his arms. "And if you died… that'd be on me. What would I say to your mother?"

Izuku was clenching his fist. He didn't want hear this, but he needed to. Because All Might was right. He isn't The Stalker anymore. He's not a hero either.

"Still… I'm proud of you."

That caused our hero to look up at All Might who was smiling proudly.

"Everyone thought I was crazy for taking such a chance on you. Many still do. They all think you are nothing more than a villain who needs to be put away. Me, your mother and those who know you best know that isn't true. And hopefully today many will start to see you the way I do. You're going to be a great hero my boy… greater than anyone else."

Before Izuku knew it. Tears were falling down his face. He couldn't help it. He was too soft for his own good. He wiped the tears and tried to put on a normal face but was failing.

"Young Midoriya. Today you've not only proven what I've know all along. You've showed the entire world that you have the heart of a hero." All Might said still smiling as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "That's why I know for certain… you are the one I've been searching for so long. You are the one who will inherit my power and become my successor!"

…

…

…

Izuku blinked a couple times before titling his head in confusion.

"Um… what?"

All Might spewed out a bunch of blood in response. Making Izuku scream out once again.

"AHHH!"

After checking to make sure his mentor was alright. Izuku looked up at him still wondering what he meant.

"All Might? What do you mean inherit your power? Also you said successor, just like earlier. What are you trying to say?"

Wiping away any stray blood All Might looked at Izuku with a nod.

"Sorry, guess I should explain before I say anything further. Since the first time we've met I bet you wonder why I'm in such a sorry state at times. I'm sorry for not fully explaining why. You see, a couple years ago I was in a big fight that almost cost me my life. I managed to walk away from it. Unfortunately so did the other guy. I also didn't leave without a scratch."

With a grim expression All Might lifted his shirt up to reveal a nasty injury on the side of his abdomen. It caused Izuku to reel back a little. He's seen a few bad injuries in his life. Having quite a few of them himself. His burn from that magma guy left it's mark on him more so than anything.

Strangely enough it was on the same side of where All Might's injury was.

"My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have worn me out. I've tried everything and it can't be fixed. Right now I can do hero work for at least 3 hours a day." All Might bitterly as he left his shirt down. "This fight has been kept under wraps because I didn't want to cause a panic. The world needs a symbol to hold onto. To have hope."

Since debuting All Might had become so much more than the No.1 hero. He's become a Symbol Of Peace. The one who always smiles when things look grim. Even in other countries many revered him as such.

"But I'm on borrowed time. I might have a year or two at best before I won't be able to keep my muscle form. That's why I have chosen you to be my successor… to be the one to inherit my Quirk." All Might said with a weak smile as he hands in the air. "I wasn't born with this Quirk… it was given to me like a scared torch from my teacher and those before her."

"This Quirk… is called One For All!"

Izuku eyes widened in shock. All of this was a lot to process. Even for him! He activated his main Quirk and began to analyze him. Looking for any sign of lying. From what he saw All Might wasn't lying. Not one bit.

Soon it began to make sense. He knew All Might's Quirk was strange. No matter how hard he tried to analyze it or figure out what it was he would get nothing. It felt like he was trying to use his Quirk on multiple people at once.

"All my power and abilities come from this Quirk. I can transfer this Quirk to someone else. And that's just one facet of my secret abilities. One person improves this power than hands it off to another. It continues to grow passed along. It's this cultivated power that allows me to save those who are in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength."

Still reeling from this shocking revelation. Izuku managed to finally speak.

"W-why? Why give me this power? Why make me your successor?" Izuku asked softy as he tried to make sense of all this. "Is that why you risked so much for me. So I can be your successor?"

It was a good question.

Giving out a small sigh and pondered that question. A few moments later he spoke.

"Are you kidding? Young Midoriya since the moment I saw you, I knew that in time you're going to be the best out of all us. You risked everything to save those people from that falling building. Went beyond your limits. Something I've had to do many times. At U.A. they have a saying… Plus Ultra! To go beyond! I believe you know these words well Izuku even without knowing it yourself. That's why know you are worthy out of anyone to inherit my power and become the next Symbol Of Peace!"

Still in disbelief Izuku looked up at All Might. Hearing all this was too much. Yet he still listened.

"You may think you are unworthy because of what you've done. But you're not! What you did today only further proves it. I know you have so much on your shoulders. Trust me I know the feeling but Izuku… whether you accept my power and try to become the next Symbol Of Peace or not. I will still help you achieve your dream. You will become a hero. I promise you that!"

It was hard not to believe him. Even in this form All Might still had so much strength and fire in his eyes.

A lot of things were going through Izuku's mind. Should he or shouldn't? If he was the same Quirkless fan boy months ago he would say yes without hesitation. But he wasn't that same person. He wasn't Quirkless, a fan boy maybe but he's changed. Having that kind of power along with the power he already has.

It sounded dangerous. Not just for him but for all those around him. Who's going to stop if he gave into his hunger again? To be given such power. To him of all people. It didn't seem right.

Still, Izuku couldn't help but be swayed by All Might's words. His hero was on borrowed time. The man who risked everything for him needed him. How could he say no.

"I… I accept."

 **Meanwhile Somewhere**

In a dark hideout a familiar figure was hearing the news. After today's unexpected event there wasn't a person alive who didn't show interest in The Stalker.

"I must say I wasn't expecting this to happen. All Might you desperate fool. To pick Sylar's child as your successor. It may have been to try and quell the public from making an outcry but I truly know what you truly mean."

The scarred man was sitting on his chair still hooked up to multiple machines. He was smiling while shaking his head a little.

"It's kind of ironic if I do say so myself. Given who we've chosen as our successors. You choosing a boy from such a tainted and bloody family line. Many of whom would consider worse than villains. Me choosing a boy from such a noble and heroic bloodline. Your teacher's grandson nonetheless. My, what a turn of events."

The smile the man had wasn't normal or cheerful. Not like All Might's. No, this smile was sinister and full of malice. The opposite of a hero's.

"My interest in the boy is only growing. The ruckus he is causing is quite entertaining. This group that worships like a god is very interesting. Also the amount of individuals that our following his lead. Taking the law into their own hands and using their Quirks as they wish. It reminds so much when Quirks first appeared."

"Who knows… maybe I should have my student recruit the young man." The man stated in amusement of the idea. Suddenly a low whooshing sound was heard coming from behind the man. "Ah Kurogiri… and my student. How are you Tomura?"

Tomura Shigaraki, a disturbed young man who was the mysterious man's student and successor. He was in his villain garb and looked annoyed as he saw what was on the TV.

"I'm so sick of this kid. I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of him. I thought he was annoying as some stupid low tier vigilante. But I can't stand the sight of him now!" Tomura growled out. "Student and successor of All Might… it really pisses me off."

The man smile deepened as he heard the rage in his student's voice. His hatred for heroes and particularly All Might was rivaled to his own.

"I wish I could get my hands on either one of them. And watch them wither to nothing."

That little statement caught the man's attention. In fact, it gave him an idea. He's been working on something with his good doctor. Their Artificial Humans.

"Tomura. I think you've given me a wonderful idea." The man said surprising Tomura and Kurogiri. "Kurogiri, please contact the doctor. It's time me and him finish our little project."

Kurogiri simply nodded and disappeared in the shadows with a small whoosh. Leaving a confused Tomura.

"Teacher, what do you have planned? Tomura asked as he slowly began to smile deviously. "Are we going to kill that brat? Or how about All Might?"

The man chuckled darkly.

"All in due time my student. Trust me, you'll get your chance to kill All Might. The boy however you will not touch. Not until I dig up more information on him. Do you understand?"

It was safe to say Tomura was livid. He clenched his hands into fists. Wanting to voice his displeasure he was about to speak but stopped himself. Not wanting to disappoint his teacher Tomura sighed.

"Yes teacher…"

"Good. Now come here Tomura. I believe it's time I tell you what I've been working on." The man softly called out as he beckoned Tomura to come to him. "Something I'm sure you'll love."

Tomura did as his teacher asked and stood right next to him. He hated seeing the man who saved him and raised him like this. Scarred beyond belief. It was All Might's fault.

"Tomura… let me tell you about Artificial Humans. Rather you could call them Nomus if you like."

 **Meanwhile With Katsuki**

"DAMN IT!"

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard in the middle of a junk yard. Soon more explosions were heard along with yelling and very loud profanities.

"YOU SHITTY FUCKING NERD!"

It's only been a few hours since the incident. And Katsuki was still pissed. Not just because he caused most of the damage. But because he was held hostage by that mud thing! It was that he needed to be saved! Him, of all people! And what was worst of all us that he had to be saved by that bastard!

"DEKU!"

Katsuki blew a broken washing away with his Quirk! It soon hit the ground with a loud thud. Katsuki began to slowly calm down. He was still pissed of course. He had to stop because his muscles were tensing up. All because of his Quirk.

"That fucking nerd! Why was he there?! What the fuck is going on between him and All Might?!" Katsuki growled out with a nasty scowl. "Why isn't he in some jail or some shit?!"

After getting saved. And waking up. Katsuki was supposed to be taken to the hospital but he refused. Even threatened a few people to get his point across. What was the worst part was seeing him. Deku.

That worthless shit threw a glance here and there at him. Though he wouldn't approach him. As time passed he and All Might jumped off to somewhere. Leaving many with questions.

When that was over a few heroes and police praised him for being brave or about how powerful his Quirk was. He told them to fuck off. Simple as that and went home. Where he got an earful from his mom and concern from his old man. Not wanting to deal with that all day. He left to go train.

That's all he had going for him.

No friends. Not being top dog. Not liking how people praised him. All he had was his training.

However that was lie. What else he had was this burning desire to beat Deku. That lying and vigilante bastard! I didn't matter to him who he beat. How many shitty Quirks he had. Or who was his fucking teacher. He was going to get accepted in U.A. and become the No. 1 hero.

It didn't matter who would get in his way. He'll crush them. And if Deku gets in his way again. Their next fight won't end like last time.

No matter how far Deku is ahead of him in terms of power.

He was going to get stronger. 10 months, that's the time he had until U.A. starts. In that time he was going to train harder than he ever has.

"Next time we meet Deku… you're dead!"

 **A Few Hours Later With All Might**

It's been a good few hours since he and Izuku had their talk. It still weighed heavy on his mind. He was thankful and worried that he agreed to accept One For All. It's not that the poor boy couldn't handle it. After what he's been though and the amount of Quirks he had made him a perfect candidate.

No, what was bothering him is that being the user of One For All had a lot of weight to in. Being his successor only made it worse. Also telling the whole world that probably wasn't a good idea.

Especially if that man was listening.

All Might know he was going to get flak from the government and his colleagues. Still he would do it all over again. If it helps people see Izuku as a brave and noble young man he sees him as. Then it was worth it.

The Symbol Of Peace was in his room sitting near his desk doing some paperwork. One thing many failed to mention when becoming a Pro Hero. His mood was still bright though. His talk with Izuku helped out a lot. Especially that dinner Inko cooked up. Boy was it delicious.

It was nice to everyone enjoy the food with some company. He's gotten very used to Inko and Izuku living here. He couldn't imagine what it was like before them. Living alone and leading such a secretive life wasn't all fun. It made him smile seeing Inko and Izuku's smiling faces when they were around.

Suddenly All Might's thought were interrupted when his phone started to ring. It was pretty late. Izuku and his mother were already off to bed. Izuku was sleeping in one of the other rooms until his broken window could be fixed. Yeah, still gonna have to deal with that later.

Who could be calling him at this hour?

"Hello?" All Might greeted as he answered his phone.

" _Izuku Midoriya, The Stalker… you sure have a strange way of picking a successor. Toshinori."_

Just like that All Might stood up and had a very fearful expression. A bit of blood dropped from his mouth.

"S-SIR!" All Might exclaimed in shock and bit of fear. "W-why are you calling at this hour?!"

" _What? Can't a teacher call his former student just to talk? I thought I taught you some manners during your training."_

Immediately All Might began to panic and started to bow up and down very fast.

"O-of course Gran Torino! Forgive my impudence!"

A sigh was heard from the other side of the phone.

" _Why I'm calling is that your student has gotten a lot of people talking. Two in particular. I trust that you remember Hiro Nakamura his friend Peter Petrelli? I believe you once worked under him for awhile when you were in America right?"_

Those two names definitely rang a bell. How could he forget them. The two of them were practically his idols when he was younger. Nakamura and his friend Ando Masahashi were like the godfathers of Pro Heroes. If it wasn't for them Japan would still be in the dark ages when Quirks first appeared. Hiro Nakamura, The Master Of Time And Space. The Time Hero. Ando Masahashi, The Crimson Arc. The Supercharge Hero.

Both were the greatest of heroes in the past. Their friendship and bond was said to be unbreakable. Unfortunately that changed one day. After a terrible incident involving Ando's wife who was also Hiro's sister happened. Both haven't seen or talked to one another in years. Last he heard Ando was still an active hero but was more of a trainer and advisor to the police and younger heroes.

From what he heard a long time Endeavor was his most prized student.

Peter Petrelli, now that's a name All Might remembers well. When he visited American to train he and Mr. Petrelli met when a villain went on a rampage. Petrelli was the No.1 hero in America for awhile before he retired. Last he heard Peter was still an active hero.

Hiro was the CEO of Yamagato Industries. A company that now funded Pro Heroes starting up their careers. While also funding suitable equipment and costumes for heroes too. They were also pretty picky about their clients. And who they sponsored. Only choosing those who were out there just to save lives and do normal heroics. While denying anyone with questionable history or motives. That really didn't win them a lot of people. But it was affective and something All Might himself approved of.

"Of course. I remember them. Peter especially."

" _I would hope so. The both of them and Ando were good friends with your predecessor and teacher. Nana Shimura… she had a away with people. She was especially close to old Hiro. It's been a good while since I last saw him or anyone from the old days. Apparently Hiro got word about your successor and wants to meet him. Peter too for some reason."_

Now that really caught All Might's attention.

"Really? I mean sure but why?"

" _Before I get to that. Tell me, have you given the boy One For All yet?"_

"Uh no. Not yet. I thought it'd be best to hold off on it until I evaluate him some more. I just want to make sure he doesn't get cold feet. I also want make sure his body can handle the power of One For All along with the amount of Quirks he has now. I rather be safe then sorry."

" _That's smart. Given the boy's peculiar Quirk and heritage. I'm not saying you've chosen a terrible successor. But… what happens if the boy becomes like his father? The Sylar I've heard stories about was disturbed and a cold blooded killer who took Quirks in the worse way possible. Worse than All For One."_

"He's not like that!"

Silence soon filled the room. It wasn't like All Might to raise his voice to anyone. Especially his former teacher Gran Torino.

"Izuku is many things. But he's not his father. Sure he's done a lot of things he isn't proud of. But I promise you sir… he'll become greater than anyone. Greater than me. He has a good heart and gentle soul. But when needed that soul of his will burn hotter than anything. You saw what he did to that villain today. He has a long way to go and he'll stumble. But he will be a hero!"

On the other end of the phone. Gran Torino was shocked. Shook to his very core. The conviction and assurance in All Might's voice, it made him remember something. The time his friend Nana Shimura spoke to him about All Might when he was just some scrawny runt with a big dream.

Soon the old hero smirked and laughed a little.

" _It's funny. When Nana told me she was considering you to be her successor. I was doubtful. Yet your teacher stood her ground and told me you were going to change the world. She was right… and something tells me you might be right. That's why I'm asking you let me get a look at the boy."_

…

…

…

"Um… excuse me?"

" _YOU BIG DOLT! I'm asking if you'll let me show the kid a thing or two!"_

All Might cringed a little as he pulled the phone away from ear a little. His old teacher could sure yell when needed.

"A-are you serious?!" All Might asked in surprise and a bit of fear.

" _I'm asking ain't I? And it's not just me. Looks like old Hiro wants to meet the kid. Peter too, when he can find the time. Look I'm not saying I'll oversee his training. Not right now. Maybe when he's a bit more experienced I'll come a knocking. I just wanna see what kind of successor you've picked. Hiro on the other hand is different story. I think he's taken a shine to your boy. He'll stick around for a bit and see your progress with the boy. Maybe even teach him a thing or two._

Shock wasn't enough to describe what All Might was feeling. He couldn't believe his old teacher and great heroes like Hiro and Peter wanted to meet his student. Sure Izuku was getting people talking and shaking up the world. He just couldn't believe something like this would happen.

All Might was hesitant to say yes. But also fearful to say no. He's faced many powerful enemies and only a few people could frighten him. Gran Torino being top on the list.

Eventually All Might grew enough courage to answer.

"U-um… sure! Of course Gran Torino! It'd be an honor! I'm sure young Izuku will be ecstatic. When do you think you'll get a chance to come?"

" _Hmm… maybe around tomorrow. Hiro canceled all his appointments and other business crap. He wants to meet the boy soon. That gonna be alright with you Toshinori?"_

"Yes! I mean of course teacher! I'll make the preparations and keep it a surprise for Izuku."

" _Good. Well I've taken enough of your time. Better get some sleep. I'll tell Hiro. Hopefully that will get him off my back. Goodnight Toshinori."_

When All Might heard Gran Torino hang up. He immediately sighed in relief and flopped down onto his chair. Slowly starting to rub his temples All Might began to wonder if he did the right thing.

Either way he felt pity and a bit of fear for Izuku.

"I need a vacation…" All Might grumbled out with a sigh.

After that All Might went back to finishing the reports. Finally finishing them he went off to bed. Dreading what tomorrow will bring.

 **The Next Day**

It was a beautiful morning. After yesterday's events security has beefed up a bit. There was also some people from a housing repair company. Who were in Izuku's room replacing the broken window. Speaking of which, Izuku was out back in his work out clothes.

He gave out a yawn as his stomach rumbled.

Izuku wanted to eat the breakfast his mom made. It looked so delicious. But All Might stopped because he had some special training planned. His mom argued with All Might for a bit. Yet All Might eventually won. By promising he'll get to eat later.

"Hope whatever All Might has planned isn't too rough." Izuku muttered to himself. "I wonder if he going to give me One For All?"

A few minutes later Izuku finally saw his mentor. And he wasn't alone. He was shocked to see two old men walking along with All Might. Who was in his muscular form. One of the old men was short while the other wasn't. From what he could tell the short one was a hero. At least that's what he thought because of the outfit.

The other man was a mystery. He looked very familiar. He wore a some casual clothes anyone would wear and he carried a samurai sword strapped behind his back.

As they got closer Izuku knew All Might was nervous. Even though he was trying his best to smile. When All Might and the two old men finally reached him. He started to get nervous as well. That changed when he finally recognized who the tall old man was.

"Y-YOU'RE HIRO NAKAMURA!" Izuku exclaimed loudly in shock as he pointed his finger at Hiro. Catching everyone off guard including Hiro. "Y-you're The Master Of Space And Time! T-the Time Hero! A former No.1 Pro Hero!"

All Might groaned and sweat dropped as he saw Izuku go into full fan boy mode. He's seen this a few times but not like this. Both Hiro and Gran Torino were still taken by Izuku's outburst.

Soon Gran Torino started to laugh while Hiro chuckled a little.

"Hahaha! Toshinori, he acts worse than you were at that age." Gran Torino laughed out as he shook his head. "Ah these kids today."

Hiro stopped chuckling but smiled as he walked over to Izuku. Who was still pretty nervous.

"Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to finally meet you." Hiro said in a kind tone as he extended his hand to Izuku. Who nervously accepted it and shook it. "While you may know who I am already. I'm old fashion and would like to formally introduce myself. I'm Hiro Nakamura, Master Of Space And Time."

Izuku could barely contain his excitement as Hiro bowed a little. It wasn't everyday you get to meet a legend.

"Alright enough of the that." Gran Torino grumbled out as he walked over to Izuku as well. "While you might know Pikachu here you don't know me. Name's Gran Torino."

"Don't call me Pikachu please." Hiro groaned out with annoyance.

"Oh don't like that eh? How about Spock?"

"No."

"Sulu then?"

"No."

"Superman?"

"Sorahiko please."

"Hmm… Super Hiro?"

"Please, just stop." Hiro begged as he hid his face in embarrassment.

Causing Gran Torino to laugh some more. While both Izuku and All Might looked on in confusion. Eventually Izuku got enough nerve to say something finally.

"Um… what exactly is going on?"

The two old men stopped and looked at All Might. Who decided it was best to come clean.

" **Young Midoriya, it's time I start explaining a few things. You see Gran Torino here used to be my teacher back when I was younger. Around your age in fact. He knows everything about One For All. Mr. Nakamura also knows too. The both of them knew my predecessor and master. And they're here to train you.** "

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: And done. Hope you all liked the chapter. So Izuku is going to get One For All. Just not yet. Yeah, couple of stuff happened. We saw Tomura and Kacchan being themselves. Hiro, Gran Torino and Peter seem to have taken an interest in Izuku. We also saw how scary Mrs. Midoriya can be. The next chapter is where we'll really be getting into the story. Which will be out… whenever. I have other stories to write but don't worry. The next chapter will definitely come out. Soon hopefully. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any mistakes or errors. If you have questions, suggestions or just general feedback leave them in a review. Well, see ya!**


End file.
